Big time liars
by No registrado
Summary: Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellos están muertos. Jett Stetson desaparece después de una fiesta nocturna con sus mejores amigos: Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos García y James Diamond; ahora, los cuatro deberán aprender a sobrevivir por separado, sin su mejor amigo mientras ocultan sus más preciados secretos.
1. Big time liars

Imagínate que estamos un par de años atrás, el verano entre séptimo y octavo grado. Tu caminas por las calles más ¿Importantes? ¿Especiales?, como quieras llamarles, de tu ciudad junto a tus mejores amigos, los cuales hacen cualquier cosa por ti. Podrías pedirles que asesinen a alguien y lo harían sin protestar… La idea no es tan descabellada como suena. Tú estás comiendo una gran barra de chocolate blanco, tu favorito; cuando en una pared junto a ti, visualizas al cartel de un chico desaparecido cuyo nombre no mencionamos. Él es lindo, se podría decir que ''de revista'', incluso podría superarte ¿Quién no babearía por el, con ese cabello negro alborotado y esos hermosos ojos azules?, sin mencionar su piel blanca como la nieve. ''Tal vez a él le gusta el chocolate blanco también'' piensas. Luego te preguntas cómo alguien tan… Así, tan increíblemente guapo y parecido a ti, desapareció. Tú pensabas que solo los chicos ricos terminaban en ese tipo de carteles, tal vez alguien los secuestra y piden una enorme recompensa a sus adinerados padres.

Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo.

Carlos García dio enterró su cara en el césped de su mejor amigo Jett Stetson-Delicioso-Murmuró.

-¿Estas oliendo la hierba?-Logan Mitchell llamó desde detrás de el, empujando la puerta del Vólvo de su papá, cerrándola con su pálido brazo.

-Huele bien -Carlos se levantó del suelo y aspiró el aire caliente del final de la tarde-Al igual que el verano.

Logan se despidió diciendo adiós a su papá y se detuvo a subir el jean negro que colgaba de sus delgadas caderas. Logan había sido un nadador competitivo desde la liga Ranilla, e incluso a pesar de que se veía genial en su Speedo, nunca llevaba nada ajustado como algunos chicos en su clase de séptimo grado. Eso era porqué los padres de Logan insistían en que un carácter bien construido se lograba de adentro hacia afuera.

—¡Ustedes! —Jett hizo una pirueta a través del patio delantero. Su pelo aún desordenado, y el seguía vistiendo su camiseta de hockey. Jett era el único de séptimo grado que había conseguido entrar al equipo de JV y llegaba a casa con los aventones que le daban los chicos mayores de la escuela de chicos Rosewood Day, que criticaban a Jay-Z por cherokees y quienes rociaban a Jett con colonia antes de bajarse en el frente para que no oliera a los cigarrillos que todos habían estado fumando.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —llamo Kendall Knight, deslizándose a través de una brecha en el cerco de Jett para unirse a los demás. Kendall vivía al lado. Tomó un trago de su botella morada Nalgene. Kendall no había logrado entrar al JV con Jett en el otoño, y tuvo que jugar en el equipo de séptimo grado. El había estado metido en el hockey sobre cásped por un año para perfeccionar su juego, y los chicos sabían que había estado practicando bateos en el patio trasero antes de que llegara. Kendall odiaba cuando alguien era mejor que el en cualquier cosa. Especialmente Jett.

—¡Espérenme!

Ellos se volvieron para ver a James Diamond saliendo del Mercedes de su mamá. El

tropezó con un pequeño bache y agitó sus brazos regordetes salvajemente. Desde que los padres de James se habían divorciado el año pasado, el había estado ganando peso y usando su ropa vieja. A pesar de que Jett rodó los ojos, el resto de los chicos pretendieron no notarlo.

Eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen.

Jett, Carlos, Kendall, Logan y James se encontraron el año pasado cuando sus padres los ofrecieron para trabajar los sábados por la tarde en la unidad de caridad de la escuela Rosewood Day, todos a excepción de Kendall, quien se ofreció voluntariamente. Por si o no Jett sabía de los otros cuatro, los cuatro sabían sobre Jett. Él era perfecto. Guapo, ingenioso, inteligente. Popular. Las chicas y los chicos querían besarlo y cuando no era así, los chicos, querían ser el. Así que la primera vez que Jett se rió de una de las bromas de Carlos, preguntó a Logan algo sobre la natación, dijo a James que su sonrisa era perfecta, o comentó que la caligrafía de Kendall era más ordenada que la suya, no podían dejar de sentirse, así… deslumbrados. Antes de Jett, los chicos se habían sentido como los cigarrillos de papá una vez encendidos, desechados torpemente por la sociedad por todas las razones equivocadas, pero entonces Jett los hizo sentir como la más perfecta adaptación de Joe Sakic que nadie podía permitirse.

Ahora, más que un año más tarde, en el último día del séptimo grado, no eran sólo mejores amigos, eran los chicos de Rosewood Day. Mucho había ocurrido para hacerlo de esa manera. Cada fiesta de nocturna que tenían, cada viaje de campo, había sido una aventura. Incluso el salón de clases había sido memorable cuando estaban juntos. Pero había otras cosas que todas querían olvidar. Y había un secreto del que no podían incluso hablar. Jett dijo que los secretos eran los que mantenían unida su amistad de cinco mejores amigos por la eternidad. Si es que era cierto, que iban a ser amigos de por vida.

—Estoy tan contento de este día ha terminado, —gimió suavemente Jett antes empujar suavemente a Kendall de vuelta a través de la brecha en la cerca. —A tu granero.

—Estoy tan contento de que el séptimo grado haya terminado —dijo Carlos, como el, Logan, y James seguían a Jett y Kendall hacia el reformado granero convertido en la casa de huéspedes donde la hermana mayor de Kendall, Katie, había vivido durante sus años junior y senior de alta escuela. Afortunadamente, se había graduado recientemente y se dirigía a Praga este verano, por lo que era suyo por la noche.

De repente se oyó una voz muy chillona. —¡Jett! ¡Hey, Jett! ¡Hey, Kendall!

Jett se dirigió a la calle. —No Voy, —susurró.

—No es, —Kendall, Logan y Carlos tardaron en llegar.

James frunció el ceño. «Mierda».

Este era un juego que Jett había robado a su hermano Dustin, que estaba en el último año en Minnesota Day. Dustin y sus amigos lo jugaban en las fiestas de después de los partidos de la escuela cuando querían conseguir chicas. Ser el último en decir "no voy" significaba que tenías que entretener a la chica fea de la noche, mientras tus amigos llegaban a besuquearse con sus amigas calientes, lo que significa, en esencia, que eras tan cojo y poco atractivo como ella. En la versión de Jett, los chicos llamados "no es" siempre era algun feo, no cool, o un desafortunado cerca de ellos.

Esta vez, "no es" fue para Dak Zevon, un idiota de abajo de la calle cuyo pasatiempo favorito era tratar de hacerse amigo de Kendall y Jett , y sus dos amigos freakys, Tyler Bledsoe y Wayne Templeton. Tyler era el chico que hackeaba el sistema informático de la escuela y luego le decía al director cómo mejorar su seguridad, y Wayne Templeton iba a todas partes con un yo-yo, no digo más. Los tres miraron a los chicos desde el centro del tranquilo, suburbio por la carretera. Dak estaba sobre su patineta Razor, Tyler sobre una bicicleta de montaña negra, y Wayne a pie con su yo-yo, por supuesto.

—¿Quieren venir a ver Factor Miedo? —Dak llamó.

—Lo siento —Jett sonrió tontamente. —Estamos muy ocupados.

Tyler frunció el ceño. —¿No quieren ver cuando se comen los insectos?

—¡Genial! —Carlos gritó, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Logan.

—Sí, me gustaría que pudiéramos. —Jett ladeó la cabeza. —Hemos estado planeando esta fiesta nocturna por un tiempo ahora. ¿Pero tal vez la próxima vez?

Dak miró a la acera. —Sí, está bien.

—Nos vemos. —Jett se dio vuelta, poniendo los ojos, y los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Cruzaron por la puerta posterior de Kendall. A su izquierda estaba el patio vecino de Jett, donde sus padres estaban construyendo un mirador con veinte asientos para sus picnics prodigios al aire libre.

—Gracias a Dios los trabajadores no están aquí, —dijo Jett, mirando a una excavadora amarilla.

Logan se puso tenso. —¿Te han estado diciendo cosas otra vez?

—Tranquilo allí, asesino, —dijo Jett. Los demás se rieron.

A veces llamaban a Logan "asesino", como el pitbull personal de Jett . A Logan solía parecerle gracioso, también, pero últimamente no se reía con ellos.

El granero estaba justo delante. Era pequeño y acogedor y tenía una gran ventana que daba a la laberíntica granja de Kendall, que tenía su propio molino de viento. Aquí en Rosewood Pensilvania, un pequeño suburbio, tenías más probabilidades de vivir en una granja con veinticinco cuartos, o una casa de campo con piscina con mosaicos de azulejos y bañera de hidromasaje, como la casa de Kendall, que en una casa prefabricada McMansion. Rosewood olía a lilas y hierba cortada en el verano y a limpia nieve y a estufas de leña en el invierno. Estaba lleno de exuberantes, pinos altos, hectáreas de fincas rústicas de tipo familiar, y unos simpáticos zorros y los conejitos. Tenía fabulosos centros comerciales, polígonos de la época colonial y parques para los cumpleaños, las graduaciones, y solo porqué quisimos hacer una fiesta. Y los chicos, tanto como las chicas, eran magníficos en Rosewood, brillantes, sanos, justo en la manera como salido de un catálogo de Abercrombie. Esta era la línea principal de Filadelfia. Estaba llena de linajes antiguos, nobles adinerados, y prácticamente antiguos escándalos.

Al llegar a la granja, los chicos escucharon risitas próximas desde el interior.

Alguien chilló —¡te dije que ya basta!

—Oh Dios, —se quejó Kendall. —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Cuando Kendall se asomó por la cerradura, vio a Katie, su remilgada y apropiada, excelente-en-todo hermana mayor, y Austin Duncan, su delicioso novio, luchando en el sofá. Kendall dio una patada a la puerta con la punta de su zapato, obligándola a abrirse. El establo olía a musgo y un poco palomitas de maíz quemadas. Katie se volvió.

—Que co… —preguntó ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de los demás y sonrió. —Oh, hey chicos.

Los chicos le echaron un ojo a Kendall. Constantemente se quejaba de que Katie era una perra súper venenosa, por lo que estaban siempre sorprendidos cuando Katie parecía amable y dulce.

Austin se levantó, se desperezó y sonrió a Kendall. —Oye.

—Hola, Austin, —Kendall respondió con una voz mucho más brillante. —Yo no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Sí lo sabías. —Austin sonrió con coquetería. —Tú estabas espiándonos.

Katie reajusto su largo cabello castaño y su cintillo de seda negra, mirando a su hermano. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella, un poco acusadora.

—Es sólo… yo no tenía intención de espiarlos… —Farfulló Kendall. —Pero se suponía que esta noche tendría el lugar.

Austin juguetonamente golpeó a Kendall en el brazo. —Yo estaba jugando contigo, — bromeó.

Un parche de color rojo se deslizó hasta su cuello. Austin tenía un desordenado cabello castaño, ojos color avellana de ensueño, y unos totalmente trabajados músculos del estómago.

—Wow, —dijo Jett en voz demasiado alta. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a el. —Katie, tú y Austin hacen la pareja del Kuh-yoo-test. Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre lo he pensado. ¿No te parece, Kendo?

Kendall parpadeó. —Um, —dijo en voz baja.

Katie miró por un segundo a Jett, perpleja, y luego se volvió hacia Austin. —¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?

Austin bebió toda su Corona mientras los chicos miraban. Ellos sólo bebían super secretamente de las botellas de los gabinetes de licor de sus padres. Dejó la botella vacía abajo y les ofreció una sonrisa de despedida mientras seguía afuera a Melissa.

—Adiós, señores. —Hizo un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Jett se desempolvó las manos. —Otro problema resuelto por Jett S. ¿Vas a darme las gracias ahora, Kendo?

Kendall no respondió. El estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana delantera del establo. Las luciérnagas habían empezado a encenderse en el cielo purpúreo.

James se acercó a la taza abandonada y a las palomitas de maíz, tomó un puñado grande. —Austin es tan extraño. Él es incluso, más extraño que Reginald.

Reginald Bitters era un frikkie más de su grado y el tema de las molestias constante de James.

—¿Sabes lo que escuché? —Jett preguntó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. —A Reginald le desagrada mucho los chicos que tienen un buen apetito.

James se enfadó. —¿En serio?

—Si. —Jett resopló.

James dejó caer lentamente el puñado de palomitas de maíz de regreso a la taza.

—Por lo tanto, Chicos, —dijo Jett. —Ya sé la cosa perfecta que podemos hacer.

—Espero que no sea desnudarnos de nuevo. —Logan se rió. Habían hecho eso un mes antes - en un maldito frío - y aunque James se había negado a desnudarse más allá de su camiseta y sus boxers del día de la semana, el resto de ellos habían corrido un campo de maíz cercano sin un ápice encima.

—A ti te gusto eso un poco demasiado, —murmuró Jett. La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Logan y Kendall. —Pero no, estaba reservando esto para el último día de escuela. Aprendí a hipnotizar a la gente.

—¿Hipnotizar? —Kendall repitió.

—La hermana de Matt me enseñó, —respondió Jett, mirando a las fotos enmarcadas de Katie y Austin sobre la chimenea. Su novio de la semana, Matt, tenía el mismo color chocolate en el pelo como Austin.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —James preguntó.

—Lo siento, me hizo jurar el secreto, —dijo Jett, se volvió alrededor. —¿Quieren ver si funciona?

Carlos frunció el ceño, tomando asiento en una almohada lavanda en el piso. —Yo no lo sé...

—¿Por qué no? —Los Ojos de Jett parpadeaba a un casco negro que se asomaba de la mochila azul de Carlos. Estaba siempre llevando cosas raras - animales de peluche, páginas arrancadas al azar de las novelas antiguas, postales de los lugares que el nunca había visitado.

—¿La hipnosis te hace decir cosas que no quieres decir? —preguntó Carlos.

—¿Hay algo que no nos puedes decir? —Jett respondió. —Y ¿por qué sigues trayendo ese Casco viejo a todas partes? —El apuntó al mismo.

Carlos se encogió de hombros y apretó el casco de su mochila.

—Mi papá me lo dio en Alemania. Me Hace sentir seguro.—Se colocó el casco.

—¡Lo llenas de piojos! —Jett chilló y Logan comenzó a reír. — Además, ¿por qué quieres llevar por ahí algo que tu papá te dio?

—No es gracioso, —espetó Carlos, azotando la cabeza para hacer frente a Logan.

Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y los chicos se miraban sin comprender el uno al otro. Eso venía ocurriendo mucho últimamente: Una persona - por lo general Jett - decía algo, y alguien más se enfadada, pero todo el mundo era demasiado tímido para decir que estaba pasando.

Kendall rompió el silencio. —Ser hipnotizado, um, eso suena algo falso.

—Tú no sabes nada al respecto, —dijo Jett rápidamente.—Vamos. Podría hacérselo a todos de una sola vez.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. Logan soplaba aire a través de sus dientes. Carlos y James se miraron.

Jett estaba inventando siempre cosas para intentar – el último verano, ellos fumaron semillas de diente de león para ver si tenían alucinaciones, y el pasado otoño habían ido a nadar a Pecks Pond, a pesar de que un cadáver fue descubierto una vez allí, pero la cosa era, que a menudo no quería hacer las cosas que Jett los obligaba a hacer. Todos amaban a Jett hasta la muerte, pero a veces lo odiaban también, por dar órdenes alrededor y por el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ellos. A veces, en la presencia de Jett, no se sentían reales, exactamente. Se sentían un poco como muñecos, con Jett organizando todos sus movimientos. Cada uno deseaba que, sólo una vez, alguno tuviera la fuerza para decirle a Jett no.

—¿Por favoooor? —Jett preguntó. —Logan, tú quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Um. . . —la voz de Logan tembló. —Bueno…

—Lo haré yo, —James saltó.

—Yo también —dijo Carlos rápidamente después.

Kendall y Logan a regañadientes asintieron con la cabeza. Satisfecho, Jett apagó todas las luces con un chasquido y encendió varias dulce velas aromáticas de vainilla que estaban sobre la mesa de café.

Entonces el se apartó y tarareó.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo, simplemente a relajarse, —coreó el, y los chicos se organizaron en un círculo sobre la alfombra. —Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleran. Piensen en cosas tranquilas. Voy a contar de cien hasta uno, y en cuanto yo toque a todos, estarán en mi poder.

—Espeluznante. —Logan se rió con voz trémula.

Jett comenzó.

—Cien. . . noventa y nueve. . . noventa y ocho…

Veintidós. . .

Once. . .

Cinco. . .

Cuatro. . .

Tres. . .

Le tocó la frente a Carlos con la parte gordita de su pulgar. Kendall descruzó las piernas. Carlos torció su pie izquierdo.

—Dos…—Poco a poco tocando a James, a continuación, Logan, y luego se trasladó hacia Kendall. —Uno.

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron antes de que Jett pudiera alcanzarlo.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jett dijo en voz baja. —Estás arruinando el momento.

—Está muy oscuro aquí dentro. —Kendall se acercó y abrió las cortinas.

—No —Jett bajó los hombros. —Tiene que estar oscuro. Así es como funciona.

—Vamos no lo hace. —Las cortinas estaban pegadas; Kendall gruñó sacándolas libre.

—No. Lo hace.

Kendall puso cruzó sus brazos. —Lo Quiero más claro. Tal vez todos lo quieren.

Jett miró a los otros. Todos ellos aún tenían los ojos cerrados.

—No siempre tiene ser en la manera que tu lo deseas, sabes.

Jett ladró una risa. —¡Ciérralas!

Kendall puso los ojos. —Dios, toma una píldora.

—¿Crees que debo tomar una píldora? —Jett demandó.

Kendall y Jett se miraron por unos pocos momentos. Ellos tenían una de esas peleas ridículas en las que discutían por quién vio primero la última papa frita en el plato o silos uniformes de hockey no eran lo suficientemente rudos, pero en realidad era otra cosa por completo. Algo de alguna manera más grande.

Finalmente, Kendall señaló la puerta. —Vete.

—Está bien. —Jett se dirigió afuera.

—¡Bien! —Pero después de pasar unos segundos, Kendall lo siguió. El aire de la tarde azulada estaba en calma y no había ninguna luz encendida en la casa principal de su familia. Todo estaba en silencio, también - aunque los grillos se callaron - y Kendall podía oírse respirar. —¡Espera un segundo! —Exclamó después de un momento, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de el. —¡Jett!

Pero Jett se había ido.

Cuando escuchó el portazo, Logan abrió los ojos. —¿Jett? —llamó. —¿Chicos? —No hubo respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor. James y Carlos sentados como bultos en la alfombra, y la puerta estaba abierta. Logan se movió hacia el porche. No había nadie allí. Se acercó de puntillas al borde de la propiedad de Jett. Los bosques estaban en frente de el y todo estaba en silencio.

—¿Jett? —susurró. Nada. —¿Kendall?

En el interior, James y Carlos se frotaron los ojos. —Acabo de tener el más extraño, —dijo Carlos. —Quiero decir, supongo que era un sueño.

—Fue muy rápido Jett estaba cayendo en un profundo pozo de bienestar, y ahí estaban todas estas plantas gigantes.

—¡Ese fue mi sueño también! —James dijo.

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Carlos.

James asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, más o menos. Había una gran planta igual. Y creo que vi a Jett también. Tal vez su sombra, pero definitivamente era el.

—Whoa, —Carlos dijo en voz baja. Se miraron entre sí, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Chicos? —Logan dio un paso atrás por la puerta. Estaba muy pálido. Más de lo usual.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Carlos.

—¿Dónde está Jett? —Logan arrugó la frente. —¿Y Kendall?

—No lo sé, —dijo Kendall.

En ese momento, Kendall estalló de nuevo en la casa. Todas los chicos saltaron. —¿Qué? —preguntó el.

—¿Dónde está Jett? —James preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo sé —susurró Kendall. —Pensé. . . No sé.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Todo lo que podían oír eran las ramas de los árboles deslizándose por las ventanas. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese raspando sus largas uñas contra un plato.

—Creo que quiero ir a casa, —dijo Carlos

A La mañana siguiente, todavía no habían tenido noticias de Jett. Los chicos se llamaban entre sí para hablar, una llamada de cuatro vías en esta ocasión en lugar de cinco.

—¿Crees que ella está enojado con nosotros? —James preguntó. —El parecía todo extraño en la noche.

—El está probablemente donde George, —dijo Kendall. George era una de los amigos de Jett del hockey sobre césped.

—¿O tal vez con Gustavo, ese chico de campo? —Carlos ofreció.

—Estoy seguro de que esta en algún lugar divirtiéndose, —dijo Logan en voz baja.

Uno por uno, ellos recibieron llamadas de la señora Stetson, preguntando si habían oído hablar de Jett. Al principio, los chicos todos, lo cubrieron. Era la regla no escrita: Habían cubierto a Logan cuando se paso de las 23:00 su toque de queda de fin de semana, habían endulzado la verdad para Kendall cuando pidió prestado la chaqueta de cuero de su papá y, accidentalmente, la había dejado en el asiento de un tren, y así sucesivamente. Pero cuando cada uno le colgaba a La señora Stetson, una sensación amarga se sentía en el estómago.

Algo se sentía terriblemente mal.

Esa tarde, la señora Stetson llamó de nuevo, esta vez en estado de pánico. Ya por la noche, los Stetson habían llamado a la policía, y a la mañana siguiente había coches de policía y furgonetas de los noticieros acampando en el normalmente prístino jardín delantero de los Stetson. Era el sueño húmedo de un canal de noticias local: un bonito chico rico, perdido en una de las más seguras ciudades de clase alta en el país.

James llamó a Carlos, tras ver la primera noche a Jett en las Noticias. —¿Te entrevistó la policía hoy?

—Sí—murmuró Carlos.

—A mí también. Tu no les dijiste acerca…—El hizo una pausa.

—La cosa de Lucy, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —Carlos se sobresaltó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que saben algo?

—No… no podrían, —James susurró después de un segundo.

—Nosotros somos los únicos que lo sabemos. Los cuatro. . . y Jett.

La policía interrogó a los chicos, con practicidad interrogaron a todo el mundo el Rosewood, desde el instructor de gimnasia de segundo grado de Jett hasta al tipo que le había vendido una vez Marlboros en Wawa. Era el verano antes de octavo grado y los chicos se supone que deberían coquetear con las chicas mayores en fiestas en la piscina, comiendo maíz en los otros los patios traseros, e ir a partidos de futboll. En lugar que estaban preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? solos en sus camas con dosel o mirando sin expresión a sus paredes cubiertas de fotos. Kendall se volvió un compulsivo con la limpieza diaria, revisando lo que su pelea con Jett realmente trataba, y pensando cosas que sabía acerca de Jett que ninguna de las otras sabía. James pasaba muchas horas en el suelo de su dormitorio, escondiendo bolsas de Cheetos vacíos bajo su colchón. Logan no podía dejar de obsesionarse con una carta que había enviado a Jett antes de desaparecer, y si alguna vez Jett la habibía conseguido. Carlos se sentaba en su escritorio con su casco. Poco a poco, los chicos empezaron llamarse unos a otros con menos frecuencia. El mismo pensamiento cazándolos a las cuatro, pero no tenían nada que decirse unos a otros.

El verano se convirtió en el año escolar, que resultó en el próximo verano. Todavía sin Jett. La policía continuó la búsqueda - pero en voz baja. Los medios de comunicación perdieron interés, moviéndose para obsesionarse con un Homicidio Triple en el Centro de la ciudad. Incluso los Stetson se fueron de Rosewood dos años y medio después de que Jett desapareció. En cuanto a Kendall, Logan, Carlos, y James, algo cambió en ellos, también. Ahora bien, si pasaban por la antigua calle de Jett y miraban a su casa, no entraban en el modo de cuestionarse instantáneo. En su lugar, comenzaron a sentir algo más.

Alivio.

Claro, Jett era Jett. El era el paño de lágrimas y el único que deseabas alguna vez llamando a tu enamorada para descubrir cómo se sentía acerca de ti. Pero los chicos también tenían miedo de el. Jatt sabía más de ellos que ninguno otro, incluyendo las cosas malas que querían enterrar - justo como un cuerpo. Era horrible pensar que Jett podría estar muerto, pero… si el lo estaba, al menos sus secretos estaban a salvo. Y ellos lo estuvieron. Durante tres años, de todos modos.


	2. Naranjas, duraznos y limas ¡Oh mi!

**(N/A) Aquí regreso con el primer capítulo de esta súper extraña adaptación, no coloqué nada en el prólogo porqué sinceramente, no sabía cómo T-T es triste pero quiero recordar que soy nuevo en esto. También me gustaría aclarar unos pequeños detalles:**

**-La historia será slash**

**-Será Kogan y Jarlos**

**-Katie y Presley son las hermanas mayores en este fic (Extraño, lo sé)**

**-Los capítulos originales son de, entre cuatro y diez páginas. Si es de cuatro, trataré de unirlo con otro, para que sea más largo**

**-Aún no sé cómo, pero haré que esto funcione.**

**Y quiero agradecer a la dulce kamesbytheway por ser mi primer review en el mundo del fanfiction (Soné como en los Óscar e-e)**

**Disclaimer: BTR no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes; esto es solo una loca adaptación que nació en mi retorcido cerebro.**

**Naranjas, duraznos y limas. ¡Oh mi!**

-Finalmente alguien compró la vieja casa de los Stetson —dijo la madre de Logan Mitchell. Era sábado en la tarde, y la Sra. Mitchell estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, bifocales posados en su nariz, haciendo sus cuentas con calma.

Logan sintió la Coca-Cola de vainilla que estaba bebiendo burbujear en su nariz.

—Creo que una chica de tu edad se mudó allí —continuó la Sra. Mitchell. —Yo iba a llevar esa cesta hoy. ¿Tal vez quieres hacerlo en mi lugar? —apuntó hacia la monstruosidad de celofán sobre el mostrador.

—Dios, mamá, no —replicó Logan. Desde que se había retirado de la enseñanza en la escuela primaria el año pasado, la madre de Logan se había convertido en la no oficial Dama Wagon de bienvenida en Rosewood, Pensylvania. Ella reunió un millón de cosas al azar -frutos secos, esas cositas de goma que se utilizan para tener frascos abiertos, pollos de cerámica (la mamá de Logan estaba obsesionada con los pollos), una guía de posadas de Rosewood, y otras cosas- en una gran cesta de mimbre de bienvenida. Ella era un prototipo de madre suburbana, menos por la SUV. Ella pensaba que estas eran ostentosas y consumidoras de gasolina, así que ella conducía un Oh tan práctico Volvo en su lugar.

La Sra. Mitchell se levantó y pasó los dedos por el cabello de castaño Logan. —¿Te molesta mucho ir allí, cariño? ¿Tal vez debería enviar a Presley?

Logan miró a su hermana Presley, quien era un año mayor y descansaba cómodamente en el La-Z-Boy en el estudio viendo Dr. Phil. Logan sacudió la cabeza. —No, está bien. Yo lo haré.

Claro, Logan se quejó un poco y ocasionalmente rodó los ojos. Pero la verdad era, que si su mamá lo pedía, Logan haría todo lo que tenía que hacer. Él era un casi calificación-A, cuatro veces campeón del estado en nado mariposa y un súper obediente hijo. Seguir las reglas y solicitudes era fácil para el.

Además, en el fondo el quería una razón para ver la casa de Jett otra vez. Si bien, parecía que el resto de Rosewood había empezado a pasar de la desaparición de Jett desde hace tres años, dos meses y doce días, Logan no. Incluso ahora, no podría mirar el anuario de séptimo grado sin querer acurrucarse como un balón. A veces en días de lluvia, Logan todavía releía las viejas notas de Jett, que guardaba en una caja de zapatos Adidas debajo de su cama. El incluso mantenía el par de lentes de sol que Jett le prestó, aunque nunca los usaba. Había pasado los últimos años en soledad en Rosewood anhelando otro amigo como Jett, pero eso probablemente no iba a suceder. El no había sido un amigo perfecto, pero con todo y sus defectos, Jett era bastante difícil de reemplazar.

Logan se enderezó y cogió las llaves del Volvo del gancho al lado del teléfono. —Vuelvo en un rato —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del frente detrás de el.

Lo primero que el vio cuando arrancó hacia la vieja casa victoriana de Jett al final de la frondosa calle fue una enorme pila de basura en la cuneta y con un gran letrero de ¡GRATIS! visible, el se dio cuenta que esas eran las cosas de Jett —reconoció el blanco, viejo y mullido cobertor de corduroy de Jett. Los Stetson se habían mudado lejos hacía ya nueve meses. Al parecer, habían dejado algunas cosas atrás.

El aparcó detrás de una gigante camioneta de Bekins y salió del Volvo. —Whoa —susurró, tratando de evitar que su labio inferior temblara. Bajo la silla, allí había muchas pilas de libros mugrientos.

Logan llegó hasta allí y miró los lomos. The Red Badge of Courage, The Prince and the Paupper. El recordaba haberlos leído en la clase de ingles de la Sra. Pierce en séptimo grado, hablaban sobre simbolismo, metáforas, y desenlace. Allí habían más libros en la parte de abajo, incluyendo algunos que solo lucían como viejos cuadernos. Cajas cerca a los libros; estaban marcadas como ROPA DE JETT y VIEJOS PAPELES DE JETT. Asomándose de una caja había una cinta azul y roja. Logan tiró un poco de ella. Era una medalla de natación de sexto grado que el había dejado en la casa de Jett un día cuando habían inventado un juego llamado Dioses Olímpicos de Sexo.

—¿Quieres eso?

Logan levantó la mirada. Estaba frente a una chica alta y delgada con piel color leonado, y salvaje cabello rizado negro-castaño. La chica llevaba un top amarillo cuya tira se deslizaba de su hombro hasta revelar una tira de sostén naranja y verde.

La medalla de natación se deslizó de sus manos y golpeó contra el césped. —Um, no —dijo, luchando por levantarla.

—Puedes tomar cualquier cosa. ¿Miras el letrero?

—No, de verdad, está bien.

La chica extendió su mano. —Stephanie King. Me mudé aquí.

—Yo soy Logan—habló, tomando la mano de Stephanie y sacudiéndola. Se sentía realmente formal sacudir la mano de una chica. Logan no estaba seguro de que el hubiera hecho eso antes. Se sintió un poco confuso. ¿Quizás no había comido suficiente Honey Nut Cheerios para el desayuno?

Stephanie señaló las cosas sobre el césped. —¿Puedes creer que toda esas estupideces estaban en mi nueva habitación? Tuve que sacarlas todas yo sola. Eso apesta.

—Sip, todo esto pertenecía a Jett —Logan prácticamente susurró. Stephanie se inclinó a revisar algunos de los libros de bolsillo.

Ella empujó la tira de su top de vuelta a su hombro. —¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Logan hizo una pausa. ¿Es? ¿Quizás Stephanie no había escuchado sobre la desaparición de Jett? —Um, el era. Hace algún tiempo. Al igual que de muchos otros chicos que viven por aquí —explicó Logan, omitiendo la parte sobre el secuestro o muerte o cualquier cosa que debió haber sucedido y que el no soportaría imaginar. —En séptimo grado. Yo voy al onceavo ahora en el Rosewood Day. —La escuela empezaba después de ese fin de semana. Así que disminuía la práctica de natación, que significaba tres horas diarias de vueltas de nado. Logan ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso.

—¡Yo también voy a Rosewood! —Stephanie sonrió. Ella se dejó caer en la vieja silla de Jett, y las ballestas chirriaron. —Mis padres hablaron en el vuelo hasta aquí de cuan afortunada soy de haber entrado en Rosewood y cuan diferente será de mi escuela en California. Apuesto a que aquí no tienen comida Mexicana, ¿verdad? O, al menos, verdadera y buena comida Mexicana, como comida de Cali-Mexican. Solíamos tenerla en nuestra cafetería y mmm, era tan buena. Voy a tener que ir a Taco Bell. Sus gorditas me hacen querer vomitar.

—Oh —Logan sonrió. Esta chica de verdad hablaba mucho. —Sip, la comida de ese tipo apesta.

Stephanie saltó de la silla. —Esta debe ser una extraña pregunta desde que apenas te conozco, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar el resto de estas cajas hasta mi habitación? —Ella indicó hacia unas cuantas cajas de Crate & Barrel situadas cerca a la camioneta.

Los ojos de Logan se agrandaron. ¿Llevarlo a la vieja habitación de Jett? Pero sería totalmente grosero si se reusara, ¿no? —Um, seguro —dijo temblorosamente.

El vestíbulo aún olía a jabón Dove y popurrí —sólo como era cuando los Stetson vivían allí. Logan se detuvo en la puerta y esperó a que Stephanie le diera instrucciones, incluso aunque el sabía que encontraría con los ojos vendados la vieja habitación de Jett al final de de la sala de arriba. Las cajas de mudanza estaban por todas partes, y dos galgos larguiruchos italianos ladraron desde detrás de una puerta en la cocina.

—Ignóralos —dijo Stephanie, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y empujando la puerta abierta con su cadera.

_Wow, luce igual_, pensó Logan mientras entraba en la habitación. Pero la cosa era, que no era lo mismo: Stephanie había puesto su cama tamaño queen en una esquina diferente, tenía una enorme pantalla plana de computador en su escritorio, y había colocado pósters por todas partes, cubriendo la vieja cenefa de Jett.

Pero algo se sentía igual, como si la presencia de Jett estuviera aún flotando allí. Logan se sintió mareado, confuso y se inclinó contra la pared para apoyarse.

—Ponla en cualquier lugar —dijo Stephanie. Logan trató de ponerse en pie, puso la caja al pie de la cama, y miró alrededor.

—Me gustan tus pósters —dijo. La mayoría de ellos eran de bandas: MIA, Black Eyed Peas, Gwen Stefani en un uniforme de animadora. —Amo a Gwen —añadió.

—Sip —dijo Stephanie. —Mi novio está totalmente obsesionado con ella. Su nombre es Justin. Él es de San Francisco, de donde soy yo.

—Oh. Yo tengo una novia —dijo Logan. —Su nombre es Camille.

—¿Sí? —Stephanie se sentó en su propia cama. —¿Cómo es?

Logan trató de evocar a Camille, su novia de cuatro meses. La había visto hace dos días —ellos habían visto el DVD de Doom en la casa de el. La mamá de Logan estaba en la otra habitación, por supuesto, casualmente molestando, preguntando si ellos necesitaban algo. Ellos habían sido buenos amigos por un tiempo, el mismo tiempo desde que estaban en el equipo de natación. Todos sus compañeros de equipo decían que ellos deberían salir, así que lo hicieron. —Ella es genial.

—¿Por qué ya no eres amigo del chico que vivía aquí? —preguntó Stephanie.

Logan pasó su mano sobre su cabello castaño. Wow. Así que Stephanie de verdad no sabía sobre Jett. Sin embargo, si Logan empezaba a hablar de Jett, entraría en un estado depresivo, lo que sería extraño. El apenas conocía a ésta chica Stephanie. —Crecí apartado de todos mis viejos amigos de séptimo grado. Todos cambiaron mucho, supongo.

Esa era una subestimación. De los otros mejores amigos de Logan, Kendall se había convertido en una exagerada versión de su ya híper-auto perfecto yo; la familia de Carlos de repente se había mudado a Islandia el otoño después de que Jett hubiera desaparecido; y el adorable y tonto James se había convertido totalmente en poco tonto y no adorable y ahora era una engreído total. James y su nuevo mejor amigo, Dak Zevon, se habían transformado completamente el verano entre el octavo y el noveno grado. La mamá de Logan recientemente había visto a James entrar en Wawa, la tienda local de conveniencia, y le dijo a Logan que James lucía "demasiado _whore_ como ese chico River Viiperi." Logan nunca había escuchado a su madre usar la palabra whore.

—Yo sé cómo es crecer apartada —dijo Stephanie subiendo y bajando en su cama mientras se sentaba. —¿Cómo es mi novio? Él está tan asustado de que lo vaya a abandonar ahora que estamos en diferentes costas. Él es como un bebé grande.

—Mi novia y yo estamos en el equipo de natación, así que nos vemos todo el tiempo —dijo Logan, buscando un lugar para sentarse también. _Tal vez demasiado tiempo_, pensó.

—¿Nadas? —Preguntó Stephanie. Ella miró a Logan de arriba abajo, que hizo que Logan se sintiera un poco incómodo. —Apuesto a que eres verdaderamente bueno. Tienes buena espalda.

—Oh, no sé— Logan se sonrojó y se inclinó contra el escritorio blanco de madera.

—¡De verdad! —sonrió Stephanie. —Pero... si eres un gran deportista, ¿eso significa que me matarías si fumo un poco de hierba?

—¿Qué, ahora? —los ojos de Logan se agrandaron. —¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

—Ellos están en el supermercado. Y mi hermano, él está en algún lugar, pero a él no le importará— Stephanie metió las manos bajo el colchón por una lata de Altoids. Abrió la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de su cama, sacó un porro y lo encendió. El humo ondeó en el patio e hizo una nube brumosa alrededor de un gran árbol de roble.

Stephanie inhaló de nuevo el porro. —¿Quieres?

Logan nunca había tratado de fumar en su vida, el siempre pensó que sus padres lo sabrían de alguna manera, como por el olor de su cabello o forzándolo a orinar en un cubo o algo. Y está no será la primera vez.

—Um, no gracias —Logan hizo un gesto de negación con sus manos.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo Maya, tomando de nuevo el porro.

Logan no podía respirar, gracias al humo que golpeó repentinamente su cara, y sólo sacudió su cabeza, jadeando. Respiró un poco más, tratando de obtener aire en su pecho. Finalmente sintió el aire en sus pulmones de nuevo. Mientras Stephanie giraba su brazo, Logan vio una gran y blanca cicatriz descendiente en su muñeca. Whoa. Parecía un poco como una serpiente albina sobre su piel bronceada. Dios, el probablemente ya estaba alucinando.

De repente allí había un fuerte ruido metálico. Logan saltó entonces escuchó el ruido otra vez. —¿Qué es eso? —jadeó.

Stephanie tomó otra calada y sacudió la cabeza. —Los trabajadores. Estamos aquí hace un día y mis padres ya han empezado las renovaciones. —Sonrió. —Estás totalmente asustado, como si pensaras que los policías estuvieran viniendo. ¿Has estado en una redada antes?

—¡No! —Logan explotó en risas; ese era un pensamiento tan ridículo. Stephanie sonrió y exhaló. —Debería irme —Logan dijo con tono áspero.

La cara de Stephanie cayó. —¿Por qué?

Logan arrastró los pies fuera de la cama. —Le dije a mi mamá que sólo pararía por unos minutos. Pero te veré en la escuela el martes.

—Bien —dijo Stephanie —¿Quizás podrías enseñarme todo por aquí?

Logan sonrió. —Seguro.

Stephanie sonrió y dijo adiós moviendo tres dedos. —¿Sabes cómo encontrar el camino de salida?

—Eso creo —Logan dijo mirando una vez más la habitación de Jett, er, de Stephanie, y entonces caminó hacia las escaleras demasiado-familiares.

No fue hasta que Logan sacudió su cabeza afuera en el aire libre, pasó por todas las viejas cosas de Jett en la cuneta, y se subió de vuelta al auto de sus padres, que el vio la cesta de bienvenida en el asiento trasero. Joder, pensó, dejando la canasta entre la vieja silla de Jett y sus cajas de libros. ¿Quién necesita una guía de Rosewood, de cualquier manera? Stephanie ya vive aquí.

Y Logan de repente estaba aliviado de que ella lo hiciera. Tal vez, su presencia haría desaparecer la de Jett de una vez por todas… Aunque eso sería algo muy difícil.

**(N/A): Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Tal vez no podré ser el chico con más lectores pero si tengo, por lo menos uno, le daré los capítulos que quiera. Y siguiendo con la historia, me puse a releer el libro y adaptar los capítulos no será taaaan difícil cómo pensé; aunque admito que unos costarán. Para concluir, quiero agradecer (Otra vez con los Óscar) a HikariRushLoveGleek por hacer mi historia una de sus favoritas y también por seguirla.**

**Ahora, citando a RusherloveKogan: Gracias por leer.**


	3. Kendall camina por las tablas

**(N/A): parece que este retorcido proyecto está ganando fama. Diré la verdad: cuando vi que RusherloveKogan había dejado un review casi me caigo de la silla xd solo por el simple hecho de que es mi escritor favorito en el fanfiction y saber que le lee mi historia, es emocionante. También gracias a los demás lectores (HikariRusherLoveGleek, Loganeitor96 y kamesbytheway) por seguirla. Quiero mencionar que es algo irónico el que me pidan actualizar cuando yo lo hacía (Y seguiré haciendo xd) y que todas las críticas constructivas que recibí (David, te miro a ti) las pondré en marcha. **

**Kendall camina por las tablas.**

-Cariño, no debes comer mejillones con las manos. No está bien.

Kendall Knight miró a través de la mesa a su madre, Jennifer, que nerviosamente deslizaba sus manos a través de su perfectamente destacado cabello rojo cenizo. —Lo siento —dijo Kendall, tomando el ridículamente pequeño tenedor para comer mejillones.

—Realmente no creo que Katie deba estar viviendo en la casa de la ciudad con todo ese polvo. —La Sra. Knight dijo a su esposo, ignorando la disculpa de Kendall.

Kent Knight rodó su cuello. Cuando él no estaba ejerciendo la abogacía, estaba montando bicicleta furiosamente en todos los caminos de Rosewood con apretadas y coloridas camisetas y pantalones, agitando el puño al pasar a los autos. Todo ese ciclismo le daba un dolor crónico en sus hombros.

—¡Todo ese martilleo! No sé cómo ella consiguió terminar sus estudios — continuó la Sra. Knight.

Kendall y sus padres estaban sentados en el Moshulu, un restaurante a bordo de un barco en el puerto de Filadelfia, esperando para que la hermana de Kendall, Katie, los encontrara para cenar. Era una gran cena de celebración porque Katie había graduado de la licenciatura en U Penn un año antes y había entrado en la Escuela de Negocios Penn Wharton. La casa del centro de la ciudad de Filadelfia estaba siendo reformada como un regalo de sus padres para Katie.

En sólo dos días, Kendall estaría empezando su tercer año en Rosewood y tendría que entregarse al calendario del año lleno: cinco AP's, capacitación en liderazgo, campaña de organización de caridad, la edición del anuario, audiciones de drama, prácticas de hockey, y enviar solicitudes lo antes posible para el programa de verano, ya que todos sabían que la mejor manera de lograr entrar en Iv era entrar en uno de sus campamentos de verano pre-College. Pero había una cosa que Kendall había esperado este año: mudarse al granero remodelado que estaba en la parte trasera de la propiedad de su familia. Conforme con sus padres, este era el camino perfecto para prepararla para el College —¡Solo mira cómo había funcionado con Katie! Decían. Pero Kendall estaba feliz de seguir los pasos de su hermana en este caso, ya que ellos lo condujeron a la tranquila y luminosa casa de huéspedes donde Kendall escaparía de sus padres y sus constantes ladridos de labradoodles.

Los hermanos tenían una tranquila y larga rivalidad en la que Kendall había perdido siempre: Kendall había ganado el Premio Presidencial al Estado Físico cuatro veces en la primaria; Katie lo había ganado cinco. Kendall obtuvo el segundo lugar en el concurso de geografía del séptimo grado, Katie obtuvo el primero. Kendall estaba en el comité del anuario, en todas las obras de la escuela, y estaba tomando cinco clases AP este año; Katie había hecho todas estas cosas en su tercer año además de trabajar en la granja de caballos de su madre y entrenaba para la maratón de Filadelfia por la investigación de la leucemia. No importaba cuan altos eran los GPA de Kendall o cuantas actividades extra-curriculares ella pusiera en su horario, nunca estaría cerca del nivel de perfección de Katie.

Kendall tomó otro mejillón con sus dedos y lo metió en su boca. Su papá amaba ese restaurante, con esos oscuros revestimientos de manera, gruesos tapetes orientales, y el embriagador olor de mantequilla, vino tinto, y aire salado. Sentados entre mástiles y velas, se sentía como si pudieras saltar sobre la borda hacía el puerto. Kendall miró hacia la Rivera Schuylkill al gran burbujeante acuario en Camden, Nueva Jersey. Un barco enorme de fiesta decorado con luces navideñas flotaba junto a ello. Alguien disparó juegos artificiales amarillos frente a la cubierta. Ese bote estaba teniendo más diversión del que el de ellos estaba teniendo.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del amigo de Katie? —su madre murmuró.

—Creo que es Kevin —Kendall dijo.

—Ella me dijo que él estaba estudiando para ser doctor. —Dijo su madre.— En U Penn

—Claro que sí —Kendall dijo con voz cantarina. Masticó un pedazo de concha de mejillón e hizo una mueca de dolor. Katie estaba trayendo a su novio de dos meses a cenar. La familia todavía no lo conocía -él había estado visitando a su familia o algo así- pero los novios de Katie eran todos iguales: guapos como de libros de texto, de buenos modales, jugadores de golf. Katiel no tenía una pizca de creatividad en su cuerpo y claramente buscaba la misma predictibilidad en sus novios.

—¡Mamá! —una familiar voz llamó detrás de Kendall.

Katie se abalanzó al otro lado de la mesa y dio a sus padres un gran beso. No había cambiado desde la secundaria: su cabello castaño estaba tan _perfecto cómo siempre_ dirían sus padres, no llevaba maquillaje excepto por un poco de base, y vestía un desaliñado vestido amarillo de cuello cuadrado, una chaqueta de color rosa con perlas de botones, y los zapatos de tacón kitten.

—¡Cariño! —su madre gritó.

—Mamá, papá, aquí está Kevin —Katie puso la mano en alguien a su lado. Kendall trató de mantener su boca cerrada. No había nada de flaco, como pájaro, o libro de texto en Kevin. Él era alto y larguirucho y vestía una bellamente cortada camisa Thomas Pink. Su cabello rubio estaba cortado en un estilo largo, enmarañado y desaliñado. Tenía piel hermosa, altos pómulos, y ojos almendrados.

Kevin sacudió las manos de sus padres y se sentó en la mesa. Katie le preguntó a su mamá algo sobre a dónde enviar la cuenta del fontanero, mientras Kendall esperaba ser presentado. Kevin pretendió estar realmente interesado en el descomunal vaso de vino.

—Soy Kendall —él dijo finalmente. Se preguntó si su respiración olía a mejillones. —El otro hijo —Kendall asintió hacia el otro lado de la mesa —el que ellos mantienen en el sótano.

—Oh —Kevin sonrió. —Genial.

¿Era ese un acento británico el que escuchó? —¿No es extraño que ellos no te han preguntado una sola cosa sobre ti? —Kendall señaló a sus padres. Ahora ellos estaban hablando sobre contratistas y la mejor manera para usar en el suelo de la sala.

Kevin se encogió de hombros, y entonces susurró, —Un poco —él guiñó.

De repente, Katie agarró la mano de Kevin. —Oh, mira ya lo has conocido — dijo ella

—Sí —sonrió él— No me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

Claro que ella no lo había hecho.

—Así que, Katie —la Sra. Knight dijo— Papi y yo estamos hablando sobre dónde deberías quedarte mientras las renovaciones pasan. Y he pensado en algo. ¿Por qué no vienes a Rosewood a vivir con nosotros por un par de meses? Puedes viajar diariamente a Penn; sabes cuán fácil es.

Katie arrugó su nariz. Por favor di no, por favor di no, Kendall pensó.

—Bueno —Katie ajustó la correa de su vestido amarillo. Cuanto más Kendall se quedaba mirándola, más el color hacía lucir a Katie como si ella tuviera la gripe. Ella miró a Kevin —La cosa es… Kevin y yo vamos a mudarnos a la casa en la ciudad… juntos.

—¡Oh! —su madre sonrió a los dos. —Bueno… Supongo que Kevin podría quedarse con nosotros también… ¿Qué piensas, Kent?

¿Iban a mudarse juntos? Su hermana realmente tenía algo de agallas. Sólo podía imaginarse qué sucedería si ella soltara una bomba como esa. Mamá realmente haría a Kendall vivir en el sótano, o quizás en el establo. Él podría establecer una tienda junto a la compañera cabra de los caballos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso está bien —dijo su padre. ¡Increíble!— Ciertamente será tranquilo. Mamá se pasa la mayor parte del día en el establo, y Kendall por supuesto estará en la escuela.

—¿Estás en la escuela? —preguntó Kevin— ¿Dónde?

—Él está en secundaria —Katie interrumpió. Ella miró fijamente a Kendall, como si estuviera comparándolo. —La misma secundaria a la que yo fui. Nunca pregunté, Kendall ¿eres el presidente de la clase este año?

—Vice presidente —balbuceó Kendall. No había manera de que Katie no lo supiera ya.

—¿OH, no eres tan feliz de que resultara de esa forma? —Katie preguntó.

—No —Kendall dijo categóricamente. Él había corrido por el primer lugar la primavera pasada, pero había sido sacado y había obtenido la vacante de Vice presidente. Él odiaba perder en cualquier cosa.

Katie sacudió su cabeza. —No entiendes Kendall, es demasiado trabajo. Cuando fui presidenta, ¡difícilmente tenía tiempo para algo más!

—Tienes muy pocas actividades, Kendall —murmuró la Sra. Knight. —Está el anuario, y todos esos juegos de hockey…

—Además, Kendall, asumirás si el presidente, ya sabes… muere— Katie guiñó hacia él como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste, lo que no estaban haciendo. Katie se giró hacia sus padres. —Mamá, creo que tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué Kevin y yo no nos quedamos en el granero? Entonces estaremos fuera de tu camino.

Kendall sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en los testículos. ¿El granero?

La Sra. Knight llevó un dedo con manicura francesa a su perfectamente pintada boca. —Hmm —declaró. Se giró tentativamente hacia Kendall. —¿Serías capaz de esperar unos pocos meses, cariño? Entonces el granero será todo tuyo.

—¡Oh! —Katie soltó su tenedor. —¡No sabía que ibas a mudarte allí, Kendall! No quiero causar problemas...

—Está bien —interrumpió Kendall, agarrando su vaso de agua fría y tomando un gran trago. Se ordenó a sí mismo no hacer un berrinche en frente de sus padres y la perfecta Katie. —Puedo esperar.

—¿De verdad? —Katie preguntó. —¡Eso es tan dulce de tu parte!

Su madre presionó su fría y delgada mano contra la de Kendall y sonrió con alegría. —Sabía que entenderías.

—¿Pueden perdonarme? —Kendall vertiginosamente empujó su asiento hacia tras de la mesa y se levantó. —Estaré de regreso —Caminó sobre el piso de madera del bote, bajó por las escaleras alfombradas, y salió por la entrada principal. Él necesitaba llegar a tierra firme.

Fuera en el pasillo del Penn, el horizonte de Filadelfia brillaba. Kendall se sentó en un banco y respiró como en el yoga. Entonces sacó su cartera y empezó a ordenar el dinero. Los giró todos desde unos, cincos y veintes en la misma dirección y alfabetizándolos de acuerdo a la combinación de letra y numero impresos en verde en las esquinas. Hacer esto siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor. Cuando terminó, miró hacia la cubierta del comedor. Sus padres estaban de cara al río, así que ellos no podían verlo. Excavó a través de sus bolsillos por su paquete de emergencia de Marlboro y encendió uno.

Tomó una calada y después otra. Robar el granero era demasiado malvado, pero hacerlo de una forma tan educada era el estilo de Katie ella siempre había sido buena por fuera pero horrible por dentro. Y nadie podía verlo a excepción de Kendall.

Él se había vengado de Katie sólo una vez, unas cuantas semanas antes de que terminara el séptimo grado. Una noche, Katie y su novio de entonces, Austin Duncan, estaban estudiando para los finales. Cuando Austin se iba, Kendall lo acorraló fuera cerca de su SUV, que él había parqueado detrás de la hilera de pinos de su casa. Él simplemente había querido coquetear, Kendall siempre supo que era bisexual; incluso uno de sus mejores amigos le atraía, Logan Mitchell, pero solo una persona lo sabía… Jett Stetson

Austin estaba desperdiciando su belleza en su escueta y santurrona hermana así que él dio a Austin un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Pero cuando él lo apretó contra la puerta del pasajero, Kendall no trató de huir. Ellos sólo pararon de besarse cuando la alarma de su auto empezó a sonar.

Cuando Kendall le dijo a Jett sobre esto, él dijo que era algo muy horrible y que debía confesárselo a Katie. Kendall sospechó que Jett estaba enojado porque ellos habían tenido una competencia todo el año sobre quién podría liarse con las chicas más maduras, aunque al parecer, a Kendall no le importaba el género. Besar a Austin ponía a Kendall como líder. Pero ese no era el caso, Jett solo quería que se lo dijera a su hermana porqué así su familia, se enteraría de la orientación que llevaba su casi perfecto hijo. Lo que lo hundiría hasta el fondo. A pesar de ser los ''mejores amigos'' Kendall y Jett eran rivales a muerte.

Kendall inhaló bruscamente. Él odiaba estar recordando ese periodo de su vida. Pero la vieja casa de los Stetson estaba justo al lado de la suya, y la ventana de la habitación de Jett daba a la de Kendall era como Jett frecuentaba su 24/7. Todo lo que Kendall tenía que hacer era mirar fuera de su ventana y allí estaba Jett, colgando su uniforme de hockey justo donde Kendall podía verlo o paseándose por su habitación jugando en su móvil.

Kendall quería pensar que él había cambiado mucho desde el séptimo grado. Todos habían sido tan malos… especialmente Jett. Y el peor recuerdo de todo era el asunto… El asunto de Lucy. Pensar en lo que hizo Kendall se sentía tan horrible, que él deseó poder borrarlo de su cerebro como lo hacían en la película El Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos.

—No deberías estar fumando, ya sabes.

Él se giró, y allí estaba Kevin parado justo a su lado. Kendall lo miró, sorprendido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?

—Ellos estaban… —él abrió y cerró sus manos una contra la otra, como bocas hablando.—Y yo tengo algo aquí. —Sacó una BlackBerry.

—Oh —Kendall dijo. —¿Es eso del hospital? Escuché que eres un doctor influyente.

—Bueno, no, realmente, sólo soy estudiante de primer año de medicina —dijo Kevin, y entonces apuntó a su cigarrillo. —¿Te importa si tengo un poco de eso?

Kendall torció las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba con ironía. —Me dijiste que no fumara —dijo, entregándoselo a él.

—Sí, bueno —Kevin tomó una profunda calada del cigarrillo. —¿Estás bien?

—Lo que sea —Kendall no quería hablar de cosas con el nuevo novio de su hermana que había robado su granero para vivir en él. —¿De dónde eres?

—Norte de Londres. Aunque, mi papá es coreano. Él se mudó a Inglaterra para ir a Oxford y terminó quedándose. Todos preguntan.

—OH, yo no iba a hacerlo —Kendall replicó, a pesar de que había pensado en ello. —¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi hermana?

—En un Starbucks —contestó. —Ella estaba en la fila delante de mí.

—OH —dijo Kendall.

—Ella estaba comprando un latte —agregó Kevin golpeando el bordillo de piedra.—Eso fue hace pocos meses —Kevin tomó otra entrecortada calada, sus manos temblando un poco y sus ojos girando alrededor. —Yo la imaginaba antes de llegar a la casa de la ciudad.

—Correcto —dijo Kendall, dándose cuenta que él parecía un poco nervioso. Quizás estaba tenso por la reunión con sus padres. ¿O era irse a vivir con Katie lo que lo tenía sobre el borde? Si Kendall fuera un el chico que tuviera que mudarse con Katie, él se arrojaría a al nido de cuervos de Moshulu o dentro del río Schuylkill.

Kevin le devolvió el cigarrillo. —Espero que esté bien que vaya a quedarme en tu casa.

—Um, sí. Lo que sea.

Kevin lamió sus labios. —Quizás pueda conseguir que olvides tu adicción a fumar.

Kendall se puso rígido —No soy adicto.

—Seguro no lo eres —contestó Kevin sonriendo.

Kendall sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente. —No, nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. —Y eso era verdad: Kendall odiaba sentirse fuera de control

Kevin sonrió. —Bien, ciertamente suena como que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Eres de esa manera con todo? — preguntó Kevin, sus ojos brillando.

Allí había algo en la luz, burla en la forma en que él dijo eso que hizo que Kendall se detuviera. ¿Ellos estaban… coqueteando? Kevin no podía ser bisexual… ¿O sí? Se miraron mutuamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que un gran grupo de gente silbando que esperaban el bote sobre la calle reventó su burbuja. Kendall bajó sus ojos.

— ¿Así que, piensas que es hora de volver? —preguntó Kevin.

Kendall vaciló y miró a la calle, llena de taxis, listos para llevarlo a donde él quisiera. Casi quería preguntar a Kevin si tomaría uno de los taxis con él para ir al juego de béisbol en el Citizens Bank Park, dónde ellos podían comer perros calientes, gritar a los jugadores, y contar cuantos strikeout el lanzador de los Phillies acumularía. Él podía usar los asientos de su papá -que más que nada eran malgastados, de todos modos- y él apostaba a que Kevin lo aceptaría. ¿Por qué volver dentro, cuando su familia sólo continuaría ignorándolos? Un taxi paró en la luz, a unos cuantos pies de ellos. Él lo miró. Entonces miró a Kevin.

—Después de ti — dijo Kendall, y mantuvo la puerta abierta para él así ellos podrían subir de vuelta a al barco.

**(N/A): Otro capítulo terminado. Tal vez algunos se habrán dado cuenta, pero lo preguntaron y debo responder ¿De qué libro es? Pretty Little liars (Amo ese libro *-*) OJO, el libro, no la serie. Soy más seguidor de la serie pero decidí adaptar el libro porqué es cómo que… Más apegado a la historia original. Ese Kendall es todo un loquisho. Por cierto, eh pensado en inventarme una frase propia para despedirme (Seamos sinceros, no puedo pasarme cada capítulo citando a David). También me disculpo por los ''pequeños errores'' que dejo pasar; es que apenas soy un feto de tan solo 13 años de edad que es super flojo para releer así que… Gracias por su lectura (?) xd (Aún trabajo en la frase -.-).**


	4. El primer prendedor de James

**(N/A): Uf, no me gustó cómo quedó este capítulo, siento que está algo forzado… Pero la opinión importante es la de ustedes así que… Espero que lo disfruten y que no haya quedado taaan mal cómo yo pienso. Advierto que releí el capítulo pero no aseguro que no hallan errores porque, como dice mi familia: soy muy despistado xd.**

**El primer prendedor de James**

-¡Y aparentemente ¡estaban teniendo sexo en la habitación de los padres de Bethany!- Se escuchó gritar a una chica frente al mostrador.

James Diamond miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, Dak Zevon, a través de la mesa. Era dos días antes de que la escuela comenzara y estaban sentados en la terraza del café inspirado en Francia, Rive Gauche, en el centro comercial King James, tomando vino tinto y contando pequeñas historias. James tomó otro sorbo de vino y notó a una mujer de unos cuarenta y tanto mirando lascivamente hacia ellos. _Una normal Charlotte Haze_, pensó James, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Dak no comprendería la referencia literaria, pero sólo porque James era el chico más solicitado en Rosewood Day no quería decir que estuviera por encima de probar los libros de lectura recomendada para el verano en Rosewood Day de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba acostado a lado de su piscina con nada para hacer. Además _Lolita_ parecía deliciosamente sucio.

Dak se giró alrededor para ver a quién estaba mirando James. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una traviesa sonrisa. —Deberíamos deslumbrarla.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? —Los ojos avellana de James se ensancharon. Dak asintió A la de tres, James apretó su miembro con su mano derecha y Dak miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro, Charlotte estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y accidentalmente derramó su vaso de Pinot sobre sus piernas. —¡Mierda! —gritó antes de salir disparada hacia el baño.

—Perfecto —dijo Dak. Tiraron sus servilletas sobre sus nuggets sin comer y se prepararon para marcharse.

Se habían hecho amigos el verano entre octavo y noveno grado, cuando ambos habían sido echados de las pruebas para el equipo de futboll americano de primer año de Rosewood. Juraron que entrarían al equipo al año siguiente, decidieron perder toneladas de peso –así podrían ser los atléticos y musculosos chicos que las chicas deseaban tener. Pero una vez que consiguieron ser fuertes y magníficos, decidieron que jugar había pasado y que las deportistas eran perdedores, entonces nunca se molestaron en volver a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo.

Desde entonces, James y Dak compartían todo, bueno, casi todo. James no le había dicho a Dak cómo había perdido peso tan rápidamente. Era demasiado grotesco como para hablar de eso. Mientras que una dura dieta de semillas de fruta era admirable, no había nada, nada admirable sobre comer una tonelada de basura mantecosa, grasienta y de preferencia llena de queso y luego vomitar todo eso. Pero James estaba por sobre ese pequeño mal hábito por ahora, entonces realmente no importaba.

—Sabes que esa mujer había metido la pata —susurró Dak. —¿Qué va a pensar Jennifer?

—Se reirá —dijo James.

—Uh, no pienso eso.

James se encogió de hombres. —Podría.

Dak resopló. —Sí, deslumbrando a extraños va bien con una promesa de virginidad.

La promesa de virginidad. James era increíblemente popular, tenía una extraordinariamente caliente novia, Jennifer Collins -la chica que había deseado desde séptimo grado- que se había estado comportando un poco extraño últimamente. Ella siempre había sido la Sra. All-American Girl Scout- mientras era voluntaria en su antiguo hogar y sirviendo pavo a los sin casa en el Día de Acción de Gracias –pero anoche, cuando James, Jennifer, Dak, y un puñado de otros chicos pasaban el rato en el jacuzzi de cedro de Jim Freed, encubiertamente bebiendo Coronas (marca de cerveza), Jennifer había tomado un mando de All-American Girl Scout. Había anunciado, un poco orgullosamente, que había firmado una "promesa" de virginidad y había prometido no tener sexo antes del matrimonio. Todos, James incluido, habían estado demasiado atontados para responder.

—Ella no hablaba en serio —dijo James con seguridad. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Un puñado de niños firmaban la promesa; James calculaba que sólo era una tendencia pasajera.

—¿Tú crees? —Dak sonrió con satisfacción—Vamos a ver qué sucede en la fiesta de Noel el próximo viernes.

James apretó sus dientes. Parecía como si Dak se estuviera riendo de él. —¿Por qué no compramos algo? Tal vez te saque esas ridículas ideas —dijo, levantándose.

—¿Qué te parece Tiffany's? —preguntó Dak.

—¿Tiffany's? Amigo, esa tienda es para chicas.

—Esa tienda para chicas, podría tener el regalo perfecto para Jennifer… El que la podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Bien.

Dieron un paseo por la nueva sección de lujo del centro comercial King James, que tenía un Burberry, un Trunk, un Gucci, y un Zara's; olía al último perfume de Michael Kors; y estaba abarrotado de chicas lindas de-regreso-a-preparatoria con sus bellas mamás. En un viaje al centro comercial a solas hace unas semanas atrás, James había visto a su antiguo amigo Kendall Knight con un reloj Casio en su muñeca, y recordaba cómo él solía hacer una orden especial de ellos en todos sus colores. James se sintió divertido por saber ese tipo de detalles sobre alguien de la cual ya no era amigo. Y mientras veía a Kendall examinando los nuevos relojes en azul eléctrico, James se preguntó si Kendall estaba pensando lo que él estaba pensando: esta nueva ala del centro comercial era justo el tipo de lugar que Jett Stetson hubiera amado. James a menudo pensaba en todas las cosas que Jett se había perdido – la fogata de regreso a casa el año pasado, la fiesta de karaoke de Lauren Ryan para sus dulces dieciséis en la mansión de su familia, las fundas de cuero para iPod nano con distintos motivos… iPod nanos, en general. Pero ¿la cosa más grande que Jett se había perdido? El cambio de imagen de James, por supuesto –y lo que él había hecho fue como un cañonazo.

Él y Dak se dirigieron hacia Tiffany's; estaba lleno de vidrio, cromo, y luces blancas que hacían que los impecables diamantes brillaran incluso más. Al principio recibieron miradas confusas y provocativas de las chicas en el lugar pero, luego volvieron a los brillantes accesorios en las vitrinas. Dak merodeaba alrededor de las vitrinas y entonces levantó las cejas hacia James.

—¿Tal vez un collar?

—¿Qué hay sobre un brazalete?

—No está mal.

Caminaron hacia la vitrina y miraron en brazalete de plata con un prendedor en forma de corazón. —Es lindo —Dijo Dak.

—¿Interesados? —Preguntó una elegante dependienta mayor.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo James.

—Si tu chica es tan encantadora como tú, sería perfecto para ella. —La mujer abrió la vitrina y tanteó alrededor por el brazalete. —Está en todas las revistas.

James le dio un codazo a Dak. —Pruébatelo tú.

Dak lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y luego suspiró. —Es verdaderamente hermoso. Pero no creo que sea mi tipo —James volvió a golpearlo. No tuvo más opción y se colocó el brazalete; ganándose las burlas de algunas chicas y de su mejor amigo. Entonces la mujer se giró hacia otro cliente. Cuando lo hizo, Dak deslizó el brazalete fuera de su muñeca y lo metió dentro de su bolsillo. Al mismo tiempo, James apretó sus labios y le hizo señas a otra dependienta, una chica de cabello rubio-miel que usaba brillo labial color coral.

—¿Puedo mirar ese brazalete de ahí, el con el amuleto redondo?

—¡Seguro!— La chica abrió la vitrina. —Tengo uno de esos para mí.

—¿Qué hay sobre aquellos aros ?— James los señaló. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir cualquier accesorio para Jennifer.

—Por supuesto.

Dak se había movido hacia los diamantes. James sostuvo los aros y el brazalete en sus manos. Juntos, eran $350. Repentinamente, un enjambre de chicas japonesas abarrotaron el mostrador, todas señalando a otro brazalete con un amuleto redondo en la vitrina de vidrio. James examinó el techo en busca de cámaras y las puertas por detectores.

El tiempo se hizo más lento. James metió el brazalete en los bolsillos de su pantalón y los aros, en los de su chaqueta. El corazón de James golpeaba con fuerza. Esta era la mejor parte de tomar cosas: la sensación de anticipación. Se sentía toda agitado y vivo.

Dak señaló con la mano un anillo de diamante hacia él. —Se verían bien en Jennifer.

—Vamos. —James agarró su brazo. —Vamos a Trunk.

—¿No te quieres regalarle alguno? —Dak puso mala cara. Él siempre paraba después de que sabía que James había hecho el trabajo.

—Nah —dijo James. Tenía que conseguir salir de ahí mientras las chicas japonesas todavía estaban haciendo alboroto alrededor del mostrador. La dependienta no había vuelto a mirar en su dirección.

—Bien —dijo Dak. Tomó el anillo -sosteniéndolo por sus diamantes, lo que incluso James sabía que se suponía no debía hacer- de regreso a la dependienta. —Esos diamantes son muy pequeños, la novia de mi amigo no los aceptará —dijo. —Lo siento.

—Tenemos otros —intentó la mujer.

—Vamos —dijo James, agarrando el brazo de Dak. Su corazón martilleaba mientras hilaban su camino por Tiffany's. James era un experimentado profesional en esto –primero había sido el dulce suelto en la tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas Wawa, luego CDs de Tower, luego camisetas de bebé de Ralph Lauren –y se sentía más grande y más poderoso cada vez. Cerró sus ojos y cruzó el umbral, preparándose a sí mismo para que las alarmas se dispararan.

Pero nada pasó. Estaban fuera.

Dak apretó su mano. —¿Conseguiste uno?

—Por supuesto. —Sacó los brazaletes de sus bolsillos. —Y estos. —Excavó en sus otros bolsillos y le mostró a Dak los aros.

—Con estos Jennifer se olvidará de la estúpida promesa. —Dak dijo.

James sonrió. —Tal vez deba ir a relajarme un poco, mi corazón aún martillea con fuerza.

—¿Un bar? — James asintió—Diviértete.

No queriendo traer mala suerte, se alejó rápidamente de Tiffany's y escuchó por si alguien los venía persiguiendo. El único ruido, sin embargo, era el borboteo de la fuente y una versión de Muzak de —¡Oops! I Did It Again.

_Oh sí, lo hice_, pensó James.

**(N/A): Ahora que lo veo, también es el más corto, en lo poco que lleva esta historia. De todos modos, sus consejos son bien recibidos. Y quiero recomendarles que escuchen la canción que se menciona en éste capítulo: ¡Oops! ****I Did It Again de la hermosa Britney Spears *-* es muy buena. ****A mí me encanta. Es muy famosa (La canción) así que, a lo mejor algunos ya la escucharon.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	5. Los chicos de Islandia son faciles

**(N/A): ¡ME HICE UN TATUAJE! ¡ME HICE UN TATUAJE!... Y esa es mi manera de romper el hielo. Dos capítulos en un día, estoy super inspirado; nah, la verdad es que lo hago porque hoy se estrena ''Cover of me'' capítulo veintidós de la cuarta temporada de Pretty Little liars. Según los productores, se revelarán muchas respuestas pero con el paso del tiempo eh aprendido a no creerles (En serio, dicen eso y luego sacan otras cinco temporadas con más preguntas). En fin, quiero advertir que mañana empiezo los maravillosos estudios y estoy hasta el cuello así que, no prometo actualizar muy seguido (Ahora entiendo a los otros autores -.-).**

**Los chicos de Islandia (y Finlandia) son fáciles**

-Oh, Dios mío, árboles. Estoy tan feliz de ver grandes y frondosos árboles.

El hermano de quince años de Carlos García, Javier, sacó su cabeza de la ventana del Outback de la familia como un Goldfen Retriever. Carlos; sus padres, Sylvia y Roberto —ellos querían que sus hijos los llamaran por sus nombres— y Javi estaban manejando de vuelta del Aeropuerto Internacional de Filadelfia. Se habían bajado de un vuelo de Reykjavik, Islandia. El papá de Carlos era un profesor de historia del arte, y la familia había pasado los últimos dos años en Islandia mientras él ayudaba en la investigación para un documental de televisión sobre el arte escandinavo. Ahora que ellos estaban de vuelta, Javi estaba maravillándose por el escenario local de Pensilvania. Y eso significaba… Cada. Única. Cosa. El mesón de piedra de la era 1700 que vendía jarrones de cerámica ornamentada; las vacas negras mirando sin decir nada al auto detrás de una cerca de madera en la carretera; el centro comercial estilo villa de Nueva Inglaterra que había aparecido desde que se habían ido. Incluso el sórdido Dunkin' Donuts de veinticinco años.

—¡Hombre, no puedo esperar a tener una Coolatta! —Javi gorgoteó.

Carlos gimió. Javi había pasado un par de años solo en Islandia -él reclamaba que todos los islandeses eran "estúpidos que montaban pequeños y homosexuales caballos"- pero Carlos había florecido. Un nuevo comienzo había sido lo que necesitó todo el tiempo, así que estaba feliz cuando su papá hizo el anuncio de que su familia se mudaría. Ese fue el verano después de la desaparición de Jett, y los chicos empezaron a apartarse, dejándolo sin ningún amigo real, sólo una escuela llena de personas que había conocido desde siempre.

Antes de que dejara Europa, Carlos a veces veía a las chicas de lejos, intrigado, pero luego miraba hacia otro lado. Con su inquieto cuerpo de bailarín, cabello negro, y labios sensuales, Carlos sabía que era guapo. Las personas siempre lo decían, ¿pero por qué él no había tenido una cita en el séptimo grado, entonces? Una de las últimas veces que había estado con James –quién de hecho le atraía- le dijo a Carlos que probablemente tendría muchas citas si sólo tratara de encajar un poco más.

Pero Carlos no sabía cómo encajar. Sus padres habían impuesto en su cabeza que era un individuo, no un seguidor del rebaño, y debería ser él mismo. El problema era que Carlos no estaba seguro de quien era Carlos. Desde que tenía once años, había tratado con él punk Carlos, él artístico Carlos, él filme de documental Carlos y, antes de que se mudaran, había incluso tratado él Carlos ideal de Rosewood, el que monta caballos, el que viste camisetas Polo, el chico que era todo lo que las chicas de Rosewood amaban, pero todo lo que no era Carlos. Afortunadamente, ellos se mudaron a Islandia dos semanas después de ese desastre, y en Islandia, todo, todo, todo cambió.

Su padre obtuvo la oferta de trabajo en Islandia después de que Carlos empezara el octavo grado, y su familia hizo las maletas. Sospechaba que lo habían dejado rápidamente por el secreto de su padre que sólo él -y Jett Stetson conocía. Había jurado no pensar sobre eso otra vez al minuto en que el avión despegara, y después de vivir en Reykjavik por algunos meses, Rosewood se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano. Sus padres parecían caer de nuevo enamorados e incluso su hermano totalmente provincial aprendió a hablar islandés y francés. Y Calos cayó enamorado… algunas veces, de hecho.

¿Así que, qué si las chicas de Rosewood no les gustaba la rareza de Carlos? Las islandeses -ricas, mundanas, y fascinantes islandeses- seguro lo hicieron. Y al instante en que se mudaron allí, conoció a una chica llamada Rose. Tenía diecisiete años, una DJ, tenía tres ponis y la más bella estructura ósea que él nunca había visto. Se ofreció a llevarlo a los geiseres de Islandia, y luego, cuando vieron un murmullo y éstos dejaron una gran nube de vapor, ellla lo besó… Pero Carlos no sintió nada.

Fue en ese momento en el que recordó a su mejor amigo James. La manera en que se quedaba mirándolo por horas y horas sin parar, como su sonrisa lo atrapaba al instante en que aparecía. Puede que a muchas personas les desagradara el regordete James; pero lo que los demás odiaban de él, Carlos lo amaba.

Después de del fracaso con Rose, decidió intentar esta vez con un chico, Lars, a quien le gustaba jugar con su viejo casco negro -el que hacía sentir a Carlos seguro- y le dio la mejor fiesta toda la noche en el puerto. Se sentía adorable y sexy en Islandia. Allí, se convirtió en Carlos el islandés, el mejor Carlos hasta ahora. Encontró su estilo -uno entre bohemio y hipster boy, con un montón de capas, zapatos sin cordones, y vaqueros APC, que compró en un viaje a París- leyó a filósofos franceses, viajó en el Eurail, con sólo un anticuado mapa y un solo cambio de ropa interior.

Pero ahora, cada visión de Rosewood desde la ventana del auto, le recordaba el pasado que quería olvidar. Allí estaba el Ferra's Cheesesteaks, donde pasó horas con sus amigos de la escuela. Allí estaba el club country de la piedra cerrada, sus padres no pertenecían, pero había ido con Kendall una vez; sintiéndose atrevido, Carlos había caminado hacia su otro amor platónico, Jennifer Kahn, la hermana de Noel y la segunda de las tres Jennifer's en Rosewood Day, le preguntó si quería compartir un sándwich de helado con él. Ella lo rechazó con frialdad, por supuesto.

Y allí estaba el sol, la línea de árboles, la carretera donde Jett Stetson solía vivir. Mientras el auto se detenía en el cuarto símbolo de pare, Carlos miró fijamente; podía verla, la segunda casa de la esquina. Allí había un montón de basura en la acera, pero por otra parte, la casa estaba tranquila y en silencio. Podía verla sólo un momento antes de cubrir sus ojos. En Islandia, los días pasaban y casi podía olvidarse de Jett, de sus secretos, y de lo que había sucedido. Había estado de vuelta en Rosewood por menos de diez minutos, y Carlos prácticamente podía escuchar la voz de Jett en cada recodo de la calle y veía su reflejo en la ventana de cada casa. Se hundió en su asiento, tratando de no llorar.

Su padre continuó por unas cuantas calles, hasta detenerse en su vieja casa, de un posmoderno marrón oscuro con una sola ventana cuadrada, justo en el centro, una decepción enorme después de la casa adosada frente al mar azul desteñido de Islandia. Carlos siguió a sus padres dentro y entraron en habitaciones separadas.

Escuchó a Javi contestar su móvil afuera y giró sus manos hacia el brillante polvo flotando en el aire.

—¡Mamá! —Javi corrió hacia la puerta del frente—. Hablé con Chad, y dice que las primeras pruebas de lacrosse son hoy.

—¿Lacrosse? —Sylvia salió del comedor—. ¿Ahora?

—Sí —dijo Javi—. ¡Yo voy! —Corrió por las escaleras hacia su vieja habitación.

—¿Carlos, cariño? —La voz de su madre lo hizo volverse—. ¿Puedes llevar a Javi a la práctica?

Carlos dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Um, mamá? No tengo mi licencia.

—¿Y? Conducías todo el tiempo en Reykjavik. El campo de lacrosse sólo está a un par de millas, ¿no? Lo peor que puede pasar, es que golpees una vaca. Solamente espera hasta que él haya terminado.

Carlos se detuvo. Su madre ya sonaba agotada. Escuchó a su papá en la cocina abriendo y cerrando gabinetes y farfullando en voz baja. ¿Podrían sus padres amarse aquí como lo hacían en Islandia? ¿O podrían las cosas volver a ser como solían ser?

—Bien —murmuró. Dejó sus maletas en el pasillo, agarró las llaves del auto, y se deslizó en el asiento delantero.

Su hermano se subió a su lado, asombrosamente vestido con su equipo. Golpeó la red de su palo entusiasmadamente, le dio una conocedora y malvada sonrisa.

—¿Feliz de volver?

Carlos solamente suspiró en respuesta. Todo el camino, Javi tuvo sus manos presionadas contra la ventana del auto, gritando cosas como, "¡Allí está la casa de Caleb! y ¡Derribaron la rampa de skate!" En el vasto, y bien cortado campo de práctica, él apenas había detenido el auto cuando Javi abrió la puerta e inmediatamente salió.

Se deslizó de nuevo en el asiento, mirando hacia el techo, y respiró. "Emocionado de volver," murmuró. Un globo aerostático flotaba serenamente a través de las nubes. Solía ser tan placentero verlos, pero hoy él no estaba centrado en eso, cerró un ojo, y pretendió aplastar el globo entre su pulgar e índice.

Un montón de chicos en camisetas blancas de Nike, pantalones cortos holgados, y gorras de béisbol volteadas caminaban lentamente cerca de su auto hacia la casa en el campo. ¿Ves? Todos los chicos de Rosewood eran copias exactas. Aunque ¿Decir eso no lo incluía a él también? Carlos parpadeó.

Uno de ellos incluso estaba vistiendo la misma camiseta Nike de la Universidad de Pennsylvania que Noel Kahn, el hermano de la chica del sándwich de helado que amaba en octavo grado, solía llevar. Miró el ondulado cabello negro del chico. Espera. ¿Ese era… él? Oh sí. Era él. Carlos no podía creer que estuviera llevando la misma camiseta que vestía cuando tenía trece años. Probablemente lo hacía por suerte o alguna otra extraña superstición de deportista.

Noel lo miró de soslayo, entonces, caminó hacia su auto y golpeó en la ventana. Él la bajó.

—¿Eres ese chico que se fue al Polo Norte, Carlos, cierto? ¿Eras el amigo de Jett S? — Noel continuó.

El estómago de Carlos se desplomó.

—Um —dijo.

—No, hombre —Bradley Freed, el segundo chico más caliente en Rosewood, vino detrás de Noel—. ÉL no se fue al Polo Norte, fue a Finlandia. Ya sabes, de donde es ese modelo Seppanen . ¿El que se parece a James?

Carlos se frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza. ¿James? ¿James Diamond?

Un silbato sonó, y Noel metió la mano en el auto y tocó el brazo de Carlos.

—¿Te vas a quedar y mirarás la práctica, cierto, Finlandia?

—Uh… ja — dijo Carlos.

—¿Qué es eso, un gruñido finlandés de sexo? —rió Bradley.

Carlos rodó los ojos. Estaba muy seguro de que _ja_ era el finlandés para sí, pero por supuesto, estos chicos no sabían eso.

—Que se diviertan jugando con sus bolas. —Sonrió con cansancio.

Los chicos se empujaron entre ellos, entonces, se alejaron, golpeando sus palos de lacrosse de aquí para allá incluso antes de llegar al campo. Carlos miró por la ventana. Cuan irónico. Esta era la primera vez que había coqueteado con un chico en Rosewood —especialmente Noel— y a él incluso no le importó.

A través de los árboles, podía distinguir la aguja que pertenecía a la capilla del Hollis College, la pequeña escuela liberal de arte donde su padre enseñaba. En la calle principal del Hollis había un bar, Snookers. Se enderezó y miró su reloj. Dos treinta. Éste debería estar abierto. Podía ir y tomar una cerveza o dos y tratar de divertirse.

Y oye, quizás la cerveza podría hacer que los chicos de Rosewood lucieran bien.

Los bares en Reykjavik olían a cerveza recién hecha, madera vieja, y cigarrillos franceses, Snookers olía a una mezcla de cuerpos muertos, perros calientes podridos y sudor. Y Rosewood como todo lo demás en Rosewood, le traía recuerdos: Una noche de viernes, Jett Stetson había desafiado a Carlos a ir a Snookers y ordenar un _screaming orgasm_. Carlos había esperado en la fila detrás de unos chicos ricos de universidad, y cuando el bravucón no le permitió entrar, él se quejó, "Pero mi screaming orgasm está allí." Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y huyó hacia sus amigos, que estaban agachados detrás de un auto en el aparcamiento. Todos rieron tan fuerte que tuvieron hipo.

—Amstel —dijo al barman después de cruzar los paneles de vidrio de la puerta delantera, aparentemente allí no necesitaban un bravucón a las dos treinta de un sábado. El barman lo miró con duda pero entonces puso una cerveza en frente de él y se alejó. Carlos tomó un gran sorbo. Sabía suave y aguada. La escupió de vuelta en el vaso.

—¿Está todo bien aquí?

Carlos se giró. A tres taburetes estaba un tipo con cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azul hielo como de un perro siberiano. Estaba mirando algo en un pequeño vaso. Carlos frunció el ceño.

—Sí, olvidé cómo sabía la cerveza aquí. He estado en Europa por dos años. La cerveza es mejor allá.

—¿Europa? —El tipo sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Dónde?

Carlos sonrió de vuelta.

—Islandia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Una vez pasé unas noches en Reykjavik en mi camino a Ámsterdam. Allí había una gran y sorprendente fiesta en el puerto.

Carlos puso sus manos alrededor del vaso de cerveza.

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo—. Ellos tienen las mejores fiestas allá.

—¿Estuviste allá para las luces del norte?

—Por supuesto —respondió Carlos—. Y el sol de medianoche. Teníamos esas increíbles reuniones en verano… con la mejor música —Él miró a su vaso—.¿Qué estás tomando?

—Scotch —dijo él, ya señalando al barman—. ¿Quieres una?

Él asintió. El hombre corrió los tres taburetes hacia él. Tenía unas manos lindas con largos dedos y uñas ligeramente rotas. Llevaba un pequeño botón en su chaqueta de pana que decía, ¡LAS MUJERES INTELIGENTES VOTAN!

—¿Así que vivías en Islandia? —sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Igual que un año de estudio en el exterior?

—Bueno, no —dijo Carlos. El barman puso la Scotch frente a él. Tomó un gran trago de cerveza. Su garganta y pecho inmediatamente crepitaron—. Yo estaba en Islandia porque… —Se detuvo—. Sí, era mí, uh, año en el exterior. —Permitiendo que pensara lo que él quisiera.

—Genial —asintió—. ¿Dónde estuviste antes de eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Um… aquí en Rosewood —sonrió y rápidamente agregó—. Pero me gustó estar allá, es mucho mejor.

Él asintió.

—Yo estaba totalmente deprimido de venir a Estados Unidos después de Ámsterdam.

—Lloré todo el tiempo de vuelta a casa. —Admitió Carlos, sintiéndose él mismo, su nuevo y mejorado yo islandés, por primera vez desde que había regresado. No sólo era él hablando con un lindo e inteligente chico sobre Europa, sino que éste debería ser el único chico en Rosewood que no conocía a su Carlos de Rosewood, el extraño amigo de un guapo chico desaparecido—. Así que, ¿vas a la escuela aquí? —preguntó.

—Ya me gradué. —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y encendió un Camel. Le ofreció a él uno del paquete, pero sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora hago algo de enseñanza.

Carlos tomó otro trago de su Scotch y se dio cuenta de que ya se había acabado. Wow.

—Me gustaría enseñar, creo. Una vez que termine la escuela. O eso, o escribir obras.

—¿Sí? ¿Obras? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—¿Um, Inglés? —El barman puso otra Scotch en frente de él.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy enseñando! —él dijo. Mientras lo decía, puso su mano en la rodilla de Carlos. Estaba tan sorprendido que retrocedió y casi bota su bebida. Él alejó su mano. Carlos se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —dijo, un poco avergonzado—. Soy Nathan, por cierto.

—Carlos. —De repente sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él pero, al girar su cabeza solo vio a un chico de su misma edad. Parecía extrañamente conocido pero no pudo asociarlo con alguien cercano a él así que lo ignoró.

Tres Scotches después, Carlos y Nathan habían establecido que ambos habían conocido al mismo viejo marinero barman en el bar Borg en Reykjavik, que amaban la forma en que bañarse en la laguna azul rica en minerales los hacía sentir somnolientos, y realmente les gustó el olor a huevo podrido de azufre en las aguas termales. Los ojos de Nathan eran muy azules y por un momento Carlos quiso preguntar si él tenía novia. Él se sentía cálido por dentro y muy seguro de que no era sólo por la Scotch.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo Carlos.

Nathan sonrió.

—¿Puedo ir?

Bueno, eso responde a la pregunta de la novia.

—Quiero decir, uh…—él frotó la parte trasera de su cuello—. ¿Fue eso demasiado de mi parte? —preguntó, mirando bajo sus cejas fruncidas.

Su cerebro zumbó. Liarse con un extraño no era algo que realmente hiciera, al menos no en Estados Unidos. ¿Pero no había dicho que quería ser el Carlos islandés?

Se levantó y tomó sus manos. Ellos se miraron todo el camino hacia el baño de hombres de Snookers. Allí había papel higiénico sobre todo el piso y olía incluso peor que el resto del bar, pero a Carlos no le importó. Mientras Nathan lo levantó sobre el lavamanos y Carlos envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, todo lo que podía oler era su esencia -una combinación de Scotch, canela, y sudor- y nunca algo había olido tan dulce.

Como decían en Finlandia o en donde quiera, _ja_.

**(N/A): Pos exploto, solo falta un capítulo para el final de temporada (No el fic, la serie). Bueno, este capítulo muestra a un Carlos diferente al de Big time rush (No la banda, la serie xd) y no se preocupen por el hecho de que se besó con un tipo desconocido que no era James, en un baño público… Que romántico. Prometo Jarlos, más adelante.**


	6. ¡El el francés de Logan, también!

**¡El francés de Logan, también!**

El martes por la tarde, Logan se paró frente a su casillero de metal verde después de la campana final del día. El casillero todavía tenía estampas del año pasado: Natación de EUA, Liv Tyler como Arwen el elfo, y un imán que decía COED NAKED BUTTERFLY. Su novia, Camille, estaba a su lado.

—¿Quieres golpear a Wawa? —preguntó. Su camiseta de natación de Rosewood colgaba de su cuerpo, flaco, saludable, y su cabello castaño caía por su espalda.

—No, estoy bien —contestó Logan. Porque tenían la práctica a las 3:30 después de la escuela, los nadadores generalmente se quedaban en Rosewood y enviaban a alguien con Wawa para poder conseguir dulces/ té helado/ papas/ piesas de Rease antes de nadar un millón de vueltas.

Un grupo de muchachas se detuvieron a un paso de Camille mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento. Kendall Knight, quien estaba en la clase de Historia de Camilla el año pasado, saludó. Logan le devolvió el saludo y antes de darse cuenta Kendall estaba viendo a Camille, no a él. Era difícil de creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y todos los secretos que compartían, ahora se comportaban como extraños.

Después de que todos pasaran, Camille se volvió y lo enfrentó. —Tienes tu chaqueta. ¿No estás practicando?

—Um. —Logan cerró su casillero y puso la contraseña —¿Sabes de la chica a la que estuve viendo hoy? La acompañe a su casa ´porque este es su primer día y todo´.

Ella hizo una mueca —Bueno ¿no eres dulce? La mayoría de los padres de estudiante pagan por los tours, pero tú lo haces gratis.

—Venga. —Logan sonrió incomodo —Fue un paseo de 10 minutos.

Camille lo miró, asintiendo vagamente un momento.

—¿Qué? ¡Sólo intentaba ser amable!

—Está bien —dijo, y sonrió. Ella miro por encima para saludar a Casey Kirscher, la capitana del equipo de lucha libre.

Stephanie apareció un minuto después de que Ben fuera por las escaleras laterales hacia el estacionamiento de los estudiantes. Vestía una chamarra de mezclilla blanca sobre su camisa de Rosewood y unas Oakley flags en sus pies. Sus uñas de los pies no estaban pintadas.

—Hey —dijo.

—Hey. —Logan intentó sonar agradable, aunque se sentía inquieto. A lo mejor debería haber ido a la práctica con Camille.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Stephanie.

Los chicos caminaron a través del campus, lo que básicamente era un grupo de edificios viejos al lado de la carretera en Rosewood. Incluso había una Torre de Reloj Gótica que marcaba las horas. Antes, Logan le había enseñado a Stephanie todo el material que las escuelas privadas tenían. También le había enseñado las cosas interesantes sobre el día de Rosewood que por lo general lo tenías que conocer por tu cuenta, como el inodoro peligroso en el baño de las niñas del primer piso que a veces vomitaba al estilo geiser, el lugar secreto de los niños donde ellos se saltaban la clase de gimnasia (no es que Logan lo hubiera hecho alguna vez), y las máquinas expendedoras que sólo vendían Coca Cola de vainilla, su favorita. Incluso habían bromeado sobre el modelo deprim, asalto a mano armada con su cartel de no fumar que colgaban fuera de la enfermería. Se sentía bien bromear otra vez.

Ahora, cuando cortaban a través del campo de maíz en el vecindario de Stephanie, Logan vio cada detalle de su rostro, desde su nariz respingada hasta su piel café en el camino en que su collar alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos seguían chocando una contra otra mientras movían sus brazos.

—Es tan diferente aquí —dijo Stephanie, olfateando el aire. —¡Huele como a pinol! — Se quitó su chaqueta, y se enrolló las mangas. Logan se sentía un poco acomplejado con su cuerpo, él que era fuerte, musculoso, y no tan estilizado como antes. No solía sentirse tan consiente sobre sí mismo, incluso cuando estaba en su baño, prácticamente desnudo.

—Todos tienen cosas que hacer en serio —continuó Stephanie—, como esa chica, Sarah, en mi clase de física. Está intentando formar una banda ¡y me preguntó si quería estar!

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué tocas?

—La guitarra —dijo Stephanie. —Mi papá me enseñó. Mi hermano ahora es mucho mejor, como sea.

—Wow —dijo Logan. —Eso es genial.

—¡Oh por dios! —Stephanie agarró el brazo de Logan. —¡Deberías unirte a la banda también! ¿Qué tan divertido sería eso? Sarah dijo que practicaríamos 3 veces a la semana después de la escuela. Ella toca el bajo.

—Pero todo lo que yo toco es la flauta —dijo Logan, dándose cuenta que sonaba como Igor de Winnie Pooh.

—¡La flauta sería grandioso! —Stephanie aplaudía con sus manos —¡Y los tambores!

Logan suspiró. —No puedo. Tengo natación, todos los días después de clases.

—Hmm —dijo Stephanie. —¿No puedes saltarte un día? Puesto a que serías muy bueno con los tambores

. —Mis padres me matarían. —Logan ladeó la cabeza y vio el viejo puente de hierro del ferrocarril sobre ellos. Los trenes ya no utilizaban ese puente, por lo que ahora era el lugar de los niños para emborracharse sin que sus padres se enteren.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stephanie. —¿Cuál es el gran problema?

Logan se detuvo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Que sus padres esperaban que estuviera en natación porque las exploradoras de Stanford estaban viendo el progreso del caso de Presley? ¿Que su hermano mayor, Jake, y su hermana mayor, Beth, estaban en la universidad de Arizona en los juegos de Natación? ¿Que nada menos que una beca de natación para algún lugar de primera categoría sería un fracaso para su familia? Stephanie no tenía miedo de fumar marihuana mientras sus padres compraban el mandado. Los padres de Logan, en comparación, eran viejos, conservadores, controladores residentes de la costa Este. Donde estaban. Por cierto.

—Este es un camino más corto a casa. —Logan señaló el cruce a la calle, a la gran casa colonial, la cual él y sus amigos usaban para cortar el paso en invierno para ir a la casa del papá de Jett.

Caminaron a través de la hierba, evitando un aspersor que rociaba las hortensias. Mientras se abrían paso por las ramas del patio trasero de Stephanie, Logan se detuvo en seco. Un pequeño, y gutural ruido salió de su garganta.

No debía estar en el patio trasero —el patio trasero de Jett— ahora. Alli, sobre el césped, estaba la teca donde él y Jett habían jugado innumerables veces Spit. Estaba el parche de hierba donde habían conectado las bocinas blancas del iPod de Jett y habían bailado en una fiesta. A su izquierda estaba el árbol que había. Las tres casas ya no estaban, pero tallados en la corteza estaban las iniciales: LM + JS—Logan Mitchell + Jett Stetson. Su cara enrojeció. En este momento, no sabía porque habían marcado sus nombres en la corteza, sólo quería enseñarle a Jett lo feliz que era por ser amigos.

Stephanie, que caminaba delante de él, miró sobre sus hombros —¿Estás bien?

Logan metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Por un segundo, consideró decirle a Stephanie sobre Jett. Pero un colibrí pasó a su lado y perdió la concentración.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Stephanie.

—No... yo... tengo que volver a la escuela —contestó Logan. —Natación.

—Oh —Stephanie arrugó sus ojos. —No tenías que acompañarme a casa, tonto.

—Sí, pero no quería que te perdieras.

—Eres tan lindo. —Maya paso sus manos por su espalda y balanceó las caderas adelante y atrás. A Logan no le importó en lo absoluto que lo hubieran llamado lindo; tal vez porque era un simple cumplido… O porque venía de una chica.

—Bueno, que te diviertas en natación —dijo Stephanie. —Y gracias por mostrarme los alrededores hoy.

—Claro. —Logan dio un paso adelante, y sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo.

—Mmm —dijo Stephanie, apretándolo fuerte. Los chicos se alejaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro por un segundo. Entonces Stephanie se inclinó y le besó las dos mejillas a Logan. —¡Mwah, mwah!—dijo. —Como los franceses.

—Bueno, entonces yo también haré como los franceses —Logan se rió por un segundo olvidando a Jett y el árbol. —¡Mwah! —él besó suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Stephanie.

Entonces Stephanie lo besó de nuevo, en su mejilla derecha.

La boca de Stephanie olía a chicle de plátano. Logan se echó hacia atrás y tomo la bolsa de natación antes de que cayera por su hombro. Cuando levantó la vista, Stephanie sonreía.

—Nos vemos —dijo Stephanie —Pórtate bien.

Logan enredó su toalla en su bolsa de nadar cuando acabó la práctica. Toda la práctica había sido extraña. Después de que Stephanie entrara en la casa, Logan corrió para volver a la escuela. Cuando se metió al agua y nadó vuelta tras vuelta, vio esas iniciales inquietantes en el árbol. Cuando el entrenador sopló el silbato y empezaron a entrenar sus salidas y virajes, olió el perfume que Jett usaba todos los días y oyó su diversión, su risa fácil. Al estar frente a su casillero, estaba seguro de que se puso shampoo dos veces. Se había quedado más de lo que la mayoría de los chicos se quedaban en las duchas, charlando, pero Logan estaba demasiado lejos para acercarse.

Cuando llegó por sus pantalones y playera, cuidadosamente doblados en el estante de su casillero, llegó una nota revoloteando. El nombre de Logan estaba escrito al frente, la escritura era desconocida, y no reconoció la hoja. La recogió del frío y húmedo suelo.

_¡Ey, Logs!_

_¡Wow! ¿¡Aún no me reemplazas!? ¡Ya deberías superarme! _

_-A._

Logan curvó los dedos alrededor de la goma de su casillero, y dejó de respirar por un segundo. Miró alrededor. Nadie lo miraba.

¿Era de verdad?

Miró la nota y trató de pensar racionalmente.

¿Aún no me reemplazas? ¿Deberías superarme? Las manos de Logan le temblaban. Miró la nota otra vez. Las risas de los nadadores hacían eco en las paredes.

Y… ¿-A? ¿Qué era eso?

Solo conocía a alguien a estaba obsesionado con dicha letra. ''-_A viene por ti'',''- A sabe lo que haces'', ''-A conoce todos tus secretos'' _Eran frases que había escuchado de una sola persona:

Jett.

**(N/A): Isitalovesbtr tiene razón, soy muy joven para tatuarme T-T y gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Encontré un pequeño hueco para publicar este capítulo, hoy salí temprano de clases y uso este tiempo (Donde debería estar estudiando) para complacer a algunos. Con el bromance… Hay que esperar más, lo lamento pero tengo que organizar todo antes de publicarlo. Como pueden ver, ya empezó algo de misterio (¿) en la historia… Y viene más.**

**PD: Mañana también saldré temprano de clases así que hay una pequeña, pequeña pequeña pequeña… Pequeña, posibilidad de que actualice.**


	7. Comienzo y Fitz

**(N/A): Pongo la nota al principio porque tengo prisa. Tal vez hallan algunos errores, no me dio tiempo de releerlo, es tarde y debo seguir estudiando así que…**

**Comienzo y Fitz**

-¡Oye! ¡Finlandia!

Martes, el primer día de escuela, Carlos caminaba rápidamente hacia su primer período de clase de inglés. Se dio vuelta para ver a Noel Kahn, en su jersey de Rosewood Day chaleco y corbata, acercarse a ella trotando. —Oye. —Carlos asintió. Él continuó yéndose.

—Te saltaste nuestra práctica el otro día —dijo Noel, acercándose a él sigilosamente.

—¿Esperabas que me quedara a mirar? —Carlos lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él lucía sonrojado.

—Sí. Nosotros nos enfrentamos. Marqué tres goles.

—Bien por ti, —Carlos dijo impasible. ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar impresionado?

Él continuó por el pasillo de Rosewood Day, cosa que él desgraciadamente había soñado demasiadas veces en Islandia. Sobre él estaban los mismos techos abovedados color blanco cáscara de huevo. Bajo él estaban los mismos pisos de madera de casa de campo acogedora. A su derecha e izquierda estaban las usuales fotos enmarcadas en anticuado alumbre, y a su izquierda, incongruentemente abollados casilleros de metal. Incluso la misma canción, la Obertura 1812, tarareaba a través de los altavoces PA – Rosewood reproducía esa música entre clases porque era "mentalmente estimulante". Arrastrándose junto a Carlos estaban exactamente las mismas personas que él había conocido desde hace muchísimos años…y todas ellas lo estaban mirando.

Carlos agachó la cabeza. Desde que se había mudado a Islandia al comienzo de octavo grado, la última vez que todos lo habían visto, formaba parte de un desolado grupo de chicos cuyo mejor amigo monstruosamente había desaparecido. Atendiendo a eso entonces, donde quiera que él fuera, la gente susurraba a su alrededor. Ahora, se sentía como si jamás se hubiese ido. Y casi se sentía como si Jett aún estuviese aquí. La respiración de Carlos quedó atrapada en su pecho cuando vio un destello de cabello rubio girando alrededor de la esquina del gimnasio. Y cuando Carlos rodeó la esquina pasado el estudio de cerámica, dónde él y Jett acostumbraban reunirse entre clases para intercambiar historias, él casi escuchó a Jett diciendo, —¡Oye, espera!

Él presionó su mano sobre su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase tienes primero? —preguntó Noel, aún manteniendo el paso de él.

Carlos lo miró, sorprendido, y miró su horario. —Inglés.

—Yo igual. ¿Él señor Fitz?

—Sí, —musito él. —¿Él es bueno?

—No sé. Él es nuevo. Aunque escuché que era becario del Fullbright.

Carlos lo miró suspicazmente. ¿Desde cuándo Noel Kahn se preocupaba por las credenciales de los maestros? Carlos giró en la esquina y vio un chico parado en la entrada del salón de inglés.

Se veía familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Este chico era musculoso como modelo, tenía el cabello saludable, castaño, y llevaba una chaqueta de Rosewood, zapatos Vans sin cordones y un Reloj negro Casio.

El corazón de Carlos comenzó a golpetear. Él se había preocupado acerca de como podría reaccionar cuando viese a sus viejos amigos de nuevo, y aquí estaba James.

¿Qué le había pasado a James?

—Oye —dijo Carlos suavemente.

James se dio vuelta y miró a Carlos de arriba abajo, a todo lo largo, de su hirsuto corte de pelo a su camiseta blanca de Rosewood Day, hasta sus zapatos cafés cruzadas de cordones. Una expresión vacía cruzó su cara, pero entonces sonrió.

—¡Que bien! —dijo James. Al menos seguía siendo la misma voz gruesa de James. —¿Cómo has….dónde has estado?¿Checoslovaquia?

—Ummm, sí —respondió Carlos. Lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Genial! —Carlos le dio a James una sonrisa sincera y risueña.

—Kirsten se ve como si se hubiese ido a South Beach, —interrumpió un chico cerca de James. Carlos dio vuelta la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de encontrarlo. ¿Dak Zevon? La última vez que Carlos lo vio, Dak llevaba puesto su aparato de ortodoncia y estaba montando su Scooter Razor. Ahora, se veía incluso más radiante que James.

—Aun así se ve sexy —Dijo James. Él entonces le dedicó a Dak y Noel- quién aún estaba ahí- un gesto de disculpa.—Lo siento chicos, ¿Pueden darnos un segundo?

James sujetó a Carlos por su muñeca y lo llevó directo al baño de chicos en Rosewood Day. Carlos estaba confundido; era la primera vez que se veían en años ¿Y James pensaba que podía tomarlo cómo so muñeco de trapo?

—Mira—Dijo James finalmente—Sonará extraño pero… Te vi ayer en Snookers, con… Con el chico rubio de la barra—Carlos abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Lo había visto? Ahora todo tiene sentido: James era el chico que le parecía conocido.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba allá? —que tonto, ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría?

—No lo sabía, llegué unos minutos antes, el chico ya estaba allí y después entraste tú. Al principio no te reconocí pero luego me di cuenta de que eras tú; quería saludarte pero el rubio se me adelantó… Lo vi todo.

—Espera, ¿Qué significa todo?

—Baño, rubio, tú, besos ¿Te suena? —no puede ser, James los vio pero ¿Por qué le importa tanto? —Carlos, sé que no nos vemos desde hace tres años pero, no puedes besarte con cualquier chico que encuentres en la calle—Se detuvo un momento—Ahora que lo pienso: no sabía que eras gay.

—Sí, lo soy—Admitió con orgullo—Ahora explícame algo ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pasó en el bar? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Lo sé pero… No le digas a nadie pero, tu siempre fuiste mi verdadero mejor amigo antes. Me preocupo por ti— sujetó su muñeca con fuera. Aunque no había preocupación en su voz, más bien parecían…—No vuelvas a hacerlo—¿Celos?

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer—retó soltándose del agarre de James y salío del baño.

—¡Carlos! —Llamó detrás de él, pero ya se había ido.

Carlos se dirigió al salón de clases y se sentó en el primer escritorio que vio. Bajó su cabeza y tomó un par de fuertes y emocionadas respiraciones. ¿Cómo se atreve James a hablarle así?

—El infierno son los otros, —coreó él. Esta era su cita favorita del filósofo francés Jean –Paul Sartre, y un mantra perfecto para Rosewood.

Ella se meció por unos segundos, en pleno modo desquiciado. La única cosa que lo hizo sentir mejor fue el recuerdo de Nathan, el chico que conoció en Snookers. En el bar, Nathan lo había seguido al baño, tomó su cara y lo besó. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente juntas - ellos no chocaron con sus dientes ni una vez. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la parte baja de su espalda, su estómago, sus piernas. Ellos habían tenido una especie de conexión. Y está bien, si, algunos podrían decir que fue sólo una…conexión de lenguas…..pero Carlos sabía que era más. Aunque algo lo hacía sentirse extraño, cómo un mal presentimiento.

Él se había sentido tan abrumado pensando acerca de eso la última noche, que había escrito un haiku sobre Nathan para expresar sus sentimientos. Los haikus eran su tipo favorito de poema. Entonces, satisfecho con el resultado, él lo había tecleado en su teléfono y escrito al número que Nathan le había dado. Carlos dejó escapar un suspiro torturado y miró alrededor del aula. Olía como libros de Mop & Glo. El descomunal tamaño, cuatro ventanas acristaladas enfrentaban el césped sureño y tras eso, las verdes y redondeadas colinas. Unos pocos árboles habían comenzado a cambiar a amarillo y naranjo. Había un gran póster de frases shakesperianas junto a la pizarra, y una pegatina de LA GENTE IMPORTANTE APESTA que alguien había pegado en la pared. Se veía como si el conserje hubiese tratado de rasparlo pero renunciado a mitad de camino.

¿Era desesperado enviar un mensaje de texto a Nathan hasta las 2:30 am? Él aún no había sabido nada de él en respuesta. Carlos tocó en busca de su teléfono en su mochila y lo sacó. En la pantalla se leía NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO. Su estómago se precipitó, aliviado y excitado y nervioso, todo a la vez. Pero en cuanto apretó LEER, una voz la interrumpió.

—Discúlpeme. Um, usted no puede usar su celular en la escuela.

Carlos cubrió su teléfono con sus manos y miró hacia arriba. Quien fuera que dijo eso -el nuevo profesor, supuso- permanecía de espaldas al salón y estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. _Sr. Fitz_ era todo lo que había escrito hasta el momento. Él estaba sosteniendo un memo con la insignia de Rosewood en la parte superior. Desde atrás, él lucía joven. Unas pocas de las otras chicas en la clase le daban una mirada apreciativa a la vez que se fundían con sus asientos.

Carlos miró a su lado y James lo miraba con cara de impresión.

—Lo sé, soy el chico nuevo. —Dijo él, escribiendo, AP Inglés bajo su nombre, — pero tengo este folleto que viene de la oficina. Algunas cosas sobre no celulares en la escuela. —Entonces él se volvió. El folleto revoloteando fuera de su mano al piso de linóleo.

La boca de Carlos se sintió seca inmediatamente. Parado en el frente del salón, estaba Nathan del Bar. Nathan, el destinatario de su haiku. Su Nathan, viéndose larguirucho y adorable con la chaqueta de Rosewood y corbata, su pelo peinado, sus botones correctamente abotonados, y un planificador de lecciones encuadernado en cuero bajo su brazo izquierdo. Parado frente al pizarrón y escribiendo…..Sr. Fitz, AP Inglés.

Él lo miró, su cara drenando el color. —Mierda.

La clase entera se volvió para ver a quién estaba mirando. Carlos no quería mirar hacia ellos, así es que miró hacia abajo, a su mensaje.

_Carlos: ¡Sorpresa! Me pregunto cómo te protegerá tu casco de esto… —A_

Mierda, de hecho.

**(N/A): Pos me voy corriendo.**


	8. Kendall tiene un trasero apretado

**Kendall tiene un trasero apretado**

—¡Mira su trasero!

—¡Cállate! —Kendall golpeó a su amigo Rupert Cullen en la espinillera con su palo de hockey. Ellos pretendían estar haciendo ejercicios de defensa, pero —junto con el resto del equipo— estaban demasiado ocupados evaluando al nuevo asistente del entrenador de este año. Él no era otro que Austin Duncan.

La piel de Kendall se erizó por la adrenalina. Hablar de eso era raro; recordaba a Katie mencionar que Austin se había mudado a California. Pero entonces, un montón de gente que no esperaba, terminaba volviendo a Rosewood.

—Tu hermana fue tan estúpida por romper con él —Rupert dijo—. Él es tan caliente.

—El que tú seas gay y te parezca ''caliente'', no significa que a mí también —contestó Kendall, riendo—. Y de cualquier manera, mi hermana no rompió con él. Él rompió con ella.

El silbato sonó.

—¡Muévanse! —Austin les dijo, corriendo más cerca. Kendall se inclinó para amarrar su zapato, como si no le importara. Sintió sus ojos sobre él.

—¿Kendall? ¿Kendall Knight?

Kendall se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Oh, Austin, verdad?

La sonrisa de Austin era tan amplia, que Kendall estaba sorprendido de que sus mejillas no se rasgaran. Aún tenía esa apariencia Tan Americana de Voy-a-encargarme-de-la-empresa-de-mi-padre-a-los-veinticinco, aunque ahora su cabello rizado era un poco más largo y más desaliñado.

—¡Has crecido! —exclamó.

—Supongo. —Kendall se encogió de hombres.

Austin puso su mano sobre la parte trasera de su cuello.—¿Cómo está tu hermana estos días?

—Um, ella está bien. Se graduó antes. Va a ir a Wharton.

Austin curvó su cabeza hacia abajo.

—¿Y están sus novios aun afectándote?

La boca de Kendall quedó abierta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, el entrenador, el Sr. Campbell, sopló su silbato y llamó a Austin.

Rupert agarró el brazo de Kendall, una vez Austin había girado.

—¿Tú totalmente te liaste con él, cierto?

—¡Cállate! —Kendall replicó.

Mientras Austin trotaba al centro del campo, lo miró por encima de su hombro. Kendall tomó aire y se inclinó para revisar su cordón. No quería que él supiera que lo había estado mirando.

Kendall se dispuso a salir de Rosewood Day cuando sintió que alguien lo había tomado de su muñeca. Era Logan. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la natación y en su cara estaba plasmada una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola—Logan dijo; era la primera palabra que le había dicho en tres años.

—Hey—Kendall respondió con una sonrisa, aún pasados tres años, sus sentimientos por Logan estaban intactos.

—Oye, um, estaba pensando: ahora que Carlos regresó pensé que podíamos, no lo sé, ¿Empezar de cero? Podemos volver a ser los mismos mejores amigos de antes—Estaba nervioso, Kendall podía reaccionar de cualquier manera, la verdad es que Logan nunca olvidó los momentos que pasó con sus cuatro mejores amigos y quería recuperarlos. La aparición de Carlos era una excusa perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

—¿E-empezar de cero?... No lo sé Logan. James se volvió un engreído total, Carlos se fue por tres años y tú y yo no hablábamos hace mucho tiempo. No creo que podamos empezar de nuevo. Además Jett sigue desaparecido, puede estar en cualquier lugar—Esas últimas palabras recordaron a Logan lo que pasó en los vestidores, aún estaba desconcertado y también dolido. Él pensaba que Kendall podía ser su apoyo en esto pero se equivocó.

No dijo nada y poco a poco se fue alejando. Kendall se sintió mal por lo que dijo. Logan tenía buenas intenciones después de todo.

—Espera—Llamó detrás del castaño—Está bien, lo intentaremos—El rostro de Logan se iluminó—Pero solo tú y yo, podemos ir a ver una película o algo así después de clases y si todo marcha bien, solo tal vez, halla una posibilidad de que lo intentemos los cuatro—En parte decía la verdad, quería ver cómo marchaba todo con Logan y luego intentarlo con los demás, pero también buscaba una excusa para pasar tiempo con su enamorado secreto.

—¡Genial! Gracias—Se acercó y lo abrazó con ternura—Eres el mejor—Susurró en su oído. Kendall apretó su cuerpo con el de su amigo, tenía que sentir el calor que le proporcionaba; luego por impulso, Logan lo besó… En la mejilla.

Kendall se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió. Por el contrario, Logan estaba avergonzado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos a estaban completamente abiertos.

—Así que… Nos vemos mañana—Dijo finalmente antes de irse en dirección contraria a Kendall, quién solo se quedó en medio del pasillo con una ancha sonrisa.

Para cuando llegó a casa de la práctica, cada parte del cuerpo de Kendall dolía, desde su trasero a sus hombros y a sus dedos de los pies. Había pasado el verano entero organizando comités, clasificando palabras del SAT, y desempeñando el papel principal en tres diferentes obras en Muesli, el teatro de la comunidad de Rosewood. Con todo eso, no había tenido tiempo para mantenerse en forma para el campo de hockey, y estaba sintiéndolo ahora.

Todo lo que quería hacer era subir las escaleras, arrastrarse a la cama, y no pensar sobre mañana y en lo que otro día traería: desayuno del club de francés, leer los anuncios de la mañana, cinco clases AP, audiciones de drama, una rápida aparición en el comité del anuario, y otra agotadora practica de hockey con Austin.

Abrió el buzón en la parte inferior de su unidad privada, esperando encontrar las calificaciones para sus PSAT. Se suponía que debían estar cualquier día de estos, y había tenido una buena sensación sobre ellas, una mejor sensación, de hecho, que de la que había tenido sobre cualquier otra prueba. Desafortunadamente, allí sólo había una pila de cuentas, información de las muchas cuentas de inversión de su padre, y un folleto enviado a Sr. Kendall D. (de Donald) Knight de Appleboro College en Lancaster, Pennnsylvania. Síp, como si él fuera a ir allí.

Dentro de la casa, colocó el correo sobre la isla de mármol de la cocina, frotó su hombro, y tuvo un pensamiento: _La bañera de hidromasaje del patio trasero. Un baño relajante. Awww, sí._

Saludó a Rufus y Breatrice, la familia de dos labradoodles, y arrojó un par de juguetes de King Kong dentro del corral para que ellos los persiguieran. Entonces, se arrastró por la ruta de losa hacia el vestuario de la piscina. Se detuvo en la puerta, listo para ducharse y cambiarse a su traje de baño, cuando se dio cuenta, ¿A quién le importa? Estaba tan cansado para cambiarse, y nadie estaba en casa. Y la bañera estaba envuelta por arbustos de rosas. Mientras se acercaba, ésta burbujeó, como si anticipara su llegada. Se desnudó hasta quedar en su ropa interior y los calcetines del equipo de hockey, se dobló hacia adelante para aflojar la espada, y se metió en el agua humeante. Ahora eso era lo que más le gustaba.

—Oh.

Kendall se giró. Kevin estaba de pie junto a las rosas, desnudo hasta la cintura, vistiendo unos bóxer de Polo.

—Oops —dijo, cubriéndose con una toalla—. Lo siento.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí hasta mañana —espetó él, incluso aunque Kevin claramente estaba allí, ahora.

—No deberíamos. Pero tu hermana y yo estábamos en el Frou —dijo Kevin, haciendo un pequeño gesto. Frou era una arrogante tienda a unos cuantos pueblos que vendía sólo fundas de almohada por cerca de cien dólares—. Ella tenía que hacer otro encargo y me dijo que me quedara aquí.

Kendall esperó que eso fuera solamente alguna bizarra expresión inglesa.

—Oh —dijo.

—¿Acabas de llegar a casa?

—Estaba en el campo de hockey —dijo Kendall, reclinándose y relajándose un poco—. Primera práctica del año.

Kendall miró su borroso cuerpo bajo el agua. Oh Dios, aún estaba vistiendo sus medias. Se riñó a sí mismo por no cambiarse a su traje de baño de color amarillo que había comprado recientemente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de cuán absurdo era eso.

—Yo había planeado tener un baño, pero si quieres estar solo, eso también está bien —dijo Kevin—. Estaré dentro viendo televisión. —Él empezó a girarse.

Kendall sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Ambos somos chicos —dijo él. Kevin se detuvo—. Puedes entrar. No me importa —Rápidamente, mientras su espalda de giraba, se quitó de un tirón sus calcetines y los lanzó a los arbustos. Éstos aterrizaron con un empapado golpe.

—Si estás seguro, Kendall —dijo Kevin. Kendall amaba la forma en que él decía su nombre con su acento británico, Ken-doll.

Él se deslizó tímidamente en la bañera. Kendall permaneció muy lejos en su lado, curvando sus piernas bajo él. Kevin apoyó su cabeza en la superficie de concreto y suspiró. Kendall hizo lo mismo y trató de no pensar sobre cómo sus piernas estaban empezando a acalambrarse y a doler en esa posición. Estiró una y tentativamente tocó su vigorosa pantorrilla.

Él alejó su pierna.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kevin—. ¿Así que entrenas hockey, huh? Yo remaba para Oxford.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kendall, esperando que no sonara demasiado efusivo. Su vista favorita al conducir hacia Filadelfia era de Penn y los hombres del equipo de Temple remando sobre el río Schuylkill.

—Sí —dijo—. Y me encantaba. ¿Te gusta el hockey?

—Um, no realmente —Kendall dijo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza, pero entonces se preguntó si Kevin encontraría eso realmente guarro y ridículo.

Kendall probablemente se había imaginado la chispa que sintió cuando Logan besó su mejilla. Pero entonces, Kevin se había metido en la bañera con él.

—¿Si no te gusta el hockey, por qué juegas? —preguntó Kevin.

—Porque es bueno para las aplicaciones de la universidad.

Ahora Kevin se incorporó un poco, haciendo que el agua ondeara.

—¿Es eso?

—Uh, sí.

Kendall se movió e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el músculo de su hombro se apretó en su cuello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kevin.

—Síp, no es grave —dijo Kendall, e inexplicablemente sintió una abrumadora oleada de desesperación. Era sólo el primer día de escuela, y ya estaba consumido. Pensó en toda la tarea que tenía que hacer, las listas que tenía que hacer, y las líneas que tenía que memorizar. Estaba demasiado ocupado para flipar, pero esa era la única cosa que lo mantenía lejos de enloquecer.

—¿Es tu hombro?

—Eso creo —dijo Kendall, tratando de girarlo—. En el campo de hockey, pasas mucho tiempo inclinándote, y yo no sé si tiré o qué…

—Apuesto a que podría arreglarlo.

Kendall lo miró fijamente. De repente recordó el húmedo y enmarañado cabello de Logan.

—Está bien. Sin embargo, gracias.

—De verdad —dijo él—. No voy a morderte.

Kendall odiaba cuando las personas decían eso.

—Soy doctor —continuó Kevin—. Apuesto a que es tu deltoides posterior.

—Um, bueno…

—El músculo de tu hombro. —Él se movió más cerca de Kendall—. Ven aquí. De verdad. Necesitamos suavizar el músculo.

Kendall trató de no leer entre eso. Él era doctor, después de todo. Estaba siendo un profesional. Kendall se acercó, y Kevin presionó sus manos en el medio de su espada. Sus pulgares se removieron sobre los pequeños músculos alrededor de su espina. Kendall cerró sus ojos.

—Wow. Eso es genial —murmuró.

—Sólo tienes que liberar la acumulación en tu bursa sac —dijo. Kendall trató de no reír por la palabra sac. Cuando empezó a moverse más suave, casi acariciándolo, él se sacudió profundamente y tragó con fuerza. Tratóno pensar en las manos de Kevin tocándolo—el cabello en la nariz de su tío Daniel, la estreñida mirada de su mamá sobre su cara cuando cabalgó un caballo, la vez que su gato, Buf, trajo un topo muerto del arroyo trasero y lo dejó en su habitación. _Él es un doctor_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Esto sólo es lo que un doctor hace_.

—Tus pectorales también están un poco apretados —dijo Kevin, y, horriblemente, movió sus manos al frente de su cuerpo. Él deslizó sus dedos bajo sus pezones, frotando sólo por encima de su pecho, y se estremeció por el contacto. Kendall respiró pero Kevin no se alejó. _Esto es lo que hace un doctor_, se recordó a sí mismo de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta: Kevin era un estudiante de primer año de medicina. _Él será un doctor_, Kendall se corrigió. _Algún día. En cerca de diez años._

—¿Um, dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿En la tienda, creo? ¿Wawa?

—¿Wawa? —Kendall se alejó de Kevin—. ¡Wawa sólo está a una milla! Si está allí, solamente está comprando cigarrillos o algo así. ¡Estará de regreso en cualquier minuto!

—No creo que ella fume —dijo Kevin, ladeando su cabeza de forma interrogante.

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! —Kendall se puso de pie en la bañera, agarró su toalla Ralph Lauren, y comenzó violentamente a secar su cabello. Se sentía tan caliente. Su piel, huesos —incluso sus órganos y nervios— se sentían como si ellos se estuvieran cociendo en la bañera. Salió y huyó hacia la casa, en busca de un vaso gigante de agua.

—Kendall —Kevin lo llamó—. Yo no quise… Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

Pero Kendall no escuchó. Corrió a su habitación y miró alrededor. Sus cosas aún estaban en cajas, aún en cajas para mudarse al granero. De repente quería que todo estuviera organizado. Su computador estaba obstruido con los viejos documentos de Inglés de hace dos años, y aunque ellos hubieran recibido A en aquel entonces, probablemente eran excesivamente malos y deberían ser suprimidos. Se quedó mirando los libros en las cajas. Necesitaban ser organizados por tema, no por autor. Obviamente. Los sacó y empezó a dejarlos a un lado, empezando con Adulterio y The Scarlet Letter.

Pero cuando llegó a Utopias Gone Wrong, aún no se sentía mejor. Así que encendió su computador y presionó su mouse inalámbrico, que era confortablemente bueno, a la parte posterior de su cuello.

Cliqueó sobre su correo electrónico y vio un mensaje sin leer. El tema de la línea decía, _Vocabulario SAT_. Curioso, cliqueó sobre él.

_Kendall,_

_Codiciar es fácil. Cuando alguien codicia algo, ellos anhelan y desean después eso. Usualmente ese algo ellos no lo pueden tener. Aunque tú siempre has tenido ese problema, ¿no es cierto? _

_-A._

Kendall se agarró el estómago. Miró alrededor. ¿Quién. Carajo. Podría. Haber. Visto?

Abrió la gran ventana de su habitación, pero el camino de entrada circular de los Knight estaba vacío. Kendall miró alrededor. Unos cuantos carros giraron cerca. El jardinero de los vecinos estaba podando un seto en frente de su puerta. Sus perros se estaban persiguiendo uno a otro alrededor del patio. Algunas aves volaron sobre el poste de teléfono.

Entonces, algo atrapó sus ojos en la ventana de los vecinos: un vistazo de un cabello rubio. Nadie en la familia nueva era rubio hasta donde él recordaba. Un frío escalofrío creció en la espina de Kendall. Esa era la vieja ventana de Jett.

* * *

**Nada importante que agregar. Solo quiero comentar que hoy empecé a leer Perfect (Tercer libro de la saga de Pretty Little Liars) y me di cuenta de que, si este fic termina en el final del primer libro, estará…**


	9. ¿Dónde están las niñas exploradoras?

**¿Dónde están las malditas niñas exploradoras cuando las necesitas?**

James se hundió más en los blandos cojines de su sofá y trató de desabotonar la blusa de Jennifer.

—Whoa —dijo Jennifer. —No podemos…

James sonrió misteriosamente y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Empezó a besar el cuello de Jennifer. Ella olía como Fame y, extrañamente, a chocolate. La había amado desde sexto grado y ella sólo se había vuelto más atractiva con el paso de los años. Aunque, últimamente no se sentía igual estar con ella.

Mientras se besaban, la madre de James, Brooke, abrió la puerta principal y caminó hacia ellos, hablando en el pequeño móvil LG con tapa.

Jennifer retrocedió contra los cojines del sofá. —¡Ella nos verá! —susurró, rápidamente abotonando su blusa.

James se encogió de hombros. Su mamá les saludó sin verlos detenidamente y caminó a la otra habitación. Su mamá prestaba más atención a su Black Berry que a James. Debido a su horario de trabajo, ella y James no compartían mucho, además de las revisiones periódicas de tareas, notas sobre qué tiendas estaban con las mejores ofertas, y recordarle que tenía que limpiar su habitación por si alguno de los ejecutivos venía a su fiesta de cócteles y necesitaba usar el baño de arriba. Pero James estaba más que bien con eso. Después de todo, el trabajo de su madre era el que pagaba las cuentas AmEx de James -ella no siempre estaba robando cosas- y su costosa matrícula en el Rosewood Day.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró Jennifer.

—Deberías venir el sábado —James ronroneó. —Mi madre va a estar todo el día en el spa.

—Te veré en la fiesta de Noel el viernes —dijo Jennifer. —Y sabes que es bastante difícil.

James gimió. —Esto no tiene que ser difícil —dijo.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó. —Te veo mañana.

Después Jennifern salió, y James enterró su rostro en el sofá. Salir con Jennifer aún se sentía como un sueño. Antes cuando James era regordete y patético, él había adorado cuán baja y hermosa era ella, cómo siempre era muy agradable con los profesores y los chicos que eran menos geniales, y lo bien que vestía, no como una vagabunda daltoniana. A él nunca dejó de gustarle ella aún después de que se quitara los obstinados kilos de más y descubriera los productos para el cuidado del cabello. El año pasado en la escuela, él casualmente le susurró a Bradley Freed en el pasillo que le gustaba Jennifer.

James se sentía más enamorado de ella que nunca. Pero un sentimiento de vacío rondaba por todo su ser. Él aún no se lo había dicho -James había mantenido eso para él solo por años- pero ahora, estaba muy seguro de que ella también lo amaba. ¿Y no era el sexo la mejor manera de expresar el amor?

Ese era el por qué lo de la promesa de virginidad no tenía sentido. No era como si los padres de Jennifer fueran demasiado religiosos, y eso estaba en contra de todas las nociones preconcebidas que James tenía sobre las chicas. A pesar de cómo solía lucir, James se mantenía a sí mismo: con su cabello castaño brillante, cuerpo musculoso, y perfecta -estamos hablando de ninguna espinilla, jamás- piel, él era atractivo. ¿Quién no podría estar locamente enamorado de él?... Pero luego lo recordó:

La manera en cómo Carlos lo trató en el baño ese mismo día, lo había dejado desconcertado, él solo quería ayudar ¡Se besó con un desconocido en un baño público! Y la expresión de miedo en la cara de Carlos al enterarse que ese desconocido sería su profesor de inglés, al verlo tan asustado solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Se sentía tan mal al recordar su pelea en el baño; lo afectó mucho a pesar de que era la primera vez, en tres años que se habían visto y la esencia de su amistad desapareció.

James llamó a su perro, Fox, a saltar sobre el sofá. —¿Me extrañaste hoy? —él chilló mientras Fox lamía su mano. James había solicitado que dejaran que Fox fuera a la escuela con él pero en Rosewood Day se negaron. Así que para prevenir la ansiosa separación, James le había comprado a Fox la más abrigada cama para perros que el dinero podía comprar y dejaba la televisión en el canal QVC durante el día.

Su madre se dirigió hacia la sala, aún con su traje hecho a medida y sandalias color café con tacón Kitten —Aquí está el sushi. —dijo la Sra. Diamond.

James la miró. —¿Rollos Toro?

—No lo sé. Traje un montón de cosas.

James se dirigió a la cocina, tomando el portátil de su madre y el LG zumbó

—¿Ahora qué? —ladró la Sra. Marin en el teléfono.

Las pequeñas garras de Fox sonaron detrás de James. Después de buscar en la bolsa, él sacó un pedazo de sashimi amarillo, un rollo de anguila, y una pequeña taza de sopa miso.

—Bueno, hablé con los clientes esta mañana —Su madre entró a la cocina. —Ellos estaban felices entonces.

James hundió delicadamente su rollo amarillo en alguna clase de salsa de soya y despreocupadamente lo pasó sobre un catálogo de Cuda. Su mamá era la segunda al mando en la empresa de publicidad de Filadelfia, McManus & Tate, y su meta era ser la primer mujer presidente de la firma.

Además de ser extremadamente exitosa y ambiciosa, la Sra. Diamond era lo que los chicos en Rosewood Day podían llamar una MILF —ella tenía cabello corto castaño, piel suave, y un increíble y flexible cuerpo gracias a su ritual diario de yoga.

James sabía que su madre no era perfecta, pero ella aún no entendía por qué sus padres se habían divorciado cuatro años atrás, o por qué su padre rápidamente empezó a salir con una mediocre enfermera de Emergencias en Annapolis, Maryland, llamada Isabel. Hablando de caer bajo.

Isabel tenía un hijo adolescente, Shane, y el Sr. Diamond le había dicho a James que podría quererlo. Unos meses después del divorcio, él había invitado a James a Annapolis por el fin de semana. Nervioso por conocer a su casi-hermanastro, James le pidió a Jett acompañarlo.

—No te preocupes, James —le aseguró Jett. —Vamos a superar a cualquiera que sea ese chico Shane—. Cuando James lo miró, dudoso, él le recordó a James su frase favorita: ¡Yo soy Jett y soy fabuloso! Y eso sonaba casi estúpido ahora, pero en aquel entonces James sólo podía imaginar lo que era sentirse tan seguro. Tener a Jett allí era como una capa de seguridad –para probar a su papá que él no era un perdedor que sólo quería escapar.

El día había sido una colisión de tren, de todos modos. Shane era el chico más guapo que James había conocido y su padre básicamente la había llamado cerdo en frente de Shane. El Sr. Diamond rápidamente había dado marcha atrás y dijo que era sólo una broma, pero esa había sido la última vez que James lo había visto… Y la primera vez que él se incitó a vomitar.

Pero James odiaba pensar sobre cosas del pasado, así que él raramente lo hacía. Además, ahora James podía comerse con los ojos a las citas de su mamá y no de una manera tan ¿será mi nuevo padre? ¿Y su padre le permitiría un toque de queda a las 2 AM y beber vino, al igual que su mamá lo hacía? Lo dudaba.

Su madre masculló en su teléfono cerrado y puso sus ojos avellana sobre James. —¿Esos son tus zapatos de ''regreso a la escuela''?

James paró de masticar. —Sí.

La Sra. Diamond asintió. —¿Recibiste muchos cumplidos?

—Sí, los recibí.

El teléfono de su mamá sonó de nuevo. Ella se abalanzó sobre él. —¿Carson? Sí. He estado buscándote toda la noche… ¿Qué diablos está pasando allí?

James sopló su flequillo y alimentó a Fox con un pequeño pedazo de anguila. Mientras Fox escupía sobre el suelo, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Su madre ni siquiera retrocedió. Fox empezó a ladrar y su madre se puso de pie para cogerlo. —Probablemente son niñas exploradoras otra vez.

Las Niñas Exploradoras habían venido tres días seguidos, tratando de venderles algunas galletas para la hora de cenar. Ellas eran fanáticas en ese vecindario.

En cuestión de segundos, volvió a la cocina con un oficial de policía joven, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes detrás de ella. —Este caballero dice que quiere hablar contigo—. En el broche dorado del bolsillo de su uniforme, sobre su pecho, se leía WILDEN.

—¿Yo? —James se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Eres James Diamond? —preguntó Wilden. El walkie-talkie en su cinturón hizo un ruido.

De repente James se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre: Darren Wilden. Él había estado en último curso en Rosewood cuando James estaba en séptimo. El Darren Wilden que él recordaba supuestamente dormía con todas las chicas del equipo de salto y fue casi expulsado de la escuela por robar la clásica motocicleta Ducati del director. Y este policía era definitivamente el mismo chico -esos ojos verdes eran difíciles de olvidar, incluso si habían pasado cuatro años desde que él los había visto. James esperaba que Wilden fuera un stripper que Dak habían enviado como una broma.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —La Sra. Diamond preguntó, mirando largamente a su móvil. — ¿Por qué está interrumpiendo nuestra cena?

—Recibimos una llamada de Tiffany's— dijo Wilden. —Ellos te tienen en una grabación donde hurtas algunas cosas de su tienda. Las grabaciones de varias cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial te descubrieron fuera del centro comercial en tu auto. Seguimos la placa de licencia.

James empezó a pellizcar el lado interior de su palma con sus uñas, algo que él hacía cuando se sentía fuera de control.

—James no haría eso —dijo la Sra. Diamond. — además, Tiffany's es una tienda para chicas. Él nunca entraría ahí y mucho menos para robar ¿Lo harías, James?

James abrió su boca para responder pero no salieron palabras. Su corazón estaba golpeando contra sus costillas.

—Mira —Wilden cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho. James notó el arma en su cinturón. Parecía como un juguete. —Sólo necesito que vengas a la estación. Quizás no es nada.

—¡Estoy segura de que no es nada! —dijo la Sra. Diamond. Entonces sacó su cartera Fendi de un bolso a juego. —¿Qué hace falta para que nos deje en paz para tener nuestra cena?

—Señora —Wilden sonó exasperado. —Debería venir conmigo, ¿bien? No tomará toda la noche. Lo prometo—. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy de Darren Wilden que probablemente le había impedido ser expulsado de Rosewood.

—Bueno —dijo la mamá de James. Ella y Wilden se miraron por un largo momento. —Déjeme tomar mi bolso.

Wilden se giró hacia James. —Voy a tener que esposarte.

James jadeó. —¿Esposarme? —. Bien, ahora eso era tonto. Sonaba falso, como algo que los gemelos de seis años de al lado podrían decirse entre ellos. Pero Wilden sacó unas esposas de acero reales y gentilmente las puso alrededor de sus muñecas. James esperó que él no notara que sus manos estaban temblando.

La estación de policía olía como a café quemado y madera muy vieja, porque, como la mayoría de los edificios municipales de Rosewood, era una antigua vía férrea a la mansión de un barón. Los policías revoloteaban alrededor de ella, tomando llamadas telefónicas, llenando formas, y deslizándose en sus pequeñas sillas con rueditas. James medio esperaba ver a Dak allí, también, con su mamá. Pero con una mirada al banco vacío supo que Dak no había sido atrapado.

La Sra. Diamond se sentó muy rígida al lado de él. James se sintió inquieto; su mamá era usualmente muy indulgente, pero hasta entonces James nunca había tomado nada del centro de la ciudad y había pasado algo así.

Y entonces, muy tranquilamente, su madre se inclinó. —¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?

—¿Huh? —preguntó James.

—¿Ese brazalete que sobresale de tu bolsillo?

James bajó la mirada. Perfecto. Él había olvidado dárselos a Jennifer; el brazalete estaba en su bolsillo a la vista. Él lo empujó para que se hundieran. Sintió en su otro bolsillo los pendientes; sip, los había olvidado también hoy. ¡Hablando de estupidez!

—Dámelos —susurró su madre.

—¿Huh? —James dijo con voz aguda.

La Sra. Diamond extendió su mano. —Dámelos. Puedo encargarme de esto.

De mala gana, James permitió que su madre hurgara en su bolsillo y sacara el brazalete. Entonces extendió las manos y sacó los aros y los entregó también. La Sra. Diamond ni siquiera retrocedió. ella simplemente deslizó las joyas en su bolso y dobló sus manos sobre el broche de metal.

La chica rubia de Tiffany's que había ayudado a James con el brazalete caminó por la sala. Tan pronto como vio a James, sentado y abatido en el banco con las esposas aún en sus manos, ella asintió. —Sí, es él.

Darren Wilden miró a James, y su mamá se levantó. —Creo que aquí ha habido un error—. Ella caminó hasta el escritorio de Wilden. —Le entendí mal en la casa. Yo estaba con James ese día. Compramos esas cosas. Tengo un recibo por ellas en casa.

La chica de Tiffany's estrechó sus ojos con incredulidad. —¿Está sugiriendo que estoy mintiendo?

—No —dijo la Sra. Diamond dulcemente. —Sólo creo que está confundida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Un pegajoso, incómodo, casi-culpable sentimiento se deslizó en James.

—¿Cómo explica las grabaciones de vigilancia? —Preguntó Wilden.

Su mamá se detuvo. James miró un pequeño músculo en su cuello estremecerse. Entonces, antes de que James pudiera pararla, ella llevó la mano a su bolso y sacó el botín. —Esto fue todo por culpa mía —dijo. —No de James. —La Sra. Diamond se giró hacia Wilden. —James y yo tuvimos una pelea sobre estas cosas. Yo le dije que no podía dárselas a su novia. Lo llevé a esto. Él nunca haría esto de nuevo. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

James miró fijamente, aturdido. Él y su mamá ni una sola vez discutieron y mucho menos en Tiffany's.

Wilden sacudió su cabeza. —Señora, creo que su hijo deberá realizar algo de servicio comunitario. Esa es usualmente la multa.

La Sra. Diamond parpadeó, inocentemente —¿No podemos dejar que esto corra? ¿Por favor?

Wilden la miró por un largo momento, una esquina de su boca se curvó casi diabólicamente. —Siéntese —dijo finalmente. —Permítame ver qué puedo hacer.

James miró a todas partes, menos en la dirección de su mamá. Wilden se encorvó sobre su escritorio. Tenía una figurilla del Jefe Wiggum de Los Simpson y un Slinky metálico. Él lamió su índice para girar las páginas de papel que estaba llenando. James retrocedió. ¿Qué clase de papeles estaban allí? ¿No sería el periódico local de reporte de crímenes? Eso era malo. Muy malo.

James movió su pie nerviosamente, teniendo una repentina urgencia por algo de Junior Mints. O quizás anacardos (frutos secos). Incluso la Slim Jims (snacks de carne o salchicha seca) sobre el escritorio de Wilden serviría.

Él podía verlo: Todos lo averiguarían, y James instantáneamente estaría sin amigos ni novia. A partir de ahí, habría retrocedido de nuevo al estúpido James de séptimo grado en evolución hacia atrás. Él despertaría y su cabello estaría asqueroso, sucio. Entonces sus dientes estarían torcidos y él tendría aparatos de nuevo. No le entraría ninguno de sus pantalones. El resto sucedería espontáneamente. Él pasaría su vida como gordito, feo, miserable, y pasado por alto, como solía ser.

—Tengo algo de loción si están irritándose tus muñecas —dijo a Sra. Diamond, gesticulando hacia las esposas y hurgando en su bolso.

—Estoy bien —replicó James, volviendo al presente.

Suspirando, sacó su Black Berry. Era difícil porque sus manos estaban esposadas, pero él quería convencer a Jennifer de que ella tenía que ir a su casa este sábado. De repente él realmente quería saber lo que ella quería. Mientras James miraba fijamente la pantalla, un mensaje apareció en su bandeja de entrada. Él lo abrió.

_Hola James,_

_La comida de prisión te hace engordar, ¿Sabes lo que Jennifer va a decir? ¡No es así!_

—_A_

Él estaba tan asustado que se paró, pensando en alguien que debería estar en la sala, mirándolo. Pero allí no había nadie. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar quién podría haber visto el carro de policía en su casa.

Wilden miró desde su escritorio. —¿Estás bien?

—Um —dijo James. —Sí —se sentó lentamente.

¿_No es así_? ¿Qué diablos? Él miró la dirección de la nota de nuevo, pero solo vio un revoltijo de letras y números.

—James —La Sra. Diamond murmuró después de un momento. —Nadie necesita saber de esto.

James parpadeó. —Oh. Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien

James tragó con fuerza. Excepto porque… alguien lo sabía.

* * *

**Pos exploto de la emoción, ¡Al fin alguien que me entiende! Gracias a HikariRusherLoveGleek por comentar el capítulo anterior y también a Issa. Y de verdad entiendo a Johana (¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?) la serie tiene tantos giros que si te pierdes un capítulo, es cómo perderte las tres primeras temporadas. También quiero agregar que ayer llegué a Unbelievable (El cuarto libro y el último del primer arco) y que a diferencia de algunas personas e-e yo le estoy dañando la serie a una de mis amigas con mis super Spoilers (Malote al máximo).**

**PD: Soy tan rebelde que miro la serie y solo tengo trece años.**

**PD de la PD: Ya casi se acaba la cuarta temporada.**

**PD de la PD de la PD: Todos amamos a Logan cómo nadador.**

**PD de la PD de la PD de la PD: Podré tener solo trece años, pero mido lo mismo que Logan Henderson y Rihanna (Así es, 1,73cm).**


	10. No la típica conversación

**No la típica conversación estudiante–profesor**

Miércoles por la mañana, el padre de Carlos, Roberto, se frotó el espeso pelo negro y la mano señaló por la ventana del Subaru que estaba haciendo una mano a la izquierda. Las señales de alto habían dejado de funcionar ayer por la noche, así que él estaba conduciendo a Carlos y Javi a su segundo día de la escuela y a tomar el coche del taller.

—¿Están felices de estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos? —Roberto preguntó. Javi, quien se sentó junto a Carlos en el asiento trasero, sonrió.

—¡América es genial! —Volvió a golpear frenéticamente pequeños botones de su PSP. Hizo un ruido y Javi agitó un puño en el aire.

El padre de Carlos sonrió y condujo a través de la de un solo carril del puente de piedra, saludando a una vecina a su paso.

—Bueno, bueno. Ahora, ¿por qué es genial?

—América es genial porque tiene lacrosse, —dijo Javi, sin dejar de mirar a su PSP.—Y las chicas más calientes. Y un Hooters en Rey de Prussia.

Carlos se echó a reír. Como si Javi hubiera estado dentro de Hooters.

A menos que… ¿OH Dios, él había...?

Él se estremeció en su Nelly verde alpaca, se encogió de hombro y miró por la ventana a la espesa niebla. Una mujer que llevaba una larga, chaqueta con capucha de color rojo estadio que decía: SOBRE EL EJE DE UNA MAMÁ FUTBOLERA, que trataba de detener a su pastor alemán que estaba persiguiendo a una ardilla cruzando la calle. En la esquina, dos rubias con cochecitos para bebes de alta tecnología se fueron juntas a lo lejos.

No había una palabra para describir la clase de Inglés de ayer: brutal. Después Nathan espetó: «Miérda», toda la clase se volvió y la miró fijamente. James Diamond, que estaba sentada frente a Carlos, le susurró en voz no tan tranquila, 'Te dije que no fue buena idea' Carlos consideró, por un segundo y medio, que quizá James le había escrito el mensaje de texto de Nathan - James era una de las pocas personas que sabían de su casco, y el único que sabía lo de Nathan.

Pero ¿por quéJames lo haría? Nathan – er, el Sr. Fitz – había disipado la risa con rapidez, y Carlos recordó la más frívola excusa para insultar en clase.

Él dijo, y citó Carlos en su cabeza: —Yo tenía miedo de una abeja había volado en mis pantalones, y pensé que la abeja me iba a picar y así me puse a gritar de terror.

— Nathan entonces empezó a hablar de cinco temas apartados y el programa de estudio, Carlos no podía concentrarse.

Fue la abeja que había volado en sus pantalones. Él no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y su boca de lobo de color rosa suntuoso. Cuando Nathan miraba en su dirección con el rabillo del ojo, su corazón daba dos vueltas y media libres y luego aterrizaba en su estómago.

Nathan era el muchacho para Carlos, y él era el chico para Nathan él sólo lo sabía. ¿Y qué si Nathan era su profesor? Tenía que haber una manera de hacer que funcione… O tal vez estaba equivocado.

Su padre se había detenido en la entrada de piedra-bloqueada de Rosewood. A lo lejos, Carlos había notado un escarabajo Volkswagen vintage pintado de color azul polvo estacionado en el lugar del profesor. Sabía que era el vehículo en Snookers – era de Nathan.

Carlos miró su reloj. Quince minutos hasta el aula.

Javi salió disparado del coche. Carlos abrió la puerta, pero su padre le tocó el antebrazo.

—Espera un segundo, —dijo.

—Pero tengo que… —Miró con nostalgia al auto de Nathan.

—Sólo por un minuto. —Su padre bajo el volumen de la radio

Carlos se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Parecías un poco… —Su padre tiró la muñeca de su chaqueta hacia atrás y adelante con incertidumbre. —¿Estás bien?

Carlos se encogió de hombros. —¿Sobre qué?

Su padre suspiró. —Bueno… No sé. Y no hemos hablado... tu sabes… en un tiempo.

Carlos jugueteaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta. —¿De qué hay que hablar?

Roberto metió un cigarrillo que había rodado antes en la izquierda dentro de su boca. —No puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido guardar silencio. Pero te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Carlos miró hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo. —Si, lo sé, —dijo.— Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos a las tres.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Carlos salió disparado del auto, la sangre en sus oídos.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que ser el islandés Carlos, que dejó su pasado atrás, si uno de sus peores recuerdos de Rosewood se mantuvo saliendo a la superficie?

Ya había ocurrido en mayo de séptimo grado.

_El Día de Rosewood había despedido a los primeros estudiantes de conferencias con los maestros, por lo que Carlos y Jett se dirigieron a Sparrow, el campus de la tienda de música Hollis, para buscar nuevos CDs. A medida que caminaban a través de un callejón, Carlos notó que su padre estaba en el destartalado café familiar en un Honda Civic, espacio ahora en un estación amiento vacío. Como Carlos y Jett caminaron hacia el coche para dejar una nota, se dieron cuenta de que había alguien en su interior en realidad, dos personas: el padre de Carlos, Roberto, y una muchacha, de unos veinte años, besando su cuello._

_Fue entonces cuando Roberto miro hacia arriba y vio a Carlos, él echó a correr lejos antes de ver más y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Jett había seguido a Carlos todo el camino de regreso a su casa, pero no trató de detenerla cuando Carlos dijo que quería estar solo._

_Más tarde esa noche, Roberto se acercó a la habitación de Carlos a tratar de explicarle._

_No era lo que parecía, dijo. Pero Carlos no era estúpido._

_Todos los años su padre invitó a sus estudiantes a su casa para conseguir-parasaber-que cócteles y Carlos había visto a esa chica de pie a través de su puerta. Su nombre era Meredith, Carlos lo recordaba, porque Meredith había llegado borracha y había escrito su nombre en el refrigerador con imanes de letras de plástico._

_Cuando Meredith se estaba yendo, en lugar de estrechar la mano de su padre como los otros chicos habían hecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Roberto pidió Carlos no se lo dijera a su mamá. Él le prometió que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Carlos decidió creerle, y él guardó el secreto. Roberto nunca había dicho que sí, pero Carlos creía que Meredith fue la razón de porque su papá tomó su año sabático, cuando él lo hizo. ._

_Prometiste que no lo pensarías_, Carlos pensó mirando por encima del hombro. La mirada de su padre se dirigía fuera del estacionamiento de Rosewood. Carlos entró en el estrecho pasillo del ala de la facultad.

La oficina de Nathan estaba en el final del pasillo, junto a un pequeño y acogedor asiento de ventana. Se detuvo en la puerta y lo vio como él escribía algo en su ordenador.

Por último, llamó. Los ojos azules de Nathan se ampliaron cuando lo vio. Miró hacia abajo adorablemente a su camisa blanca con botones, el saco azul de Rosewood, hilos verdes y destartalados mocasines negros. Las esquinas de su boca se acurrucaron en la más pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—Hey —él dijo.

Carlos se cernía en el umbral. —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Carlos preguntó. Su voz chirrió un poco.

Nathan vaciló, empujando un mechón de pelo lejos de los ojos. Carlos notó un curita envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique izquierdo—Claro —dijo en voz baja. —Pasa.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Estaba vacío, a excepción de un pesado escritorio de madera ancho, dos sillas plegables, y una computadora. Se sentó en la silla plegable vacía.

—Así que, um, —Carlos, dijo. —Hey.

—Hey otra vez, —respondió Nathan, sonriendo. Bajó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café Rosewood.—Escucha —él empezó a decir.

—Acerca de ayer —dijo Carlos, al mismo tiempo. Los dos rieron.

—Tú primero. —Nathan sonrió.

Carlos se rascó la nuca.—Yo, um, quería hablar acerca… de nosotros.

Nathan asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Carlos se movió en su silla. —Bueno, supongo que es chocante que yo soy… um… tu alumno, después, ya sabes… Snookers. Pero si no te importa, yo no.

Nathan hizo presión con las manos alrededor de su taza. Carlos escucho el reloj emitido por el muro de la escuela, el reloj marcando los segundos.

—Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo en voz baja. —Tú dijiste que eras mayor.

Carlos rió, sin saber qué tan grave era. —Nunca te dije cuántos años tenía—Él bajó los ojos. —Sólo lo asumiste.

—Sí, pero no dijiste que estabas en secundaria—, respondió Nathan.

—Todo el mundo miente sobre su edad— dijo Carlos en voz baja.

Nathan pasó la mano por su pelo. —Pero… eres… —Él lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. —Mira yo… creo que eres increíble, Carlos. Lo hago. Te conocí en un bar y me gustó… wow, ¿qué es esto? Eres tan diferente a cualquier otro chico que he conocido. —Carlos miró hacia abajo, sintiendo tanto placer y un poco mareado. Nathan se inclinó sobre la mesa y tocó la mano de Carlos – estaba caliente, seca y suave – pero enseguida se apartó. —Pero esto no pretende ser, ¿sabes? Porque, bueno, tú eres mi alumno. Podría conseguir en un montón de problemas. Tú no quieres meterme en problemas, ¿verdad?

—Nadie tiene que saber, —dijo Carlos débilmente, a pesar de que, no podía dejar de pensar en ese texto extraño del día de ayer, y que tal vez alguien ya lo sabía.

Nathan se tomó su tiempo para responder. A Carlos le parecía que él estaba tratando de decidirse. Él lo miró esperanzado.

—Lo siento, Carlos —dijo finalmente entre dientes. —Pero creo que debes irte...

Carlos se puso de pie, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. —Por supuesto. —Carlos envolvió las manos en la parte superior de la silla. Se sentía como si brasas saltaran a su alrededor por dentro.

—Nos vemos en clase, —dijo Nathan en voz baja.

Carlos cerró la puerta con cuidado. En el salón, los profesores hablaban alrededor de él, corriendo hacia sus salones de clases. Él decidió llegar a su casillero cortando a través de los baños... necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

En el exterior, Carlos escuchó familiarizado con la risa de un niño. Él se congeló por un segundo. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de pensar que oía a Jett en todas partes? No caminó entre los baños, sino a través de la hierba.

La niebla de la mañana era tan densa que Carlos apenas podía ver sus piernas por debajo de él. Sus huellas se desvanecían en la hierba blanda mientras más rápido caminaba.

Bien. Esto parecía el momento oportuno para desaparecer por completo.


	11. Los chicos solteros tienen más diversión

**Los chicos solteros tienen mucha más diversión.**

**No saben cuanto esperé para llegar a este capítulo. Está super kawaii.**

* * *

Esa tarde, Logan se encontraba en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien arrojó sus manos sobre sus ojos. Logan se sobresaltó.

—¡Whoa, enfríate! ¡Soy sólo yo!

Logan se volvió y suspiró con alivio. Sólo Kendall.

Logan había estado tan distraído y paranoico desde que recibió esa extraña nota ayer. Había estado a punto de desbloquear su coche -su madre la dejaba a él y a Presley llevarlo a la escuela con la condición de que condujeran con precaución y llamaran al llegar allí – para agarrar su bolsa de natación para la práctica.

—Lo siento —dijo Logan. —Pensé. . . no importa.

—¿Listo para hoy?. —Kendall sonrió.

—¿Para hoy?. —Emily le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Logan Mitchell, han pasado ya tres años y no cambias en nada ¿Cierto?. —Kendall preguntó. A Logan le parecía extraño que, luego de tres años de no hablarse entre sí, lo tratara cómo si eso no hubiera pasado. No respondió, solo le dio una mirada confusa. Kendall suspiró—Pobre Loggie, recuerda. Ayer te dije que saldríamos juntos.

Logan tensó al escucharlo decir eso. Había usado el apodo por el que solo lo llamaba él y parecía que hablaban de… Salir en una cita; así que trató de cambiar de tema. —Así que, ¿cómo estás?

—Bueno, yo podría estar mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? —Logan ladeó la cabeza.

Kendall apretó—Estaría mejor si fueras a alguna parte conmigo. Ahora mismo.

—Pero tengo natación, —dijo Logan, oyendo a Igor en su voz de nuevo.

Kendall le tomó la mano y lo hizo girar. —¿Y si te dijera que a donde vamos implica natación?

Logan entornó los ojos. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes que confiar en mí.

Incluso si hubiera estado cerca de James y Carlos, todos los recuerdos favoritos de Logan eran pasando el tiempo sola con Jett. Al igual que cuando se vistieron con voluminosos pantalones de nieve para deslizarse en trineo por Bayberry Hill, hablando de su novia ideal, o llorando sobre La Cosa de Lucy de sexto grado y consolándose mutuamente. Cuando eran apenas ellos dos, Logan vio a un un poco menos perfecto Jett - que de alguna manera lo hacía parecer aún más perfecto - y Logan sentía que podía ser él mismo.

Parecían que días, semanas, años habían pasado desde que Logan no había sido él mismo. Y pensó que ahora, podría recuperar por lo menos a Kendall. Echaba de menos tener a su mejor amigo.

En este momento, Camille y todas las demás muchachas estarían probablemente cambiándose a sus trajes. El entrenador Christian estaría escribiendo la práctica encima del tablero en el marcador grande y llevaría a cabo la adecuada cuenta de aletas, boyas, y paletas. Y las chicas en el equipo se quejarían porque todas tenían sus períodos al mismo tiempo. ¿Él se atrevería a perderse el segundo día de práctica?

Logan apretó la llave de pescado de plástico. —Yo supongo que podría decirle a Presley que tengo que ser tutor de alguien en español, —él murmuró. Logan sabía que Presley no se tragaría eso, pero ella probablemente no delataría a Logan, tampoco. Chequeo tres veces el estacionamiento para ver si alguien estaba viendo,

Logan sonrió y abrió el coche.

—Está bien. Vámonos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos este lugar? —Kendall preguntó mientras Logan entraba en el aparcamiento de grava.

Logan salió del coche y se estiró. —Me olvidé de este lugar. —Estaban en la pista Marwyn, que estaba a cinco millas de distancia y bordeada de un arroyo profundo.

Él y sus amigos solían traer sus bicicletas aquí todo el tiempo -Jett y Kendall pedaleaban con furia y por lo general al final, empataban - y paraban en el bar de aperitivos de la zona de natación para comprar deditos de mantequilla y Coca-Cola.

A medida que él seguía Kendall por una ladera lodosa, Kendall tomo su brazo. —Recuerdo que solíamos comer los brownies de tu mamá todo el tiempo. Eran los mejores.

—¿De veras? —Logan respondió, confuso.

—Los brownies eran muy deliciosos. ¡Todos pulíamos la bandeja cada vez que tu mamá los preparaba!

Llegaron a una pista de tierra. Un dosel de robles las protegía. El aire tenía ese olorfresco, a madera y se sentía cerca de veinte grados más frío.

—No estamos allí todavía. —Kendall le tomó la mano y lo llevó por el camino de un pequeño puente de piedra. A unos seis metros por debajo de él, la corriente aumentó. Las aguas tranquilas, brillaban mientras el sol de la tarde caía Kendall caminó hasta el borde del puente y se desnudó hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Él arrojó su ropa en una pila.

—¡Espera! —Logan corrió hasta el borde. ¿Recordaba Kendall cuan profundo estaba? En un total de un Mississippi, dos- Mississippis más tarde, Emily oyó un chapoteo. La cabeza de Kendall apareció de vuelta fuera del agua.

—¡Te lo dije, se trataba de nadar! ¡Vamos, lánzate!

Logan miró al montón de ropa de Kendall. Logan realmente odiaba desnudarse delante de la gente – incluso de los chicos del equipo de natación, que lo veían todos los días. Poco a poco se quitó él pantalón Rosewood , cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra para que Kendall no pudiera ver sus muslos desnudos y musculosos, y luego tiró de la camiseta que llevaba.

Él miró por encima del borde del arroyo y, robándose a él mismo, saltó. Un momento después, el agua abrazo su cuerpo.

Era agradable y gruesa por el barro, no fría y limpia, como la piscina.

—Es como un sauna aquí, —dijo Kendall.

—Sí. —Logan nado hacia la zona menos profunda, donde Kendall estaba de pie. Logan se dio cuenta que podía ver los pezones de Kendall gracias a que se había quitado su camisa, y corto la mirada.

—Yo solía ir a bucear al acantilado con Katie todo el tiempo de vuelta en California, viajamos ahí unas semanas — dijo Kendall. —Se quedaba de pie en la parte superior, como, creo que durante diez minutos antes de saltar. Me gusta cómo ni siquiera dudaste.

Logan flotaba sobre su espalda y sonrió. Él no pudo evitarlo: tragaba los elogios de Kendall como pastel de queso.

Kendall lanzo agua a Logan poniendo sus manos en forma de copa.

Parte de ella llego directo en su boca. El arroyo sabía a agua pegajosa y casi metálica, nada del cloro del agua de la Piscina. —Hablando de Katie creo que su novio quiere algo conmigo —dijo Kendall.

Logan nadaba cerca de la orilla, sintió una punzada en su pecho y se levantó. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Sí. Siempre está tratando de coquetear de alguna manera conmigo. Él está a mi lado cada vez que puede, y me lanza estúpidas y no muy buenas indirectas. ¡Está saliendo con mi hermana!

—Huh, —Logan respondió: reprimiendo sus deseaos de golpear a aquel tipo que tanto molestaba a Kendall. Entonces ocurrió algo con él. Se volvió hacia Kendall. —¿Tu, um, pusiste una nota en mi armario de natación ayer?

Kendall frunció el ceño. —¿Qué, después de la escuela? No… te fuiste después de hablar conmigo y yo volví a casa.

—Cierto. —Él realmente no creía que Kendall había escrito la nota, pero las cosas habrían sido mucho más sencillas si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué decía la nota? —Logan sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. No fue nada. —Él se aclaró la garganta. —Sabes, creo que podría romper con mi novia.

Whoa. Logan no habría estado más sorprendido si un pájaro azul habría volado hasta su boca.

—¿En serio?, —dijo Kendall.

Logan parpadeó agua de sus ojos. —No lo sé. Tal vez.

Kendall extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza, y cogió a Logan. —Bueno, jode a un alce, — dijo Kendall.

Kendall sonrió. —¿Huh?

—Es esta cosa que aprendí en California, —dijo Kendall. —¡Significa. . .al diablo! —Él se volvió y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es una tontería.

—No, me gusta, —dijo Logan. —Jode a un alce. —Él se rió. Logan siempre se sentía divertido cuando decía groserías - como si su mamá la oyera desde su cocina, a diez millas de distancia.

—Deberías de romper con tu novia, —dijo Kendall. —¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Eso significaría que ambos estaríamos solteros.

—Y eso ¿qué significa? —preguntó Logan. El bosque estaba muy quieto y callado.

Kendall se acercó más a él. —Y eso significa…que nos…podemos…¡divertirnos juntos!... Ya sabes, recuperar nuestra amistad. Sería divertido salir contigo otra vez —Él agarró Logan por el hombro y lo sumergió bajo el agua.

—¡Hey! —Logan chilló. Se echó atrás a Kendall, chapaleando su brazo a través de toda el agua, creando una ola gigante.

Entonces él agarró a Kendall por la pierna y empezó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de sus dedos de los pies.

—¡Ayuda! —Kendall gritó. —¡No mis pies! ¡Soy muy cosquilloso!

—¡He encontrado tu debilidad! —Logan cantó, maniáticamente arrastrando a Kendall hacia la cascada. Kendall logró soltar su pie y se abalanzó sobre los hombros de Logan por detrás. Las manos de Kendall vagaban hacia arriba a los lados de Logan, a continuación, hasta el estómago, donde él le hacía cosquillas. Logan chilló.

Finalmente empujó a Kendall a una pequeña cueva en las rocas.

—¡Espero que no hallan murciélagos aquí! —Kendall chilló. Vigas de la luz solar se filtraban a través de pequeños orificios perforados de la cueva, lo que hacía un halo alrededor de la parte superior de la cabeza empapada de Kendall.—Tienes que venir aquí, —Él le tendió la mano.

Logan estaba a su lado, el sentimiento de la cueva era suave, fresco. El sonido de su respiración se hizo eco en las estrechas paredes. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Logan se mordió el labio. Este era un momento tan perfecto de amigos, la hacía sentirse algo melancólico y nostálgico.

Los ojos de Kendall se convirtieron en preocupación. —¿Qué pasa?

Logan respiró hondo. —¿Bueno... Recuerdas quién desapareció hace tres años? ¿Jett?

Kendall puso los ojos en blanco—Sí.

—No puedo creer que haya desaparecido. Los medios dicen que está muerto pero… Yo no quiero creerlo.

Kendall se estremeció ligeramente. —He oído algo al respecto.

Él se abrazó, Logan se estaba enfriando, también. —Quisiera que volviera. Todos éramos muy cercanos.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y puso su brazo alrededor de él. —Yo también. Pero no lo necesitamos para volver a unirnos. Te tengo a ti y tú a mí.

—Sí. —Tambaleó la barbilla de Logan. —Yo solo quería que supieras qué te extraño. —Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, fue muy tarde para borrarlo.

Kendall sonrió—Gracias. —Besó la mojada cabeza de Logan haciendo que éste se sonrojara—Y yo a ti también.

Poco tiempo pasó; Logan y Kendall continuaron abrazándose. Entonces, Kendall dio marcha atrás. —Yo quiero decirte algo… Algo un poco importante.

Logan levantó una ceja, curioso.

—Yo soy. . . No estoy segura si me gustan los chicos, igual que las chicas —dijo Kendall en voz baja. Él sabía la verdad de su orientación pero debía decirlo con delicadeza —Es extraño. Creo que las chicas son lindas, pero cuando llego a estar solo con ellas, No quiero estar con ellas. Prefiero estar con, como, alguien más como yo. —Él sonrió torcidamente. —¿Sabes?

Logan se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello. La mirada de Kendall se sentía muy cercana, de repente. —Yo…, —él empezó—. No, no sabía.

Los arbustos por encima de ellos se movieron. Logan se estremeció. Su mamá odiaba cuando llegaba a este camino - nunca sabias qué tipo de secuestradores o asesinos se escondían en lugares como este.

El bosque estaba inmóvil por un momento, pero luego una bandada de pájaros se dispersó violentamente hacia el cielo. Logan se aplano contra la roca. ¿Estaba alguien mirando? ¿De quién era la risa? La risa le sonaba familiar. Entonces Logan sintió una respiración pesada en el oído. La piel de gallina se levantó en sus brazos y él se asomó fuera de la cueva.

Eran sólo un grupo de muchachos. De pronto, irrumpieron en el arroyo, blandiendo palos como espadas. Logan se alejó de Kendall y fuera de la cascada.—¿Adónde vas? —Kendall llamó.

Logan miró a Kendall, y luego a los muchachos, que habían abandonado los palos y ahora estaban tirando piedras unos a otros. Uno de ellos era Javi García, su viejo amigo, hermano pequeño de Carlos. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez lo vio. Y espera - Javi estaba en Rosewood. ¿Le reconocería? Logan salió del agua y empezó a correr hacia la colina.

Se volvió a Kendall. —Tengo que regresar a la escuela antes de que Presley comience con la natación. —Ella se puso el pantalón. —¿Quieres que te tire abajo tu ropa?

—No, gracias. —En eso, él salió de la cascada y se metió en el agua, la ropa interior empapada se aferraba a su trasero. Kendall subió lentamente la pendiente, sacudiendo su cabello para deshacerse del agua. Los estudiantes de primer año dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirando. Y aunque Logan no quería…

No podía dejar de mirar también.

* * *

**No bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo qué... Me gustaría extender está historia hasta Perfect, me encantan todos los libros y adaptarlos sería genial.**


	12. Al menos los camotes tienen vitamina A

**Al menos los camotes tienen mucha Vitamina A**

* * *

De ella. Definitivamente de ella —James susurró, apuntando.

—Nah. ¡Son muy pequeñas! —Dak susurró de vuelta.

—¡Pero mira la forma en que se engloban en lo alto! Totalmente falso —James contradijo.

—Grosero. —Dak dijo y James arriscó la nariz y pasó sus manos por su propio y perfectamente redondeado trasero para asegurarse de que aún estaba perfectamente perfecto. Era media tarde de un miércoles, él y Dak estaban descansando en la terraza exterior de Yam, el café orgánico en el Club de Campo de los padres de Dak. Bajo ellos, un grupo de chicos de Rose Wood jugaban un partido rápido de golf antes de la cena, pero James y Dak estaban jugando otro tipo de juego: adivinar las tetas falsas. O descubrir cualquier otra cosa falsa, para no salir con ellas y había muchas cosas falsas por aquí. Aunque James ya no se sentía muy a gusto con aquel ''juego''

—Sí, se ve como que su cirujano lo arruinó —Dak murmuró. —Creo que mi mamá juega tenis con ella. Le preguntaré.

James miró de nuevo hacia la mujer con aspecto de duende de treinta y tantos junto al bar cuyo trasero se veía de verdad sospechosamente extra-suculento para el resto de su delgada figura al estilo de un mondadientes. —Moriría antes de salir con una operada.

Dak jugaba con el anillo que robó hace unos días en Trunk's —el que, evidentemente, no tenía que devolver. —¿Crees que Carlos García se ha hecho las suyas?

James miró hacia arriba, asombrado. —¿Por qué?

—La manera en el que el Sr. Fitz lo miró en la clase de inglés no tuvo precio, tal vez están en algo —dijo Dak. —Fue a Finlandia o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Si—murmuró James.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

James se encogió de hombros—Supongo, todo el mundo habla de eso.

Dak lo miró incrédulo—No, no lo hacen

James mordisqueó su pajilla. No podía contarle a Dak lo que pasó en Snookers, Carlos lo mataría —él y Jett habían sido los únicos dos de sus amigos que se inscribieron en clases de ''defensa propia'' en séptimo grado. Jett siempre hizo alarde de sus poderes marciales, pero la única vez que Carlos había notado que él tenía una fuerza descomunal fue cuando estaban en la casa de Logan y su mamá les ofreció galletas de mantequillas, solo quedaba una y Carlos estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella; pero Kendall trató de arrebatársela y el pobre rubio terminó con la mano fracturada —Él sólo, no parece del tipo que es amigo de los profesores —James respondió. Hablar con Dak de sus antiguos amigos era territorio incómodo, y últimamente era más incómodo cuando se trataba de Carlos. James aún se sentía mal sobre como él, Jett y los otros solían molestar a Dak en séptimo grado, pero siempre parecía demasiado extraño sacarlo a colación ahora.

Dak lo miró fijamente. —¿Estás bien? Te vez diferente hoy.

James dio un respingo. —¿Lo hago? ¿Cómo?

Dak le dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. —¡Whoa! ¡Alguien está nervioso!

—No estoy nervioso —James dijo rápidamente. Peor lo estaba: a cada momento, desde lo de la estación de policía y ese correo electrónico que él había recibido la noche pasada, él había estado como loco. Esta mañana, sus ojos incluso parecían más de un plano café que verde, y sus brazos se veían perturbadoramente hinchados. Tenía esta horrible sensación de que él iba a metamorfosearse espontáneamente de vuelta a su persona de séptimo grado.

Un mesera rubia y con aspecto de jirafa las interrumpió. —¿Han decidido?

Dak miró el menú. —Quiero la ensalada de pollo asiático, sin ninguna preparación.

James aclaró su garganta. —Quiero una ensalada jardinera con coles, sin preparación, y una orden extra grande de papas fritas dulces. En una bolsa para llevar, por favor.

Mientras la mesera tomaba sus menús, Dak empujó sus lentes de sol bajándolos por su nariz. —¿Papas fritas de camote?

—Para mi mamá —James respondió rápidamente. —Vive en base a ellas.

Abajo en el campo de golf, un grupo de chicos más viejos pusieron las bolas en el soporte, junto con un chico bastante bien parecido en pantalones cortos de descanso. Se veía un poco fuera de lugar con su cabello castaño desordenado, cargos, y... era eso un... ¿polo de la Policía de Rosewood? Oh no. Lo era.

Wilden escaneó la terraza y fríamente asintió cuando él vio a James. Él se escondió.

—¿Quién es ese? —Dak preguntó.

—Um... —James murmuró, casi por debajo de la mesa. ¿Darren Wilden era un golfista? Por favor. Años atrás en la preparatoria, él era el tipo que lanzaba fósforos encendidos a los chicos del club de gol de Rosewood. ¿Estaba acaso todo el mundo afuera para tomarlo?

Dak entrecerró los ojos. —Espera. ¿Acaso él no va a nuestra escuela? —él sonrió exhibiendo los dientes. —No puede ser. Es el chico del club de buceo de las chicas. James, ¡tú, pequeño maldito! ¿Cómo es que te conoce?

—Él es... — James hizo una pausa.— Lo conocí en el sendero Marwyn un par de días atrás cuando estaba corriendo. Nos detuvimos en la fuente de agua al mismo tiempo.

—Genial —dijo Dak. —¿Trabaja por aquí?

James hizo una pausa de nuevo. Él de verdad quería evitar esto. —Um... creo que dijo que él era un policía —dijo despreocupadamente.

—Estás jugando. Ese chico es lo suficientemente guapo como para estar en el calendario de los policías. Incluso puedo verlo: Sr. Abril. ¡Preguntémosle si podemos ver su porra!

—Shhh —Hanna sise. —¿Acaso eres gay? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Dejémoslo en bisexual, y pensé que lo sabías. Ya medio Rosewood Day se enteró—James solo sacudió su cabeza tratando de acomodar todos los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Sus ensaladas llegaron. James empujó su recipiente de poliestireno con las papas fritas de camote un lado y tomó una mordida de su tomate cherry sin preparación.

Dak se inclinó quedando más cerca. —Apuesto a que podrías engancharte con él.

—¿Quién?

—¡El Sr. Abril! ¿Quién más?

James resopló. —No me gustan los chicos. —Dak le dio una de esas miradas de ''¿Enserio?'' —Bueno… Tal vez.

—¡Totalmente!. Deberías llevarlo a la fiesta de Kahn. Escuché que algunos policías fueron a la fiesta el año pasado. Así es como nunca los atrapan.

James se reclinó hacia atrás. La fiesta Kahn era una tradición legendaria en Rosewood. Los Kahns vivían en veinte y algo acres de tierra, y los chicos Kahn — Noel era el más joven— daban una fiesta de-vuelta-a-la-escuela todos los años. Los chicos allanaban las reservas amplias de licor de sus padres en el subterráneo y siempre había escándalo. El último año, Noel le disparó a su mejor amigo Bradley en su trasero desnudo con su arma BB porque Bradley había tratado de darse el lote con la novia de ese tiempo de Noel, Alyssa Pennypacker. Ambos estaban ebrios y rieron todo el camino a la sala de emergencias y no podían recordar cómo o por qué había pasado. El año anterior a eso, un montón de stoners había fumado demasiado y trataron de hacer que los Appaloosas del Sr. Kahn fumaran de una pipa de agua.

—Nah. —James se comió otro tomate. —Creo que voy a ir con Jennifer.

Dak hizo una mueca. —¿Por qué perder un perfectamente buena noche de fiesta con Jennifer? ¡Ella tomó un compromiso de virginidad! Probablemente ni siquiera irá.

—Sólo porque firmas un compromiso de virginidad no significa que dejes de divertirte también. —James tomó un gran bocado de su ensalada, apretando los secos y poco apetitosos vegetales en su boca.

—Bueno, si no vas a invitar al Sr. Abril para la fiesta de Noel, yo lo haré. —Dak se puso en pie.

James agarró su brazo. —¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Vamos. Sería divertido.

James hundió sus uñas en el brazo de Dak. —Dije no.

Dak se sentó de vuelta e hizo un puchero. —¿Por qué no?

El corazón de James galopaba. —Bien. No puedes decirle a nadie, sin embargo. —Él tomó un aliento profundo. —Lo conocí en la estación de policía, no en el camino. Fui llamado a una audiencia por el suceso de Tiffany. Pero no es tan complicado. No me atraparon.

—¡No puede ser! —Dak gritó. Wilden miró hacia ellos de nuevo.

—¡Shhh! —James siseó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? —Dak susurró de vuelta.

—No hay mucho que decir. —James tiró su servilleta sobre su plato. —Ellos me llevaron a la estación, mi mamá fue por mí, y nos sentamos por un rato. Me dejaron salir con una advertencia. Como sea. Todo tomó como veinte minutos.

—Por dios. —Dak le dio a James una mirada indeterminada; James se preguntó por un segundo si era una mirada de lástima.

—No fue, como, dramático o nada, —James dijo defensivamente, su garganta seca. —No paso mucho. La mayoría de los policías estaban al teléfono. Mande mensajes de texto todo el tiempo. —Él hizo una pausa, considerando si debería decirle a Dak sobre los 'no sé' mensajes de texto que había recibido de -A, quienquiera que fuera -A. Pero ¿por qué malgastar su aliento? No podía haber significado nada realmente, ¿cierto?

Dak tomó un sorbo de su Perrier. —Pensé que nunca te habían atrapado.

James tragó fuerte. —Sí, bueno...

—¿Te mató tu mamá?

James miró a lo lejos. En el camino a casa, su mamá le había preguntado si él había querido robar el brazalete y los aretes. Cuando James había dicho que no, la Sra. Diamond respondió: —Bien. Está arreglado entonces. —Luego ella había abierto su celular para hacer una llamada.

James se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. —Acabo de recordar... tengo que pasear a Fox.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —Dak preguntó. —Tu rostro se ve un poco manchado.

—No es nada. —Se giró hacia la puerta.

James paseó tranquilamente para salir del restaurante, pero una vez que llegó al estacionamiento, rompió a correr. Trepó dentro de su Toyota Prius —un auto que su mamá le había comprado para él el año pasado pero que recientemente le había pasado a James porque se había aburrido de él— y chequeó su rostro en el espejo retrovisor. Había unos espantosos parches rojos en sus mejillas y frente.

Después de su transformación, James había sido neuróticamente cuidadoso con no solo lucir perfecto y genial todo el tiempo, sino en ser perfecto y genial, también.

Aterrorizado de que el más pequeño error lo hubiera enviado girando de vuelta a su mundo de perdedor, él se preocupaba de cada pequeño detalle, desde pequeñas cosas como el perfecto nombre de pantalla para IM y la correcta mezcla de su iPOD para el coche, a cosas más grandes como el correcto grupo de personas para invitar a una fiesta de alguien o elegir el perfecto, la chica para una cita —quien, afortunadamente, era la misma chica que él había amado desde séptimo grado. Aunque ahora no se sentía tan bien cómo antes ¿Había el hecho de ser atrapado por robar en una tienda empañado al perfecto, controlado y extremadamente genial James que todos habían llegado a conocer? Él no había sido capaz de leer esa mirada en el rostro de Dak cuando él había dicho 'no puede ser'. ¿Había la mirada significado, no puede ser, pero no es gran cosa? O ¿No puede ser, que perdedor?

Él se preguntó si quizás no debería haberle dicho a Dak del todo. Pero entonces... alguien más ya sabía. -A.

_¿Ya sabes lo que va a Jennifer va a decir? ¡No sé!_

El campo de visión de James se puso borroso. Él apretó el manubrio por unos pocos segundos, luego metió la llave en el encendido y salió del estacionamiento del club de campo hacia una zona de grava, un desvió a un callejón sin salida unos pocos metros más allá en el camino. Él podía escuchar su corazón palpitando en sus sienes mientras apagaba el motor y tomaba respiros profundos. El viento olía como paja y pasto recién cortado.

James cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Cuando los abrió, él miró fijamente el contenedor de las papas fritas de camote. _No_, pensó. Un auto paso veloz por la calle principal.

James limpió sus manos en sus jeans. Le dio otra mirada al contenedor. Las frituras olían delicioso. _No, no, no._

Él se estiró hacia ellas y abrió la tapa. Su olor dulce y tibio emergió hacia su rostro. Antes de poder detenerse, James metió un puñado a su boca de frituras.

Las frituras aún estaban tan calientes que quemaron su lengua, pero no le importó. Era un alivio tan grande; esta era la única cosa que la hacía sentir mejor. No se detuvo hasta que las había comido todas e incluso había lamido los lados del contenedor buscando la sal que se había acumulado en el fondo.

Al principio ella se sintió mucho, mucho más calmada. Pero para el minuto en que se puso en camino, los viejos y familiares sentimientos de pánico y vergüenza habían crecido dentro de él. James estaba impresionado ahora, aun cuando habían pasado años desde que él había hecho esto, todo se sentía exactamente igual. Su estómago dolía, sus pantalones se sentían apretados, y todo lo que él quería era deshacerse de todo lo que estaba en su interior.

Ignorando los gritos excitados de Fox desde su habitación, James corrió escaleras arriba hacia el baño, cerró la puerta de golpe, y colapsó sobre el suelo de cerámica.

Gracias a dios su mama no había vuelto del trabajo aún. Al menos ella no tendría que escuchar lo que James estaba por hacer.

* * *

**La historia estaba un poco abandonada ¿Cierto?... ¡Volví! super mega emoción .-.**

**Perdón por el retraso, *Excusas* *Excusas*y por ultimo, después de mi fracaso llamado One-Shot y a algunas... cosas, no tenía muchas ganas de publicar pero, aquí está el capítulo.**

**Ei-Pi-Pi-El-Ei-Iu-Es-I (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E)**


	13. Mmm, huele a una nueva a puntuación

**Mmm, huele a una nueva a puntuación en la prueba.**

* * *

La sonrisa de Kendall no podía borrarse de ninguna manera, ¡Había tenido una cita con Logan!... Bueno, él lo vio cómo una cita. Sentirse tan cerca de Logan fue lo mejor del mundo para Kendall. Nunca habían sido tan cercanos entre sí porque un pequeño bicho llamado Jett siempre se entrometía.

Está bien. Kendall tenía que tranquilizarse.

El miércoles por la noche, sacó el Mercedes C-Class negro —el coche de su hermana estaba desecho, era el nuevo "práctico" Mercedes SUV— en el camino circular de su casa. La reunión del consejo de estudiantes había terminado extra tarde y había estado al borde de la conducción hacia las calles oscuras de Rosewood. Todos los días, había sentido como si alguien lo estuviese observando, como si quien había escrito "codiciar" por e-mail podría ir en busca de él en cualquier momento.

Kendall pensaba con inquietud acerca de la cabellera rubia familiar en la ventana del dormitorio de Jett. Su mente iba hacia un lado y de regreso a Jett todas las cosas que sabía sobre Kendall. Pero no, eso era una locura. Jett había estado desaparecido —y muy probablemente muerto— durante tres años. Además, una nueva familia vivía en su casa ahora, ¿no?

Kendall corrió hacia el buzón y sacó un montón de sobres, tirando todo lo que no era suyo de vuelta. De repente, lo vio. Era un sobre largo, no demasiado grueso ni demasiado fino, con el nombre de Kendall escrito de forma ordenada sobre el papel. La dirección de retorno decía, _El College Board_. Estaba aquí.

Kendall rasgó el sobre y escaneó la página. Leyó los resultados de PSAT siete veces más antes de darse cuenta.

Había conseguido un 2350 de 2400.

—¡Síííííí! —gritó, agarrando los papeles con tanta fuerza que los arrugó.

—¡Whoa! ¡Alguien está feliz! —gritó una voz desde la carretera.

Kendall levantó la vista. Saliendo del lado del conductor de un Mini Cooper estaba Jo Taylor, la baja, atractiva, y de cabello rubio, la muchacha que le ganó a Kendall para presidente de la clase. Fueron número uno y número dos de la clase en prácticamente todos los temas. Pero antes de que Kendall pudiera jactarse de su puntuación —decirle a Jo acerca de los PSAT's se sentiría tan bien— ya se había alejado. Raro. Kendall volvió hacia su casa.

A medida que entraba con entusiasmo al interior, algo la detuvo: recordó la puntuación perfecta de su hermana, comparándola y rápidamente lo convirtió desde el 1600, la escala que se usaba, al 2400 escala que utiliza el College Board en la actualidad. Fueron unos completos 100 puntos por debajo de Kendall. ¿Y no se suponía que iba a ser más difícil en estos días, también?

Bueno, ¿ahora quién es el genio?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Kendall se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de lectura con Middlemarch —un libro recomendado en la lista por la AP Inglés— cuando empezó a estornudar.

—Katie y Kevin están aquí —dijo la señora Kngiht. Kendall vio como entraba rápidamente en la cocina, llevando el correo que él había dejado en el buzón—. ¡Ellos fueron a dejar todo el equipaje para instalarse! —Ella abrió el horno, para comprobar el pollo asado y siete rollos de granos, y luego apresuradamente entraba en la sala de estar.

Kendall volvió a estornudar. Una nube de Channel Nº 5 siempre iba con su madre —a pesar de que había pasado todo el día trabajando con caballos— y Kendall estaba seguro de que era alérgico. Consideró anunciar las noticias de la PSAT, pero una voz centellante desde el vestíbulo lo detuvo.

—¿Mamá? —Katie llamó. Ella y Kevin paseaban en la cocina. Kendall pretendía estudiar la aburrida cubierta posterior de Middlemarch.

—Hey —Kevin dijo sobre él.

—Hey —Kendall respondió con frialdad.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Kendall vaciló. Era mejor mantenerse alejado de Kevin, sobre todo ahora que él se mudaba a su casa.

Katie lo rozó sin saludar y se puso a desempaquetar almohadas moradas de una bolsa de Pottery Barn.—Estos son para el sofá del granero —prácticamente le gritó.

Kendall se encogió. Dos podrían jugar este juego.—¡Oh, Katie! —Kendall exclamó—. ¡Me olvidaba de decirte! ¡Adivina con quién me encontré!

Katie continuó desempaquetando las almohadas.—¿Con quién?

—¡Austin Duncan! ¡Es el entrenador de mi equipo de hockey ahora!

Katie se congeló.—Él… ¿qué? ¿Él está? ¿Él está aquí? ¿Te preguntó sobre mí?

Kendall se encogió de hombros e hizo como que pensaba.—No, no creo.

—¿Quién es Austin Duncan? —Kevin preguntó, apoyándose en el mostrador isla de mármol.

—Nadie —espetó Katie, volviendo a las almohadas. Kendall le dio una bofetada al libro y rebotó hacia el comedor. Vaya. Eso se sintió mejor.

Se sentó en la larga mesa estilo casa de campo, pasando los dedos por los vasos de vino sin tallo, Candace, el ama de llaves, lo había llenado con vino tinto. A sus padres no les importaba si sus hijos bebían cuando estaban en casa, ya que nadie tenía que conducir, así que agarró el vidrio con ambas manos y bebió un trago grande. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Kevin le estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa, su columna vertebral muy erguida en su silla del comedor.

—Hey —él dijo. Kendall levantó las cejas como respuesta.

Katie y la Sra. Knight se sentaron y el padre de Kendall ajustó las luces del candelabro y se sentó también. Por un momento todos estaban en silencio. Kendall sintiendo los papeles con la puntuación del PSAT en su bolsillo.

—Así que supongo que lo que me pasó —él comenzó.

—¡Kevin y yo estamos tan felices de que nos estén dejando quedarnos aquí! —Katie dijo al mismo tiempo, agarrando la mano de Kevin.

La Sra. Knight sonrió a Katie.—Siempre estoy feliz cuando toda la familia está aquí.

Kendall se mordió el labio, con el estómago nervioso.—Bueno, Papá. Tengo mi…

—Uh-oh —Katie interrumpió, con la vista fija en las placas que Candace acababa de traer de la cocina—. ¿Tenemos otra cosa más que el pollo? Kevin está tratando de no comer carne.

—Está bien —dijo Kevin a toda prisa—. El pollo es perfecto.

—Oh. —La Sra. Knight se puso de pie a la mitad del camino—. ¿Tú no comes carne? No lo sabía. Creo que podemos tener un poco de pasta en la nevera, aunque podría tener jamón en ella…

—De verdad, está bien. —Kevin se frotó la cabeza incómodamente, haciendo que su pelo rubio desordenado se formara en picos.

—Oh, me siento terrible —dijo la Sra. Knight. Kendall puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando toda la familia estaba junta, su mamá quería que todas las comidas —incluso los desayunos descuidados de cereales— fueran perfectas.

El Sr. Knight miró sospechosamente a Kevin.—Soy un hombre de carne.

—Absolutamente. —Kevin levantó su copa con tanta fuerza que derramó un poco de vino sobre el mantel.

Kendall estaba considerando una buena introducción para su gran anuncio cuando su padre dejó el tenedor.—Tengo una idea brillante. Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no jugamos Star Power?

—Oh, papá —Katie gimió—. No.

Su padre sonrió.—Oh, sí. Tuve un día terrible en el trabajo. Voy a patearte el trasero.

—¿Qué es Star Power? —Kevin preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas.

Un brillo nervioso creció en el estómago de Kendall. Star Power era un juego que sus padres habían inventado cuando Kendall y Katie eran niños pequeños por lo que había pensado siempre que había sido extraído de alguna empresa retiro. Era simple: todos compartían su mayor logro del día y la familia seleccionaba una estrella. Se suponía que hacía a la gente sentirse orgullosa y realizada pero en la familia Knight la gente acababa compitiendo despiadadamente.

Pero si había una manera perfecta para anunciar su resultado del PSAT, Star Power lo era.

—Tienes que captarlo, Kevin. —El Sr Knight dijo—. Voy a empezar. Hoy, preparé una defensa tan convincente para mi cliente que de hecho ofreció pagarme más dinero.

—Impresionante —dijo su madre, tomando un bocado de remolacha dorada—.Ahora yo. Esta mañana, le gané a Eloise en tenis en sets corridos.

—¡Eloise es dura! —Su padre exclamó antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino. Kendall miró a Kevin sobre la mesa. Él estaba peleando cuidadosamente la piel de su muslo de pollo, que no podía captar su mirada.

Su madre se limpió la boca con la servilleta.—¿Katie?

La mencionada entrelazó los dedos regordetes juntos.—Bueno, hmm. Ayudé a los constructores con los azulejos en el baño entero, la única forma de que algo sea perfecto es si lo hace uno mismo.

—¡Me alegro por ti, querida! —dijo su padre.

Kendall sacudía sus piernas nerviosamente.

El Sr. Hastings terminó de beber su vino.—¿Kevin?

Él lo miró, sorprendido.—¿Sí?

—Es tu turno.

Kevin jugueteó con su copa de vino.—No sé lo que debería decir…

—Estamos jugando Star Power. —La Sra. Knight sonó como si Star Power fuera tan común como Scabble—. ¿Lo más maravilloso que hizo, Sr. doctor, hoy?

—Oh. —Kevin parpadeó—. Bueno. Um, nada, en realidad. Era mi día libre en la escuela y en el hospital, así que bajé al bar con unos amigos del hospital y vi jugar a Filis.

Silencio. Katie le disparó a Wren una mirada decepcionada.

—Creo que es impresionante —Kendall ofreció—. La forma en que han estado jugando, es una hazaña ver a los Filis todo el día.

—Lo sé, son los reyes de la mierda, ¿no? —Kevin le sonrió a Kendall con gratitud.

—Bueno, de todos modos. —Su madre interrumpió—. Katie, ¿cuándo empiezas tus clases?

—Esperen un momento —Kendall silbó. ¡Ellos no podían olvidarlo!—. Tengo algo para Star Power.

El tenedor para ensalada de su madre flotaba en el aire.—Lo siento.

—¡Oops! —Su padre estuvo de acuerdo con la gracia—. Adelante, Ken.

—Tengo los resultados del PSAT —dijo—. Y bueno… aquí están. —Él sacó los papeles con el puntaje y los empujó a su padre.

Tan pronto como él los tomó, sabía lo que pasaría. No les importaría. ¿Qué importaba el PSAT, de todos modos? Sus mejillas se sentían calientes. ¿Por qué él se había molestado?

Luego su papá dejó la copa de vino y estudió el papel.—Wow. —Hizo un gesto hacia la Sra. Knight. Cuando ella vio el documento, se quedó sin aliento.

—No se puede conseguir mucho más alto que esto, ¿verdad? —dijo la Sra. Knight.

Katie estiró el cuello para mirar también. Kendall no podía respirar. Katie la fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de un tono lila. Era una mirada que hizo pensar a Kendall que tal vez Katie había escrito ese espeluznante e-mail de ayer.

Pero cuando Kendall le devolvió la mirada, Katie rompió en una gran sonrisa.—¿De verdad estudiaste, cierto?

—Es un buen resultado, ¿no? —Kevin preguntó, mirando la página.

—¡Es un resultado fantástico! —El Sr. Knight bramó.—¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo te gustaría celebrar, Kendall? ¿Cena en la ciudad? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Cuando obtuve los resultados de mi SAT, conseguí mi primera edición de Fitzgerald en esa subasta, ¿recuerdas? —Katie sonrió.

—¡Eso es correcto! —La Sra. Knight gorjeó.

Katie se volvió hacia Kevin.—Me había encantado, y así había quedado una increíble oferta.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no darle un poco de tiempo para pensar? —La Sra. Knight le dijo a Kendall—. Trata de pensar en algo memorable, como lo que le dimos a Katie.

Kendall se incorporó lentamente.—En realidad, hay algo que yo tenía en mente.

—¿Qué es? —Su padre se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

_Aquí va_, Kendall pensó.—Bueno, lo que yo realmente, realmente, realmente amaría, ahora mismo, no en unos pocos meses a partir de ahora, sería mudarme al granero.

—Pero… —dijo Katie, antes de detenerse a sí misma.

Kendall se aclaró la garganta. Su padre frunció el ceño. El estómago de Kendall hizo un gruñido de hambre. Él lo frenó con su mano.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó su madre.

—Uh-huh —respondió Kendall.

—Muy bien —dijo la Sra. Knight, mirando a su marido

—. Bueno…

Katie estableció en alto el tenedor.

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué pasa con Kevin y yo?

—Bueno, tú misma has dicho que las renovaciones no serían demasiado largas. —La Sra. Knight se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Ustedes podrían permanecer en su antiguo dormitorio, supongo.

—Pero tiene una cama doble —dijo Katie en una inusualmente voz infantil.

—No me importa —dijo Kevin rápidamente. Katie frunció el ceño fuertemente hacia él.

—Podríamos mover la cama del establo al cuarto Katie y poner la cama de Kendall por ahí. —El Sr. Knight sugirió.

Kendall no daba crédito a sus oídos.—¿Tú lo harías?

La Sra. Knight enarcó las cejas.—Katie, puede sobrevivir, ¿no?

Katie se apartó el pelo de la cara.—Supongo —ella dijo—. Quiero decir, yo personalmente preferiría mucho más que fuera de la subasta y la primera edición, pero eso es sólo conmigo.

Kevin discretamente tomó un sorbo de su vino. Cuando Kendall le llamó la atención, él le guiñó el ojo. El Sr. Knight volvió a Kendall.—Hecho, entonces.

Kendall se levantó y abrazó a sus padres.—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Su madre estaba radiante.—Tú deberías mudarte mañana.

—Kendall, eres sin duda la estrella. —Su padre levantó las puntuaciones, ahora ligeramente manchadas de vino tinto—. ¡Debemos enmarcar esto como un recuerdo!

Kendall sonrió. No necesitaba nada para enmarcar. Se habría de recordar este día por el tiempo en que él viviera.

* * *

**Hay bueno, eh aquí el capítulo 13 super nuevesito. Quiero disculparme por que extraña actitud en el capítulo anterior, es que ahora estoy atravesando algunos problemas y se podría decir que estoy... ''Insetable''. Ahora lo único que me reconforta es saber que tengo mi ARTPOP *-* es una hermoshura, aunque lo diga yo mismo. Trataré de no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo, lo subiré lo antes posible.**


	14. Primer Acto: Carlos provoca al chico

**Primer Acto: Carlos hace que el chico lo quiera**

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a una recepción artística en el estudio de Chester Springs el próximo lunes por la noche? —preguntó la madre de Carlos, Sylvia.

Era jueves por la mañana, y Sylvia estaba sentada enfrente de Carlos en la mesa del desayuno, resolviendo un crucigrama del New York Times con un bolígrafo negro goteante y comiendo un tazón de Cheerios. Acababa de regresar de su trabajo a tiempo parcial en la galería de arte contemporáneo Davis en la calle principal de Rosewood, y tenía lugar en la lista de correspondencia de todos los beneficiarios.

—¿Papá no va a ir contigo? —preguntó Carlos.

Su madre frunció sus labios juntos. —Tiene un montón de trabajo que hacer para sus clases.

—Oh. —Carlos cogió un hilo de lana suelto de sus guantes sin dedos que había tejido durante un largo viaje en tren a Grecia. ¿Era sospecha lo que detectó en la voz de su madre? Carlos siempre se preocupaba de que Sylvia averiguara sobre Meredith y nunca le perdonara por mantener el secreto.

Carlos apretó sus ojos cerrados. _No estás pensando en eso_, pensó. Vertió un poco de zumo de pomelo en un vaso. —¿Sylvia? —preguntó. —Necesito algunos consejos de amor.

—¿Consejos de amor? — bromeó su madre, asegurando su bollito de pan negro azabache con un palillo para llevar que había estado descansando sobre la mesa. —¿No deberías hablar esto con tu padre? —preguntó, a lo que Carlos solo bajo la mirada —Está bien, dime.

Después del rotundo fracaso con Nathan, debía intentar algo más, retroceder de un profesor de inglés al chico más popular de Rosewood Day ¿Por qué no intentar con James? Después de todo, a Carlos le gustaba James desde hace tres años. Solo que había tardado en reconocerlo. Y ahora solo debía conquistarlo de una vez por todas.

—Me gusta un chico, pero es en cierta medida... inalcanzable. No tengo más ideas sobre cómo convencerlo de que debería gustarle. —Dijo Carlos.

—¡Sé tú mismo! —Respondió Sylvia.

Carlos gimió. —He intentado eso.

—¡Sal con un chico posible, entonces!

Carlos giró sus ojos. —¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—¡Ooh, alguien es sensible! —Sylvia sonrió, luego chasqueó sus dedos. —Acabo de leer este estudio en el periódico. —Sostuvo en alto el Times. —Es una encuesta sobre lo que los hombres encuentran más atractivo en las mujeres. ¿Sabes qué fue la cosa número uno? La inteligencia. Aquí, déjame encontrarlo para ti... —Rebuscó en el periódico y le entregó la página a Carlos.

—¿Lo que los hombres encuentran más atractivo en las mujeres? —Carlos cuestionó —¿No sería mejor, lo que los hombres encuentran más atractivo en otros hombre?

—Aún no inventan esa sección en el Times, hijo.

Carlos rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo.

—¿Carlos, te gusta un chico? —Javi entró a la cocina y cogió un dona glaseada de la caja de la isleta.

—¡No! —respondió Carlos rápidamente.

—Bueno, alguien te gusta —dijo Javi. —Tan vulgar como lo que es. —Hizo un sonido fingiendo náuseas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Sylvia con voz emocionada.

—Noel Kahn —Javi respondió, hablando con un enorme mordisco masticado de donut en su boca. —Me preguntó por ti en la práctica de lacrosse.

—¿Noel Kahn? —repitió Sylvia, mirando atrás y adelante, de Carlos a Javi. —¿Quién es? ¿Estuvo aquí hace tres años? ¿Lo conozco?

Carlos gimió y rodó sus ojos. —Él no es nadie.

—¿Nadie? —Javi sonó disgustado. —Es como… el mejor chico de tu grado.

—Lo que sea —dijo Carlos, besando a su madre en la parte superior de su cabeza. Se dirigió al pasillo, mirando fijamente el recorte de periódico en sus manos. ¿Así que a los hombres les gustaba el cerebro? Bueno, el islandés Carlos ciertamente podía ser inteligente.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Noel Kahn? —La voz de Javi hizo saltar a Carlos. Estaba de pie a unos pasos de Carlos con un cartón de zumo de naranja en su mano. —Él es el hombre.

Carlos gimió. —Si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no te vas con él?

Javi bebió directamente del cartón, se limpió su boca, y lo miró fijamente. —Has estado actuando raro. ¿Estás drogado? ¿Puedo tener algo si lo estás?

Carlos bufó. En Islandia, Javi había estado tratando de conseguir constantemente drogas y asustando cuando algunos chicos en el puerto le vendían una bolsa de marihuana a diez centavos. Las cosas resultaron ser olorosas, pero Javi lo fumaba orgullosamente de todos modos.

Javi comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla. —Creo que sé por qué estás actuando raro.

Carlos se volvió de nuevo hacia el armario. —Estás lleno de mierda.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Javi. —Yo no. ¿Y sabes qué? Voy a averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

—Buena suerte, Sherlock. —Carlos tiró de su chaqueta. Incluso aunque sabía que Javi estaba probablemente lleno de mierda, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta del temblor de su voz.

* * *

Mientras los otros chicos se presentaban a inglés -la mayoría de los chicos luciendo una barba incipiente en crecimiento de unos días y la mayoría de las chicas imitando las sandalias de plataforma de Ashley y Shanon, las reinas de Rosewood Day, y pulseras hechizadas-Carlos revisó el montón de sus notas recientemente garabateadas en las tarjetas. Hoy tenían que dar un informe oral acerca de una obra de teatro llamada Esperando a Godot. Carlos adoraba los informes orales -tenía la voz perfecta, sexy, grave para ellos - y ocurría que conocía la obra realmente bien. Una vez, había pasado todo el domingo en un bar de Reykjavik, discutiendo vehementemente con un doble de Adrien Brody sobre el tema... entre bebiendo deliciosos Martini de vodka y manzana y jugando a footsie, es decir con él debajo de la mesa. Así que no sólo este era un día excelente para convertirse en un estudiante referente, también era una gran oportunidad para mostrarles a todos lo genial que era el islandés Carlos.

Nathan entró, pareciendo arrugado, empollón, y completamente comestible, y palmoteó sus manos. —Muy bien, clase —dijo. —Tenemos un montón de cosas por las que pasar hoy. Calmaos.

James Diamond se dio la vuelta y sonrió burlonamente a Carlos. —¿Qué clase de ropa interior crees que estoy usando?

Carlos mordió su labio inferior, dio una corta mirada a la entrepierna de James y sonrió juguetonamente. —Los boxers a rayas de algodón, por supuesto. —No sabía de donde venía la pregunta, pero debía jugar con James de la manera más provocativa posible. Puso su atención de nuevo en Nathan.

—Muy bien. —Nathan se encaminó hacia la pizarra. —Todo el mundo hizo la lectura, ¿no? ¿Todo el mundo tiene un informe? ¿Quién quiere empezar?

La mano de Carlos se elevó rápidamente. Nathan le asintió con la cabeza. Se encaminó al podio al frente de la habitación, rápidamente, releyó las primeras pocas frases en las tarjetas de su índice.

—El año pasado, asistí a una representación de Esperando a Godot en París —empezó. Se dio cuenta de que Nathan levantó su ceja sólo lo imprescindible.—Fue en un pequeño teatro fuera del Sena, y el aire olía como a un brioche de queso horneándose en la siguiente puerta. —Se detuvo. —Imagínate la escena: una enorme línea de gente esperando para entrar, una mujer acarreando sus dos pequeños caniches blancos, la Torre Eiffel en la distancia. — Levantó la mirada brevemente. ¡Todo el mundo parecía tan paralizado! —Podía sentir la energía, el entusiasmo, la pasión en el aire. Y no era sólo la cerveza que estaban vendiendo a todo el mundo, incluso a mi hermano pequeño —Agregó.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Noel Kahn.

Carlos sonrió. —Los asientos eran muy aterciopelados y púrpura, y olían como a este tipo de mantequilla de Francia que es más dulce que la mantequilla americana. Es la que hace a los pasteles tan deliciosos.

—Carlos —dijo Nathan.

—¡Es el tipo de mantequilla que hace que incluso los caracoles sepan bien!

—¡Carlos!

Carlos se detuvo. Nathan se inclinaba contra la pizarra con sus brazos cruzados sobre su chaqueta de Rosewood. —¿Si? —sonrió.

—Tengo que detenerte.

—Pero... ¡Ni siquiera estoy a mitad de camino de lo que he hecho!

—Bueno, necesito menos sobre asientos de terciopelo y pasteles y más sobre la obra en sí.

La clase se rió disimuladamente. Carlos caminó arrastrando los pies de vuelta a su asiento y se sentó. ¿No sabía que estaba creando un ambiente?

James levantó su mano.

—James —señaló Nathan. —¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

—No —dijo James. La clase se rió. —Sólo quería decir que pensé que el informe de Carlos era bueno. Me gustó.

—Gracias —dijo Carlos en voz baja.

James se dio la vuelta. —¿Realmente no hay edad para beber?

—En realidad no.

—Podría ir con mi familia a Italia este invierno.

—Italia es increíble. Te va a encantar.

—¿Pasaste por los dos? —preguntó Nathan. Le lanzó a James una exasperada mirada. Carlos hincó sus uñas en la hebra de la madera de su escritorio.

James se volvió de nuevo hacia Carlos. —¿Tenían ajenjo? —susurró.

Asintió con la cabeza, asombrado de que James hubiera oído hablar siquiera del ajenjo.

—Sr. Diamond —Nathan interrumpió severamente. Un poco demasiado duramente. —Eso es suficiente. — ¿Eran celos esto que detectaba?

—Maldición —Noel miró a Carlos. —¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Carlos reprimió una risilla. Parecía que le gustaba que cierto estudiante estuviera haciendo que cierto profesor estuviera un poco nervioso.

Nathan llamó a Devon Arliss como la siguiente y ésta empezó su discurso.

Mientras James ponía un dedo en su barbilla, escuchando, Carlos palpitó. Lo quería tan malamente, que hacía que todo su cuerpo zumbara.

No, espera. Eso sólo era su móvil, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. La cosa seguía zumbando. Carlos lentamente se agachó y lo sacó. Un nuevo mensaje de texto:

_Carlos,_

_Es muy malvado de tu parte, hacer que tu profesor y tu ex mejor amigo se peleen por ti. En cuanto al primero, tal vez se relaciona promiscuamente con los estudiantes todo el tiempo. Muchos profesores lo hacen... ¡Sólo pregúntale a tu papá!_

_A–_

Carlos rápidamente contestó bruscamente a su móvil cerrado. Pero entonces lo abrió y leyó el mensaje de nuevo. Y otra vez. Mientras lo hacía, el vello de sus brazos se erizaba.

Nadie en la habitación tenía su teléfono afuera –ni Noel, ni Ashley, nadie. Y nadie la estaba mirando, tampoco. Incluso levantó la mirada al techo y fuera de la puerta de la clase, pero nadie parecía fuera de lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo y quieto.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró Carlos.

La única persona que sabía lo del papá de Carlos era... Jett. Y había jurado sobre su tumba que no lo diría ni a un alma…

¿Estaba de vuelta?

* * *

**Volví después de... El tiempo que halla pasado desde que actualicé esta historia. ¿Saben? Eh visto como un montón de autores agradecen ahí de una manera super agradable, por los reviews y yo, yo lo único que hago es hablar de mi y de mi. Soy tan egocéntrico xd. Bueno, eh... Creo que hago sentir a las personas que se toman la linda molestia de dejar un review, de una manera... No lo sé ¿Menospreciada? Si es así, de verdad lo lamento pero mi cerebrito sufre de algunos problemas y literalmente, se me olvidan las cosas fácilmente. Como la perdida de memoria a corto plazo. Me disculpo otra vez y quiero recalcar que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, así que muchas gracias a todos. **


	15. Diversión por cuatro

**Parece que los cuatro chicos se divierten.**

Durante su tiempo libre en la tarde del jueves, Kendall se acercó en la sala de lectura del Día Rosewood. Con sus pilas de libros de referencia de la altura del techo, un gigante pedestal de globo en la esquina, y ventanas con vidrieras de colores en la pared del fondo, era su lugar favorito en el campus.

Él se paró en medio de la habitación vacía, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del viejo libro encuadernado con cuero.

Todo había salido a su manera hoy; la ola de frío inusual le había permitido usar su nuevo abrigo de lana azul pálido de Marc Jacobs, el barrista del café del día de Rosewood le había hecho un café con leche descremada doble perfecto, él había sacado la mayor nota en un examen oral de francés, y esta noche iba a ir al granero, mientras que Katie tenía que dormir en su antiguo y estrecho dormitorio.

A pesar de todo, una bruma incómoda se cernía sobre él. Era un cruce entre una sensación molesta que a veces tenía cuando se le había olvidado hacer algo y el sentido de que alguien estaba… bueno, observándolo. Era obvio por qué se sentía tan off: ese espeluznante e-mail. El flash de pelo rubio en la ventana vieja de Jett. El hecho de que sólo Jett sabía de Austin…

Tratando de sacudirse, se sentó ante la computadora y se conectó en Internet. Él comenzó la investigación para su próximo proyecto de colocación avanzada de biología, pero después de navegar en una lista de resultados de Google, él escribió, Kevin Kim, en el buscador.

Pescando a través de los resultados, él ahogó una risita. En un sitio llamado Mill Hill School, Londres, había una foto de Kevin con el pelo más largo al lado de un mechero de Bunsen y un montón de tubos de ensayo. Otro vínculo era al portal estudiantil del Corpus Christi de la Universidad de Oxford, había una foto de Kevin apareciendo guapísimo con el atuendo de Shakespeare, con un cráneo. Kendall no sabía que Kevin estaba en el drama. Mientras trataba de ampliar la foto para comprobar el ajuste de su malla, alguien la tocó en el hombro.

—¿Ese es tu novio?

Kendall saltó, dejando caer su teléfono celular Sidekicks al suelo. Jo Taylor sonrió torpemente detrás de él.

Kendall cerró la ventana y la fulminó con la mirada. —Solo estaba jugando—Ella puso su mano derecha en su pecho y fingió estar dolida.

Jo se inclinó hacia abajo para recoger su Sidekick, empujando un mechón de pelo lacio, del largo de sus hombros de sus ojos. Kendall se dio cuenta de que ella realmente era linda, su sedoso cabello dorado y la adorable sonrisa lo confirmaban.

—Ups, —dijo, entregando el Sidekick de nuevo a Kendall. —Creo que un botón se aflojó.

Kendall lo tomo de ella. —Me asustaste.

—Lo siento. —Jo sonrió. —¿Así que tu novio es un actor?

—No es mi novio. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy chico ¿Recuerdas? y él también

Jo dio un paso atrás. —Lo siento. Solo intento hacer conversación.

Kendall la miro sospechosamente.

—De cualquier modo, —Jo prosiguió, levantando su mochila North Face más alto en su hombro. —Me estaba preguntando. ¿Vas a lo de Noel mañana? Podría darte un aventón.

Kendall le miró sin comprender y luego recordó: la fiesta de campo de Noel Kahn. Había ido a la del año pasado. Los chicos hicieron embudos cerveza, y prácticamente todas las chicas engañaron a sus novios. Este año sería más de lo mismo. ¿Y qué, Jo pensaba seriamente que él iría con ella en su Mini?

¿Incluso entrarían los dos? —Lo dudo, —él dijo.

La cara de Jo cayó. —Sí, supongo que debes estar muy ocupado.

Kendall frunció el ceño. —¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

Kendall se encogió de hombros. —Parece que tienes mucho que hacer. Tu hermana está en casa, ¿verdad?

Kendall se recostó en su silla y trajo su labio inferior en su boca. —Sí, ella llego a casa anoche. ¿Cómo lo sabes…?—Él se detuvo. Espera un segundo. Jo conducía su Mini hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta su calle todo el tiempo. Él la había visto apenas ayer, cuando estaba en el buzón consiguiendo los resultados de la prueba…

Kendall tragó saliva. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría haber visto a su Mini negro el día que él y Kevin estaban juntos en la bañera. Ella debe haber estado conduciendo mucho hacia arriba y abajo en su calle un montón para notar que Katie estaba en casa. ¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Y si Jo era la que estaba merodeando alrededor espiándolo? ¿Qué pasa si Jo escribió el correo electrónico de codiciarás escalofriante? Jo era tan competitiva que parecía posible. ¿No sería el envió de mensajes amenazadores una buena manera de sacar a alguien de su juego y hacer más fácil a la reelección como presidente de la clase del próximo año…? o, aún mejor, ¿superar a su competencia por el mejor promedio? ¡Y el destello rubio! Ta vez él la había visto en la ventana de edad de Jett

¡Increíble! Kendall se le quedo mirando a Jo incrédulamente.

—¿Algo está mal? —Jo le pregunto, pareciendo preocupada.

—Me tengo que ir. —Él recogió sus libros y salió de la sala de lectura.

—Espera, —Jo lo llamó.

Kendall siguió su camino. Pero mientras empujaba a través de la puertas de la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que él no se sentía furioso. Claro, era extraño que Jo la estuviera espiando, pero si Jo era A, Kendall estaba a salvo.

Cualquier cosa a que sea que Jo pensó que tenía sobre él, no era nada… en comparación con lo que Jett sabía.

Él llegó a la puerta de los espacios públicos, viniendo en el mismo momento estaba James Diamond.

—Hey, —James dijo. Una Mirada nerviosa cruzo su rostro

—Hey —Kendall le respondió.

James reajusto su mochila Nike. Kendall empujó un flequillo de su cara. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con James?

—Me enfrié, ¿huh? —James preguntó.

Kendall asintió. —Sí.

James sonrió en esa manera yo-no-sé-qué-decirte. Entonces Dak Zevon, el mejor amigo de James, agarró el brazo de éste. —¿Cuándo deberíamos volver a King James? —Preguntó él.

Mientras James respondía, Kendall limpió un poco de suciedad inexistente fuera de su chaqueta y se preguntó si él podría simplemente irse o si tenía que decir un adiós formal, optó por la segunda. Después de todo había prometido a Logan hacer un intento con los demás. Entonces algo en la mochila de James le llamó la atención, estaba entreabierta y se distinguía una tela azul en ella. Él aún llevaba el brazalete de cadena azul de sexto grado. Jett los había hecho para todos después de que el accidente - La Cosa Lucy - pasó.

Inicialmente, ellos solo querían al hermano de Lucy, Wayne; se suponía que era una broma. Después de que los cinco lo planearon, Jett cruzo la calle para mirar por la ventana de la casa del árbol de Wayne, y luego cuando pasó, le hizo algo… horrible… a Lucy.

Después de que la ambulancia se fue de la casa de Lucy, Kendall descubrió algo del accidente que ninguna de los otros chicos sabia: Wayne vio a Jett, pero Jett vio a Wayne haciendo algo igual de malo. Wayne no podía acusarlo, porque Jett lo acusaría a él.

No mucho tiempo después, Jett hizo los brazaletes de todos para recordares que eran mejores amigos para siempre y ahora que compartían un secreto como este, ellos tenían que protegerse los unos a los otros para siempre. Kendall espero que Jett le dijera a los otros que alguien lo vio, pero nunca lo hizo.

Cuando los policías interrogaron a Kendall después de que Jett desapareció, le preguntaron si Jett tenía algunos enemigos, alguien que lo odiara tanto que le quisiera hacer daño. Kendall dijo que Jett era un chico popular, y como todo chico popular, había varios chicos a quienes no les gustaba, pero eran solo celos.

Eso, por supuesto, era mentira en negrita. Había gente que odiaba a Jett, y Kendall sabía que debía decirle a la policía lo que Jett le dijo sobre la cosa Lucy… que tal vez Wayne quería hacerle daño a Jett... pero ¿cómo iba a decirles que sin decirles por qué? Kendall no podía tener un día sin pasar por la casa de Wayne y Lucy en su calle. Pero habían sido enviados a un internado y casi nunca venían a casa, así que pensaron que su secreto estaba a salvo. Ellos estaban a salvo de Wayne. Y Kendall estaba a salvo de tener que decirle a sus mejores amigos lo que sólo él conocía.

Cuando Dak dijo adiós, James se volteó. Él parecía sorprendido de que Kendall todavía estuviera allí. —Tengo que irme a clases, —James dijo. —Es bueno verte sin embargo.

—Adiós, —Kendall respondió, y él y James intercambiaron una última sonrisa incomoda.

* * *

—Ustedes chicas se ven algo flojas. ¡Quiero verlas en mejor forma! —les gritó el entrenador Louis desde el entarimado.

En la tarde del jueves, Logan se balanceaba con los otros nadadores en la cristalina agua azul del Natatorio Memorial Anderson de Rosewood, escuchando a su joven entrenador y anterior campeón olímpico, Louis Kinkaid, gritarles.

La piscinas era de veinticinco yardas de ancho, cincuenta yardas de largo, con un pequeño trampolín de clavados. Enormes lámparas reflejaban el largo de la piscina, de manera que cuando hacías brazadas de espalda en la noche, podías mirar hacia arriba y ver las estrellas.

Logan se sostuvo en la muralla y puso su capuchón sobre sus orejas. Bien, mejor forma. De verdad necesitaba concentrarse hoy.

La noche anterior, después de haber vuelto del arroyo con Kendall, él se había recostado en su cama por un largo tiempo, saltando desde sentirse feliz y cálido por la diversión que él y Kendall habían tenido…a sentirse intranquilo e inquieto debido a las confesiones de Kendall. _No estoy seguro de que me gusten las chicas. Creo que me gustaría alguien más parecido a mí. _¿Acaso Kendall había querido decir lo que Logan pensó que quería decir?

Pensando sobre cuán frívolo había estado Kendall en la cascada—sin mencionar cuanto ellos se habían hecho cosquillas y tocado—Logan se sintió nervioso.

Después de haber llegado a casa anoche, él había rebuscado por su bolsa de natación por esa nota de A del día anterior. La leyó una y otra vez, separando cada una de las palabras hasta que sus ojos se nublaron.

Para la hora de la cena, Logan decidió que necesitaba lanzarse a sí mismo de vuelta a la piscina. No más saltarse clases. No más rascarse la barriga. Desde ahora en adelante, él sería el modelo de un nadador.

Camille braceo hacia él y puso sus manos en la muralla. —Te extrañé ayer.

—Mmmm. —él tendría que comenzar de nuevo con Camille, también. Con su piel de porcelana, penetrantes ojos castaños, su hermoso rostro con forma de corazón, y su cuerpo esculpido de nadadora, ella era guapa, ¿cierto? Logan trató de imaginarse a Camille saltando del puente del camino Marwyn. ¿Se reiría ella o pensaría que era inmaduro?

—Así que, ¿Dónde estabas? —Camille preguntó, soplando en sus gafas para desempañarlas.

—Teniendo tutorías para español.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de la práctica? Mis padres no estarán allá hasta las ocho.

—Yo…no estoy seguro si puedo. —Logan se empujó para alejarse de la pared y comenzó a avanzar por el agua. Él miraba fijamente hacia sus borrosas piernas batiendo y su pies.

—¿Por qué no? —Camille se empujó de la pared para unírsele.

—Porque…—él no podía imaginar una excusa.

—Sabes que quieres, —Camille susurró. Tomó algo de agua en sus manos y comenzó a salpicarla. Kendall había hecho lo mismo ayer, pero esta vez Logan se alejó.

Camille dejo de salpicarme. —¿Qué?

—No.

Camille puso las manos de Logan alrededor de su cintura. —¿No? ¿No te gusta que te salpiquen? —preguntó con una voz de bebe.

Logan quito sus manos de su cuerpo. —No.

Ella retrocedió. —Bien.

Suspirando, Logan flotó hacia el otro lado del carril. A él le agradaba Camille, de verdad. Quizás él solo debería ir a lo de Camille después de natación. Podrían ver episodios de American Chopper grabados con TiVo, comer pizza traída desde DiSilvio, y ella se deslizaría por debajo de sus nada sexy pantalones vaqueros.

Pero luego reaccionó. Él de verdad no quería sentarse en el sillón azul de la sala principal de Camille, que además picaba, sacando hojitas de orégano de sus dientes y deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Logan solo no quería.

Él no era la clase de chico que podía fingir cosas. Pero, ¿significaba eso que él quería terminar? Era difícil aclarar tu mente sobre una chica cuando ella estaba justo en tu carril de natación, cuatro pies más allá.

Su hermana Presley, quien estaba practicando en el carril junto al de él, golpeteo en el hombro de Logan. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, —Logan murmuró, tomando un patinete azul.

—Bien. —Presley se veía como si quisiera decir algo más.

Después de su viaje con Kendall al arroyo ayer, Logan había patinado con el Volvo en el estacionamiento justo a tiempo para ver a Presley saliendo de las puertas dobles del Natatorio. Cuando Presley le había preguntado a Logan donde había estado, él le había dicho que había tenido que hacer de tutor para español. Parecía que Presley le había creído, a pesar del cabello húmedo de Logan y el gracioso sonido como de una cadena que golpea que el auto estaba haciendo—algo que solo hacia cuando se estaba enfriando después de un viaje.

Aunque los hermanos se parecían—ambos tenían bastante clara su piel, cabello castaño aclarado por el cloro, y amaban con locura los cereales con miel—y aun cuando compartían habitación de vez en cuando, gracias a una que otra pesadilla de Logan, no eran muy cercanos. Presley era una chica tranquila, recatada y obediente, y aunque Logan era todas esas cosas también, Presley parecía realmente satisfecha de ser de esa forma.

El entrenador Louis sopló su pito. —¡Tiempo de patalear! ¡Alinéense!

Los nadadores se alinearon desde el más rápido al más lento, los patinetes frente a ellos. Camille estaba en frente de Logan. Ella lo miró y elevó una ceja.

—No puedo ir esta noche, —él dijo silenciosamente, de modo que los otros nadadores—que estaban agrupados detrás de Logan y riendo de la farsa de Gemma Curran que había salido mal—no pudieran escuchar. —Lo siento.

La boca de Camille se desinfló hacia una línea recta. —Sí. Como si eso fuera una sorpresa. — Luego, cuando Louis sopló el pito, ella se empujó de la pared y comenzó con las patadas de delfín. Intranquila, Logan espero a que Louis soplara el pito de nuevo, y se empujó tras ella.

Mientras nadaba, Logan miraba fijamente las piernas batientes de Camille. También ella se volvía completamente OCD4 antes de las carreras, depilando cada cabello de su cuerpo, incluyendo los de sus brazos y piernas. Ahora, sus pies chapoteaban exageradamente, salpicando agua directamente al rostro de Logan. Él miro enojado a la cabeza de ella inclinándose en frente de él y pataleo con más fuerza.

Aun cuando él había abandonado cinco segundos tras ella, Logan alcanzo la pared opuesta casi al mismo tiempo que Camille. Ella se giró hacia él, enojada. La etiqueta del Equipo de Natación dictaba que sin importar cuán gran estrella de la natación eras, si alguien te alcanzaba en un ejercicio, los dejabas ir antes de ti. Pero Camille solo se empujó de vuelta de la pared.

—¡Camille! —Logan gritó, la irritación en su voz evidente.

Ella se puso en pie en la superficie poco profunda y se giró. —¿Qué?

—Déjame ir antes que tú.

Camille hizo rodar los ojos y se metió dentro del agua. Empujó la pared y pateo como loca hasta que le dio alcance. Camille alcanzó la muralla y se giró para encararlo.

—¿Podrías salir de mi trasero? —ella prácticamente gritó.

Logan rompió a reír. —¡Se supone que tú debes dejarme ir!

—Quizás si tú no partieras justo sobre mí no estarías sobre mí.

Él resopló. —No puedo evitarlo, soy más rápido que tú.

La boca de Camille se abrió. _Oops_.

Logan humedeció sus labios. —Camille…

—No. —Ella elevó su mano.—Solo ve y nada realmente rápido, ¿bien? —ella tiró sus gafas en el entarimado. Estas rebotaron torpemente y aterrizaron en el agua, por poco evitando el hombro de bronceado falso de Gemma.

—Camille…

Ella lo miró enojada, luego se giró y salió de la piscina. —Como sea.

Logan la vio abrir la puerta de los camarines de las chicas furiosamente. Logan negó con la cabeza, viendo como la puerta se balanceaba suavemente. Luego recordó la cosa que Kendall había dicho ayer.

—Jódete a un alce, —Él intentó suavemente, y sonrío.

* * *

—¿Así que vas a venir esta noche? —James cambió su BlackBerry a su otra oreja y esperó la respuesta de Jennifer.

Era el jueves después de la escuela. Él y Dak acababan de encontrarse para un rápido capuchino en el campus, pero Dak tuvo que irse temprano para practicar sus tiros para el torneo de golf de padre / hijo en el que competirían este fin de semana. Ahora, James estaba sentado en el porche, hablando con Jennifer y viendo sorprendido a los gemelos de seis años de al lado dibujar anatómicamente bien a niños desnudos con tiza en todo su camino de entrada.

—No puedo —respondió Jennifer. —Lo siento mucho.

—Pero es jueves, la noche de Nerve, ¡tú sabes eso!

James y Jennifer se engancharon en este —reality show— Nerve, el cual documentaba las vidas de cuatro parejas que se habían conocido online. El episodio de esta noche era sumamente importante, debido a que sus dos personajes favoritos, Nate y Fiona, estaban a punto de hacerlo. James pensó que al menos podría iniciar una conversación.

—Yo... Tengo una reunión esta noche.

—¿Una reunión para qué?

—Um... el Club V. —La boca de James se abrió. ¿El Club V? ¿Al igual que el Club de La virginidad?

—¿Puedes saltarla?

Ella guardó silencio durante un minuto. —No puedo.

—Bueno, ¿por lo menos irás a mañana donde Noel?

Otra pausa. —No lo sé.

—¡Jennifer! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —Su voz chirrió.

—Está bien —contestó. —Creo que Noel se pondría un poco molesto si no lo hago.

—Yo estaría muy molesto —agregó James.

—Ya lo sé. Nos vemos mañana.

—Jennifer, espera —James comenzó. Pero ella ya había colgado.

James abrió su casa. Jennifer tenía que ir a la fiesta mañana. Él había concebido un plan infalible, romántico: la llevaría a los bosques de Noel, se confesarían su amor el uno al otro, y luego tendrían sexo. El Club V no podría discutir con tener relaciones sexuales si estabas enamorado, ¿verdad? Además, Los bosques Kahn eran legendarios. Eran conocidos como los bosques de la virilidad, debido a los tantos chicos que en las fiestas de Kahn habían perdido su virginidad allí. Se rumoreaba que los árboles susurraban secretos del sexo a los nuevos reclutas.

Se detuvo ante el espejo en el pasillo y se levantó la camisa para examinar sus tensos músculos del estómago. Giró hacia los lados para investigar su trasero normal, redondo. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para mirar su piel. Las manchas de ayer habían desaparecido. Él mostró los dientes. Un diente frontal inferior estaba cruzado sobre un canino. ¿Habían sido siempre así?

Él abrió el congelador. Su mamá no compraba Ben & Jerrys, —por lo que sándwiches de helado falso Tofutti Cutie 50% menos azúcar tendría que ser. Sacó tres y empezó a desenvolver con avidez el primero. A medida que tomaba el primer bocado, sintió ese remolcador sentimiento familiar de comer más.

—_Aquí, James, tienes otra profiterol —Jett había susurrado a James ese día que visitó a su padre en Annapolis. Entonces Jett se volvió hacia Shane, el hijo de la novia de su papá, y le dijo: —James tiene suerte, ¡puede comer de todo y no ganar ni un gramo !_

_No era cierto, por supuesto. Eso es lo que lo que lo hacía tan malo. James ya estaba gordito y parecía estar cada vez más así. Shane rió, y Jett —que se suponía que estaba del lado de James— se echó a reír también._

—Te traje algo.

James saltó. Su mamá se sentó en la mesa del teléfono en un brasiere deportivo sexy color rosa fuerte y unos pantalones de yoga . —Ah —dijo James en voz baja.

La Sra. Diamond miró a James, con los ojos colocados en los sándwiches de helado en sus manos. —¿De verdad necesitas tres?

James miró hacia abajo. Había devorado un sándwich en menos de diez segundos, casi sin probarlo, y había desenvuelto el siguiente.

Él le sonrió débilmente a su mamá y rápidamente metió el resto de Cuties en el congelador. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su madre puso una bolsita azul de Tiffany en la mesa. James lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Y esto?

—Ábrelo.

Dentro de la pequeña caja azul de Tiffany, había lo que era el conjunto completo —la pulsera, los aretes redondos de plata, además el collar. El mismo conjunto de Tiffany que había tenido que entregar a la mujer en la comisaría. James se detuvo, dejando que brillaran hacia la luz del techo.

—Guau.

La Sra. Diamond se encogió de hombros. —No hay de qué Jennifer. —Entonces, para establecer que la conversación se había terminado, ella se retiró, desenrolló su colchoneta, y puso un video en DVD de Yoga.

James deslizó lentamente los pendientes de vuelta en la bolsa, confundido.

Su mamá era tan extraña. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había una tarjeta pequeña cuadrada, sobre la mesa telefónica. Su nombre y su dirección fueron escritas a máquina en todos los lados. Él sonrió. Una invitación a una fiesta era justo lo que necesitaba para animarse.

—Respire por la nariz, exhale por la boca —eran cada una de las instrucciones del Yoga que estaban pasando en la TV. La Sra. Diamond se quedó con los brazos hacia los costados. Ni siquiera se movió cuando empezó a sonar su Black Berry, lo que significaba que recibió un e-mail.

James agarró el sobre y se subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, sintió los bordes con millones de hilos, se recostó, y sonrió hacia un lado, su perro estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama para perros.

—Ven acá, Fox —susurró. Se despertó y se metió en medio dormido sus brazos.

James suspiró. Quizá sólo estaba cansado por el día de hoy. La conversación incómoda con Kendall, a pesar de ser muy corta, fue muy agotadora para él, y estaba nervioso, inquieto, estas sensaciones desaparecerían tal vez dentro de unos días.

Él abrió el sobre entre sus manos frunció el ceño. No era una invitación, y la verdad no tenía sentido.

_James, ¡Incluso papá no te ama mucho!_

_A—_

¿Que se supone que significaba eso? Pero cuando desdobló lo demás dentro del sobre, él gritó. Era un listado en color de un boletín de la escuela privada. James vio a los personajes de la foto. La leyenda decía: Shane Randall fue el presentador de la Escuela Barnbury. En la foto está con su madre, Isabel Randall, y su prometido el Sr. Randall, Tom Diamond.

James parpadeó rápidamente. Su padre tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando había visto por última vez. Y aunque su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó la palabra novio.

—¿Cuando pasó eso? —Fue la imagen de Shane que le hizo comezón en la piel.

Shane parecía más perfecto que nunca. Su piel era brillante y tenía un perfecto cabello. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su mamá y del Sr. Marín.

James nunca olvidará el momento en que vio por primera vez a Shane.

_Jett y James fueron los que acabaran de llegar de Amtrak en Annapolis, y al principio sólo veía James a su papá apoyado en el capó de su coche. Pero entonces la puerta del coche se abrió, y Shane salió. Su cabello castaño era suave y brillante, y él se mantenía como el tipo de chico que había tomado clases de karate desde que tenía dos años._

_El primer instinto de James fue agacharse detrás de un poste. Miró sus jeans y su suéter algo estirados y trató de no hiperventilarse. Por esta razón, papá se fue, él pensaba. _

Tom quería un hijo que no lo avergonzara.

—Oh, Dios mío —James susurró, buscando en el sobre la dirección del que fue mandada. Nada. Algo se le ocurrió. La única persona que realmente sabía sobre Shane fue Jett. Sus ojos se trasladaron a la palabra –A.

Los cuties le daban vuelta en el estómago. Corrió al baño y cogió se cepilló los dientes. Entonces se arrodilló sobre el retrete y esperó. Las lágrimas salían en cada rincón de los ojos. _No comencemos de nuevo_, se dijo, agarrando el cepillo de dientes fuertemente a su lado. _Eres mejor que esto_. James se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la cara enrojecida, con el cabello envuelto alrededor de su cara y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Lentamente, devolvió el cepillo dental a la taza.

—Soy James Diamond y soy fabuloso —dijo a su reflejo.

Pero no sonaba convincente. Nada, en absoluto. Solo debía esperar a mañana, todo sería perfecto. Él lo sabía.

* * *

—Está bien. —Carlos llevó sus manos a la cara—. En esta escena, tienes que usar este colador en la cabeza y hablar un montón acerca del bebé que no tenemos.

Ashley Benson, la ''chica popular'' de Rosewood Day, frunció el ceño y puso su pulgar en sus labios rosados, con forma de media luna.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar un colador en mi cabeza, Finlandia?

Carlos rodó sus ojos—¿Ahora todos me llaman así? —Ella sintió— Porque —contestó—, es una obra del absurdo. Se supone que tiene que ser, como, absurdo.

—Captado. —Sonrió Ashley. Era viernes por la mañana, y ellos estaban sentados en los escritorios de la clase de inglés. Después del desastre de ayer de, Esperando a Godot, la próxima tarea de Nathan había sido que se dividieran en grupos y escribieran sus propias obras existencialistas. Existencialista era otra forma de decir, "Absurdo y extraño". Y si alguien podía hacerlo absurdo y extraño, era Carlos.

—Sé de algo realmente absurdo que podríamos hacer —dijo Ashley—. Podríamos tener a este personaje conduciendo un Navigator y, que, después de algunas cervezas, se estrelle en su tanque para patos. Pero él, supongamos, cae dormido al volante, no nota que está en el tanque de patos hasta el día siguiente. Podría haber patos al día siguiente. Podría haber patos en el Navigator.

Carlos frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo montaremos eso? Suena imposible.

—No lo sé. —Ashley se encogió de hombros—. Pero me pasó el año pasado. Y fue realmente absurdo. E impresionante.

Carlos suspiró. No había elegido a Ashley para ser su compañera exactamente porque pensara que fuese un buena co-autora. Buscó alrededor a James, pero desafortunadamente no los estaba mirando con caprichosos celos.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos que uno de nuestros personajes crea que él es un pato? — sugirió él—. Él podría hacer cuack de vez en cuando.

—Um, seguro. —Ashley escribió eso en un pedazo de papel lineado con su mordisqueado lápiz Montblanc—. Oye, tal vez podríamos filmar esto con la cámara Canon DV de mi papá. Y tendremos esto cómo una película en lugar de una aburrida obra.

Carlos hizo una pausa.

—En realidad, eso podría ser de algún modo genial.

Ashley sonrió.

—¡Entonces, podríamos tener la escena del Navigator!

—Supongo —Carlos se preguntó si los Benson realmente tenían un Navigator sobrante para chocar. Probablemente.

Ashley codeó a Lucy Hale, que había hecho pareja con Shay Mitchell.

—Lucy. ¡Vamos a tener un Navigator en nuestra obra! ¡Y mucho maquillaje!

—Espera. ¿Maquillaje? —preguntó Carlos.

—¡Bien! —dijo Lucy.

Carlos apretó los labios. Honestamente, no tenía energía para esto. La noche pasada, apenas durmió. Acosado por los crípticos mensajes de texto de ayer, había gastado la mitad de la noche pensando y tejiendo furiosamente un gorro morado con orejeras.

Era horrible pensar que alguien, aparte de James podría saber no sólo acerca de él y Nahan, sino también sobre ese asunto de su papá. ¿Qué tal si esa persona A le enviaba mensajes a su mamá la próxima vez? ¿Y si ya lo había hecho? Carlos no quería que su mamá se enterara, no ahora y no de esa manera.

Carlos tampoco podía sacudirse de encima la idea de que el mensaje de A podría, de hecho, venir de Jett. Simplemente, no había demasiada gente que supiera. Unos pocos miembros de la facultad tal vez, y Meredith sabía, obviamente. Pero ellos no conocían a Carlos.

Si el texto era de Jett, eso significaba que él estaba vivo. O… no. ¿Los mensajes de texto eran del fantasma de Jett? Un fantasma fácilmente podría deslizarse entre las rendijas del baño de hombres de Snookers. Y los espíritus de los muertos contactaban a los vivos para hacer las paces ¿cierto? Era como su tarea final antes de graduarse al cielo.

Si Jett necesitaba hacer las paces, entonces, Carlos podía pensar en un candidato que se lo merecía más que él. Lucy Stone. Carlos puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, bloqueando el recuerdo. Joder, la terapia que decía que puedes enfrentar tus demonios: Trató de bloquear La Cosa de Lucy tanto como trató de bloquear a su padre y Meredith.

Carlos suspiró. En momentos como éste, deseaba no haberse separado de sus viejos amigos. Como James, unos pocos escritorios más allá, si Carlos sólo pudiese caminar hacia James y hablar con él sobre esto, decirle sus dudas acerca de Jett. Pero el tiempo realmente cambió a la gente. Se preguntaba si sería más fácil hablarle a Kendall o Logan en lugar de a él. ¿Por qué estaba pensando? ¡Ya había hablado con James! Inclusive, él es el único de sus viejos amigos con quién ha hablado

—Oye, ahí.

Carlos se enderezó. Nathan estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Hola —chilló Carlos.

Él se encontró con sus ojos azules y su corazón dolía.

Nathan inclinó sus caderas torpemente.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Um, Estoy… estupendo. Realmente increíble. —Se sentó derecho. En el avión de vuelta de Islandia, Carlos había leído en una Seventeen que encontró en el bolsillo de su asiento que a los chicos les gustaban las chicas entusiastas y positivas. Y desde que brillante no había funcionado ayer, ¿por qué no intentar energética?

Nathan cliqueaba y descliqueaba su bolígrafo Bic.

—Escucha, siento haberte cortado ayer en medio de tu discurso. ¿Quisieras darme tus tarjetas de ayuda memoria para que pueda revisarlas y evaluarte?

—Claro. —Huh. ¿Haría Nathan eso por los otros alumnos?—. Así que… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. —Nathan sonrió. Sus labios vacilaron como si quisiera decir algo más—. ¿En que estás trabajando, ahí? —Él puso sus manos sobre su escritorio y se inclinó para mirar su cuaderno. Carlos observó sus manos por un momento, cuando deslizó su meñique hacia el de él. Trató de hacerlo parecer un accidente, pero él no se alejó. Se sentía como electricidad que estaba surgiendo entre los dos meñiques.

—¡Sr. Fitz! —La mano de Devon Arlis, irónicamente la compañera de James, se disparó hacia arriba en la fila de atrás—Tengo una pregunta.

—Ya voy —dijo Nathan, enderezándose.

Carlos se puso el meñique que había tocado a Nathan en la boca. Lo miró por unos segundos pensando que podría volver dónde él, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces, bien. De vuelta al plan C, de Celoso. Se dio vuelta hacia Ashley.

—Pienso que nuestra película debería tener una escena de sexo en ella.

Lo dijo realmente alto, pero Nahan aún estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio de Devon.

—Impresionante —dijo Ashley—. ¿Podrá el tipo que piensa que es un pato tener algo?

—Sip. Con una mujer que bese como un ganso.

Ashley se rió. No todas las chicas populares son crueles, después de todo.

—¿Cómo es un beso de ganso?

Carlos se dio vuelta hacia el escritorio de Devon. Nathan lo estaba mirando ahora, pero había un mínimo detalle: James también lo hacía. _Bien… Supongo_ pensó Carlos.

—Como esto. —Se inclinó y chocó la mejilla de Ashley con sus labios.

Sorprendentemente, Ashley olía muy bien. Como el perfume Elixir, de Shakira.

—Agradable —susurró Ashley.

El resto de la clase borbotaba en actividad, despreocupados de cualquier beso de ganso, pero Nathan y James, aún junto al escritorio de Devon, permanecieron absolutamente inmóviles, más bien, sorprendidos.

—¿Entonces, sabes que tenemos una fiesta esta noche? —Ashley puso su mano sobre la barbilla de Carlos.

—Sí, escuché algo sobre eso.

—Deberías venir. Van a tener un montón de cerveza. Y otras cosas… como Scotch. ¿Te gusta el Scoth? El padre de Noel tiene una colección, así que…

—Amo el Scotch —Carlos sentía los ojos quemando en su espalda. Entonces, se inclinó cerca de Ahsley, y dijo—: Por supuesto que iré a su fiesta esta noche.

Al tiempo el lápiz de él cayó de su mano y traqueteó en el piso; no era difícil adivinar si Nathan o James los había oído o no.

* * *

**Solo quiero decir dos cosas: 1) Mis mensajes subliminales son tan especiales y 2) **Loganietor96** prometo más kogan para después, ¡Lo mejor se acerca! y gracias por comentar.**


	16. ¡Fiesta!

**Las fiestas, no son tan divertidas como dicen.**

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Kahn más tarde? —preguntó Presley, dirigiendo el coche dentro del camino de entrada de los Mitchell.

Logan se peinó su cabello todavía húmedo. —No lo sé. —Hoy en la práctica, él y Camille no se habían dicho dos palabras el uno al otro, entonces no estaba exactamente seguro de ir con ella. —¿Tú vas?

—No lo sé. Topher y yo tal vez vayamos a Applebee's en cambio.

Desde luego Presley tendría un momento difícil decidiendo entre una fiesta de viernes por la noche y Applebee's. Cerraron las puertas del Volvo y caminaron por el sendero de piedra al estilo colonial de hace treinta años de la casa de los Mitchell.

No era ni de cerca tan grande o llamativa como la mayoría de las casas en Rosewood. Los guijarros pintados de azul se estaban descascarando un poco y algunas de las piedras en el camino delantero habían desaparecido. Los muebles de la terraza lucían del tipo anticuados. Su madre los saludó en la puerta delantera, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico. —Logan, tengo que hablar contigo.

Logan echó un vistazo hacia Presley, quien bajó su cabeza y corrió hacia arriba.

Uh-oh. —¿Qué pasa?

Su mamá pasó sus manos sobre sus pantalones grises de tela. —Estaba al teléfono con el entrenador Louis. Él dice que tu cabeza parece estar en alguna otra parte, no concentrada en nadar. Y… faltaste a la práctica del miércoles.

Logan tragó con fuerza. —Estaba enseñándoles español a algunos niños.

—Eso fue lo que Presley me dijo. Entonces llamé a la Sra. Hernández. —Logan bajó la vista hacia sus Vans verdes. La Sra. Hernández era la profesora de español encargada de las tutorías.—No me mientas, Logan. —La Sra. Mitchell frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde estuviste?

Logan caminó hacia la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. Su mamá era una persona racional. Ellos podrían hablar de esto.

—Mira —dijo finalmente. —Sólo estaba andando por ahí con esta chica nueva, Stephanie. Ella es realmente agradable. Somos amigos. —Una pequeña mentira no hacía mucho daño ¿Cierto?

Su mama parecía confundida. —¿Por qué no hicieron simplemente algo después de la práctica, o el sábado?

—No sé por qué esto es un gran problema —dijo Logan. —Falté un día. Nadaré el doble este fin de semana, lo prometo.

Su mamá apretó sus labios en un fina línea recta y se sentó. —Pero Logan… simplemente no lo entiendo. Cuando te inscribiste en natación este año, hiciste un compromiso. No puedes escaparte con tus amigos si se supone que tienes que estar nadando.

Logan la detuvo. —¿Inscribirme en natación? ¿Como si tuviera elección?

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? Estás usando un extraño tono de voz; estás mintiendo sobre dónde has estado. —Su madre sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué hay de esa mentira? Nunca me habías mentido antes.

—Mamá… —Logan se detuvo, sintiéndose muy cansado. Quería señalar muchísimo ese sí, había mentido. Aún cuando había sido el chico bueno de sus compañeros de séptimo grado, había hecho todo tipo de cosas de la cuales su mamá nunca se había enterado.

Justo después de que Jett desapareciera, Logan estaba preocupado de que la desaparición de Jett fuera de alguna forma… cósmicamente… su culpa –como castigo tal vez, por cómo había desobedecido a sus padres en secreto. Por la Cosa de Lucy. Desde entonces, había intentado ser perfecto, hacer todo lo que sus padres le pedían, tratando de hacerse a sí mismo un hijo modelo, de adentro hacia afuera.

—Sólo me gustaría saber qué está pasando contigo —dijo su madre.

Logan puso sus manos sobre el individual, recordando cómo se había convertido en esta versión de sí mismo que no era realmente él. Jett no se había ido porque Logan había desobedecido a sus padres –se dio cuenta de eso ahora. Y del mismo modo que él no se podía imaginar sentándose en el sarnoso sofá de Camille, sintiendo su viscosa lengua sobre su cuello, tampoco se podía ver a sí mismo pasando los dos próximos años de secundaria –y luego los siguientes cuatro años de universidad – en un piscina por horas cada día. ¿Por qué Logan no podía ser sólo… Logan? ¿Su tiempo no podría ser mejor usado para estudiar o –Dios nos libre- teniendo un poco de diversión?

—Si quieres saber qué está pasando conmigo —comenzó Logan, empujándose el cabello fuera de su cara. Inhaló profundamente. —No creo que quiera nadar más.

El ojo derecho de la Sra. Mitchell tembló. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Entonces se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el refrigerador, mirando fijamente todos los imanes de pollo sobre él. No habló, pero sus hombros se sacudieron. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, y su cara parecía caída, como si hubiera envejecido diez años en solo unos minutos. —Voy a llamar a tu padre. Él te hará entrar en razón.

—Ya he decidido. —Cuando dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

—No, no lo has hecho. No sabes lo que es mejor para ti.

—¡Mamá! —Logan repentinamente sintió lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Era espantoso y triste tener a su mamá enfadada con él. Pero ahora que había tomado una decisión, sentía como si finalmente se hubiera permitido sacar un gran abrigo de ganso en medio de una ola de calor.

La boca de su madre tembló. —¿Esto es por esa nueva amiga tuya?

Logan se encogió y se enjugó la nariz. —¿Qué? ¿Quién?

La Sra. Mitchell suspiró. —Esa chica que se mudó a la casa de los Stetson. Por la que te saltaste la práctica para pasar tiempo con ella, ¿cierto? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

—La verdad… No fui con ella—La Sr Mitchell parecía desconcertada—Fui con Kendall—Sus ojos querían saltar de sus corneas— Nosotros… sólo fuimos al sendero —susurró Logan. —Y hablamos.

Su madre bajó la vista. —Por mucho que hallas ido con Kendall, no confío en esa chica. No tengo una buena sensación sobre chicas… así.

Espera. ¿Qué? Logan miró fijamente a su madre. Ella… ¿sabía? ¿Pero cómo? Su madre ni siquiera había conocido a Stephanie. A menos que pudiera mirarla y simplemente ¿saber?

—Pero Stephanie es realmente agradable —se las arregló Logan para decir. —Olvidé decirte, y sé que no viene al caso, pero Kendall dijo que tus brownies eran geniales. Dijo que los amaba.

Su madre frunció los labios. —No cambies de tema. Fui para allá, hablé con ella unos minutos. Trataba de ser amable. Pero esto… esto es demasiado. Ella no es una buena influencia para ti.

—Yo no…

—Por favor, Logan —lo interrumpió su madre.

Las palabras de Logan se atascaron en su garganta.

Su mamá suspiró. —Hay demasiadas diferencias culturales con… ella… y simplemente no entiendo qué tienen tú y Stephanie en común, de todos modos. Y… ¿Quién sabe sobre su familia? ¿Quién sabe en qué pueden estar metidos?

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Logan miró fijamente a su madre. ¿La familia de Stephanie? Por lo que Logan sabía, el padre de Stephanie era un ingeniero civil y su mamá trabajaba de enfermera. Su hermano estaba en último año en Rosewood y era un prodigio del tenis; estaban construyendo una cancha de tenis para él en el patio trasero. ¿Qué tenía que ver su familia con nada?

—Simplemente no confío en esas personas —dijo su madre. —Sé que suena realmente de mente cerrada, pero no lo soy.

La mente de Logan se detuvo en seco. Su familia. Diferencias culturales. ¿Esas personas? Revisó todo lo que su madre acababa de decir. Oh. Por. Dios.

La Sra. Mitchell no estaba molesta porque pensaba que Stephanie fumaba. Estaba molesta porque Stephanie –y el resto de su familia- no poseían el mismo color de piel que ellos. La Sr Mitchell, era racista.

* * *

Ese mismo día, Kendall yacía en su cama con dosel de arce en la mitad de su nueva habitación en el granero con Icy Hot untado en su espalda, mirando al hermoso techo de vigas. Uno nunca se imaginaría que hace cincuenta años, las vacas habían dormido en este establo. La habitación era enorme, con cuatro gigantescas ventanas y un pequeño patio. Después de la cena la noche anterior, había movido todas sus cajas y muebles allí. Había organizado todos sus libros y CDs de acuerdo al autor y artista, incluso hasta el sonido envolvente de su TiVo de acuerdo a sus preferencias, incluyendo sus programas favoritos de lo nuevo de BBC Latina. Había sido perfecto.

Excepto, por supuesto, por su palpitante espalda. Le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera practicado salto Bunge sin cordón de seguridad. Austin lo había hecho correr tres millas, en una carrera de velocidad, seguida de una práctica de ejercicios.

Todas las chicas a su alrededor habían estado hablando acerca de lo que llevaban a la fiesta de Noel de esta noche, pero después de la infernal la práctica, Kendall era tan feliz de quedarse en casa con algunas tareas de cálculo, sobre todo porque ahora su casa era su pequeño propio establo.

Kendall tomó la jarra de Icy Hot y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Se incorporó lentamente, y puso su mano sobre su espalda como un anciano. Sólo tenía que conseguir un poco más de la casa principal. Kendall amaba que ahora podría llamar la casa principal. Se sentía terriblemente crecido. Al cruzar su largo y ondulado césped, dejó que su mente volviera a uno de sus temas favoritos du tour, Jo Taylor. Sí, fue un alivio que A era Jo y no Jett, y sí, él se sintió un mil millones de veces mejor y un trillón de veces menos paranoico desde ayer, pero aun así, ¡qué, entrometida, horrible espía!

¿Cómo se atreve a hacer tal cosa? ¡Chismosear preguntas impertinentes en la sala de lectura y escribirle un escalofriante e-mail! Y todo el mundo pensaba que era tan dulce e inocente, con su perfecto collar de perlas y su piel luminosa, que es probablemente el tipo que la trae a la escuela y la lava después de la clase de gimnasia.

Cerrando la puerta del baño de arriba, se encontró con el tarro de Icy Hot en el armario, se bajó el Puma Nuala calientes pantalones, se volvió para mirarse en el espejo, y empezó a frotarse el bálsamo en todo la espalda y los isquiotibiales al instante, el apestoso olor de menta del Icy Hot flotaba alrededor de la sala, y él cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió. Kendall trató de tirar de sus pantalones arriba lo más rápido que pudo.

—Oh mi Dios, —dijo Kevin, los ojos muy abiertos. —Yo… mierda. Lo siento.

—Está bien, —dijo Kendall, revolviendo para atarle la cintura.

—Todavía estoy confundido acerca de esta casa… —Kevin llevaba sus batas azules hospital, que consistía en un cuello en V drapeado en la cintura los pantalones pata ancha y corbata-top. Parecía todo listo para la cama.

—Pensé que esto era nuestro dormitorio.

—Pasa todo el tiempo, —dijo Kendall, incluso aunque obviamente no sucedía. Kevin se detuvo en el umbral. Kendall lo sintió mirándolo y rápidamente bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que no hubiera una mancha de Icy Hot en su cuello.

—Así que, eh, ¿cómo está el granero? —Preguntó Kevin.

Kendall sonrió, y luego tímidamente se cubrió la boca. El año pasado, había blanqueado sus dientes en el dentista y había venido quedado un poco demasiado blancos. Él había tenido que agregarles color mate con toneladas de café.

—Increíble. ¿Cómo está la antigua habitación de mi hermana?

—Um. Es bastante… rosa.

—Sí. Todas esas cortinas de volantes —añadió Kendall.

—He encontrado un CD inquietante, también.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Fantasma de la Opera. —Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Pero no estás en obras de teatro? —Kendall dejó escapar.

—Bueno, Shakespeare y cosas así. —Kevin levantó una ceja. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kendall palideció. Puede sonar raro si le contaba a Wren que lo había buscado en Google. Él se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el mostrador. Un dolor súbito explotó a través de su baja espalda, y dio un respingo.

Kevin vaciló. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Um, tú sabes. —Kendall se apoyó en el fregadero. —Campo de hockey de nuevo.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Algo tirado. ¿Viste el Icy Hot? —sosteniendo la toalla en una mano, cogió la jarra, cogió un poco en su palma, y deslizó la mano por debajo de sus pantalones y se lo frotó en su tendón de la corva. Él gimió levemente, y esperaba que fuera un no muy sexy gemido. Bien, por lo que su demanda era poco dramática.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kendall vaciló. Pero Kevin se veía tan afectado. Y era insoportable, bueno, doloroso, de todas formas, torcer la espalda de esa manera, aunque él lo hacía a propósito.

—Si no te importa —dijo él en voz baja. —Gracias.

Kendall dio un codazo a la puerta cerrándola un poco más con su pie. Él untó el Icy Hot de su mano en la de Kevin.

Las largas manos de Kevin se sentían sexy con bálsamo. Kendall atrapó la vista de sus figuras y se estremeció. Ellos parecían increíblemente juntos.

—¿Y dónde está el daño? —Preguntó Kevin.

Kendall señaló. El músculo estaba justo debajo de su trasero.

—Espera, —murmuró. Él cogió una toalla la envolvió a su alrededor, y luego se bajó sus pantalones debajo de la toalla. Hizo un gesto a donde le dolía, lo que indicaba que Kevin tenía que llegar por debajo de la toalla.

—Pero, bueno, trata de no acercarte demasiado a la toalla, —dijo— le rogué a mi mamá por estos programas especiales de Francia años atrás, y el Icy Hot los arruinaría. No puedes contraer el olor en la ropa.

Oyó a Kevin sofocar una carcajada y se puso tenso. Si se hubiera puesto más tenso y Katie…

Kevin peinó hacia atrás su cabello con su mano libre de bálsamo y se arrodilló, poniendo el Icy Hot en su piel. Él puso sus manos debajo de la toalla y empezó a frotar lento, en círculos suaves a través de sus músculos. Kendall se relajó y luego se apoyó en él un poco. Se puso de pie, pero no se alejó de Kendall. Sintió su aliento en su hombro, y luego en su oreja.

Su piel se sentía radiante y ardiente.

—¿Se siente mejor? —Kevin murmuró.

—Se siente increíble. —Kendall pudo haberlo dicho en su cabeza, no estaba seguro.

_Debo hacerlo_, Kendall pensó. _Debo besarlo_. Kevin apretó las manos con más firmeza en la espalda, las uñas excavaron un poco dentro. Su pecho revoloteaba.

En la sala, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Kevin, querido? —La madre de Kendall llamó desde abajo. —¿Estás arriba? Katie está en el teléfono para ti.

Él saltó hacia atrás. Kendall se sacudido hacia adelante y tiró la toalla a su alrededor. Kevin rápidamente limpió el Icy Hot fuera de su mano sobre otra toalla.

Kendall estaba demasiado aterrorizado para hablar.

—Um, —él murmuró.

Kendall apartó la mirada. —Debes…

—Sí.

Empujó la puerta abriéndola. —Espero que haya funcionado.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró Kendall, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Luego se colgó sobre el lavabo y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Algo brilló en el espejo, y por un segundo, él creyó que alguien estaba en la ducha. Pero era sólo el aleteo de la cortina de ducha, impulsada por una brisa de la apertura de la ventana. Kendall se volvió hacia el fregadero.

Habían derramado algunas gotas de Icy Hot sobre el mostrador. Era blanca y pegajosa, una especie de crema de vainilla. Con su dedo, Kendall enunció el nombre de Kevin. Luego volvió en sí, dibujo unas líneas sin sentido, borrando el nombre y luego dibujó el nombre de Logan, esta vez, junto con un corazón a su alrededor.

Kendall consideró salir de ahí. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Kevin estaba en el pasillo y dijo, —Hey, amor. Te extrañé, —Kendall frunció el ceño y se lo frotó con la palma de su mano.

Luego su mirada se posó en la ropa que había dejado junto a la ducha. _Ir a la fiesta no suena tan malo, después de todo_ pensó. En un solo movimiento, la arrebató de su lugar y bajó directo al granero, dispuesto a salir de casa esa noche.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Logan se deslizó en el Jeep Cherokee de color verde de Camille. —Gracias por convencer a mis padres de que mi castigo empiece mañana.

—No hay problema, —respondió Camille. Ella no le dio un beso de saludo. Y estaba escuchando Fall Out Boy, que sabía que Logan odiaba.

—Están un poco enojados conmigo.

—Escuché.—Mantuvo sus ojos sobre la carretera.

Que interesante que Camille no preguntara por qué. Quizás ya lo sabía. Curiosamente, el padre de Logan había entrado en su cuarto más temprano y había dicho, —Camille va a venir en veinte minutos. Estate listo.—Bien. Okay. Logan había pensado que iba a ser dejado de por vida por renunciar a los Dioses de natación, pero tenía la sensación de que ellos realmente querían que saliera con Camille. Quizás él le hablaría para hacerla entrar en razón.

Logan dio un suspiro. —Siento lo de la práctica de ayer. Ando bajo un poco de estrés.

Camille finalmente bajó el volumen. —Está todo bien. Estás confundido.

Logan acabó lamiendo sus labios. ¿Confundido? ¿Sobre qué?

—Te perdono por esta vez, —agregó Camille. Alcanzó su mano y se la apretó.

Logan se erizó. ¿Esta vez? ¿Y ella no debería decir que lo lamentaba también? Ella había después de todo, irrumpido en el vestuario como una niñita.

Entraron por las puertas abiertas de hierro forjado de Kahns. La propiedad se encontraba apartada de la carretera, por lo que el camino era una media milla de largo y rodeado de pinos largos y gruesos. Incluso el aire olía a limpio. La casa de ladrillo rojo estaba emplazada detrás de enormes columnas dóricas. Había un pórtico con una pequeña estatua de un caballo en la parte superior y un maravilloso patio solar acristalado al lado. Logan contó catorce ventanas en el segundo piso, de un extremo al otro.

Pero la casa no le interesaba. Iban al campo. La propiedad estaba delimitada por altos y británicos setos verdes, y un muro de piedra que se prolongaba por acres.

La mitad albergaba la granja de caballos Kahn; del otro lado había un enorme césped y un estanque para patos. Rodeando el patio entero había un espeso bosque.

Mientras Camille aparcaba el coche en un estacionamiento improvisado de hierba, Logan salió, escuchando a The Killers sonando del patio trasero. Caras familiares de Rosewood salían de sus Jeeps, Escalades, y Saabs. Un grupo de chicas inmaculadamente confeccionadas sacaron paquetes de cigarrillos de sus pequeños bolsos acolchados con eslabones de cadenas y los encendieron, hablando por sus diminutos teléfonos celulares. Logan bajó su mirada a sus desgastados Converse All-Stars azul y tocó su desastroso cabello.

Camille lo alcanzó y acortaron los setos y atravesaron un tramo aislado de árboles y entraron a la zona de la fiesta. Había un montón de chicos que Logan no conocía, pero eso era porque los Kahns invitaron a muchos chicos de otras escuelas privadas, además de Rosewood. Había un barril y una mesa de bebidas en los arbustos, y habían creado una pista de baile de madera, luces portátiles, y tiendas de campaña en el centro del campo. Del otro lado del campo, cerca del bosque, había una cabina de fotos escolares antiguas iluminadas con luces navideñas. Los Kahns lo arrastraban de su sótano para esta fiesta cada año.

Noel los saludó. Llevaba una remera gris que decía DOBLADA POR LA COMIDA, unos jeans azules rasgados y sin zapatos o calcetines. —Que pasa.—Él le dio a ambos una cerveza.

—Gracias.—Camille tomó su vaso y empezó a beber. La cerveza ámbar se deslizó torpemente por su barbilla. —Buena fiesta.

Alguien golpeó a Logan en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta. Era Carlos García, usando una descolorida remera roja de la Universidad de Iceland, un vaquero desgastado, y zapatos Vans rojos.

—Wow, hola,—dijo Logan. Él había escuchado que Carlos estaba de vuelta pero aún no la había visto. —¿Cómo estuvo Europa?

—Increíble.—sonrió Carlos. Los chicos se miraron por unos segundos. Logan se detuvo, queriendo decirle a Carlos que estaba contento de que él se deshizo de ese extraño casco, pero sería raro hacer una referencia a su vieja amistad. Tomó un trago a su cerveza y fingió estar fascinado con los bordes del vaso.

Carlos se removió nerviosamente. —Escucha, estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Estaba esperando hablar contigo.

—¿Si?—Logan se encontró con sus ojos y miró atrás.

—Bueno...a ti o Kendall.

—¿En serio?—Logan sintió su pecho más apretado. ¿Kendall?

—Así que, prométeme que no pensarás que estoy loco. He estado lejos por mucho tiempo, y…— Carlos arrugó su cara de una manera que Logan recordaba bien.

Significaba que él estaba eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—¿Y qué?—Logan enarcó las cejas esperando. Quizás Carlos quería a todos sus viejos amigos para tener una reunión, como él – por supuesto, estando lejos, Carlos no sabría hasta qué punto habían crecido ellos. ¿Qué tan incómodo sería eso?

—Bueno…—Carlos miró alrededor con cautela. —¿Hubo más noticias sobre la desaparición de Jett mientras estuve lejos?

Logan se agitó bruscamente, escuchar el nombre de Jett salir de la boca de su viejo amigo era, de alguna manera, más doloroso. —¿Su desaparición? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como, ¿descubrieron quién se lo llevó? ¿Alguna vez volverá?

—Um...no...—Logan masticó la uña de su pulgar incómodo.

Carlos se inclinó hacia Logan. —¿Crees que esté muerto?

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron. —Yo…no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Carlos apretó la boca. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿De qué se trata esto?—preguntó Logan, su corazón latiendo.

—Nada.

Entonces los ojos de Carlos se enfocaron en alguien detrás suyo. Apretó la boca cerrada.

—Hey,—dijo una voz grave detrás de Logan.

Logan se giró. Kendall. —Hey,—él respondió, casi tirando su vaso. —Yo…no sabía que ibas a venir.

—Yo tampoco,—dijo Kendall. —Pero mi hermana, digamos que me obligó.

Logan se giró para informarle a Carlos pero él se había ido.

—¿Entonces este es Kendall?—Camille reapareció al lado de ellos. —¿El chico que llevó a Logan al lado oscuro?

—¿Lado oscuro?—Logan graznó. —¿Qué lado oscuro?

—Dejar natación,—respondió Camille. Ella se giró a Kendall. —Sabes que ella lo ha abandonado, ¿no?

—¿Si?—Kendall se giró a Logan y sonrió emocionado.

Logan le lanzó a Camille una mirada. —Kendall no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora.

Camille dio otro enorme trago a su cerveza. —¿Por qué no? ¿No es tu gran noticia?

—No se...

—Como sea—, llevó su mano a su hombro un poco brusco—. Voy por otra cerveza. ¿Quieres una?

Logan asintió, a pesar de que sólo bebía una cerveza en las fiestas, máximo. Camille no le preguntó a Kendall si quería una bebida. Mientras ella se alejaba, notó sus vaqueros caídos. Puaj.

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y la apretó. —¿Cómo se siente?

Logan miró sus manos entrelazadas, se sonrojó, pero siguió sosteniéndola. —Bien.—O asustado. O, en algunos momentos, como una mala película. —Confuso, pero bien.

—Tengo algo con lo que celebrar, —susurró Kendall. Alcanzó su mochila Manhattan Portage y le mostró a Logan un extremo de una botella de Jack Daniel—. La tomé prestada de la mesa de licor. ¿Vas a ayudarme a matarla?

Logan miró a Kendall. Su pelo estaba sobre su cara, y llevaba una sencilla camiseta con mangas y unos blue jeans. Él parecía efervescente y divertido – mucho más divertido que Camille en sus jeans de trasero apretado.

—¿Por qué no?—respondió, y siguió a Kendall al bosque.

* * *

James tomó otro trago de vodka de limón y encendió otro cigarro. Él no había visto a Jennifer desde que habían estacionado su carro en césped de Kahns hace dos horas, e incluso Dak se había desaparecido. Ahora él estaba atascado hablando con los mejores amigos de Noel, Mason Freed y Zelda Milings—una hermosa chica rubia que solo utilizaba ropas y zapatos hechas de cáñamo— y un montón de chicas chillonas elitistas de Doringbell Friends, la última escuela cuáquera de moda en el próximo pueblo. Las chicas habían venido a la fiesta de Noel el año pasado y a pesar de que James se las había pasado con ellos en ese entonces, no podía recordar ninguno de sus nombres.

Mason apagó el Marlboro con el talón de sus Adidas y bebió un trago de cerveza. —Oí que el hermano de Noel tiene una tonelada de marihuana.

—¿Eric? —preguntó Zelda. —¿Dónde está él?

—En la cabina de fotos —Mason respondió.

De repente, Jennifer se precipitó a través de los pinos. James se levantó, se ajustó sus vaqueros holgados, y ató las cintas de sus zapatos de color azul pálido. Mientras corría para alcanzarla, su zapato se hundió en la hierba húmeda de rocío. Él agitaba sus brazos, dejó caer su copa, y de pronto estaba sobre su trasero.

—¡Y él está abajo!—Mason gritó borracho. Todas las chicas Doringbell se rieron.

James rápidamente se levantó, apretó su palma con su mano para mantenerse y no llorar. Esta era la fiesta más grande del año, pero se sentía muy lejos de su juego: no había sido capaz de obtener una sonrisa de Jennifer durante el paseo en coche hasta aquí —a pesar del hecho de que él había sacado el BMW 760i de su padre para pasar la noche— y él estaba en su tercera limonada vodka abundantes en calorías y eran sólo las nueve y media.

Jennifer extendió su mano para ayudarlo. —¿Estás bien?

James vaciló. Jennifer estaba vestida con un simple vestido turquesa, con una diadema de seda negra sobre su rubia cabellera. La cual estaba estilizada ordenadamente, sus ojos castaños miraban con alma extra, y sus labios de color rosa extra besables. Por la última hora, James había visto a Jennifer unida con todas las chicas allí, y evitándolo con cuidado.

—Estoy bien —él dijo, apretando sus labios en una manera James que todo el mundo conoce.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Él trató de balancearse en sus zapatos. —¿Podemos... ir a algún lugar privado por un rato? ¿Tal vez al bosque? ¿Para hablar?

Jennifer se encogió de hombros. —Bien.

James guió a Jennifer a un camino que los lleva hacia los bosques Manhood, los árboles alargados, con sombras oscuras alrededor de sus cuerpos. La última y única vez que James estuvo allí fue en el séptimo grado, cuando sus amigos tenían una cita secreta con Ashley Benson y Lucy Hale. Jett se besó con Lucy, Kendall con Ashley, y él, Logan y Carlos se sentaron en los alrededores y compartieron unos cigarrillos, y miserablemente esperaron a que ellos terminaran.

Esta noche, él se prometió que sería diferente.

Se sentó en un pequeño claro de césped y se sentó. —¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Le pasó su bebida a Jennifer.

—Sí, está bien. —ella tomó un pequeño sorbo. —¿Tú?

James dudó un segundo. La piel de Jennifer brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. —Supongo.

Bien, se acabó el tiempo de charlar. James tomó la bebida de la mano de Jennifer, tomó su dulce mandíbula y comenzó a besarla. Allí. De alguna manera apestaba que el mundo estaba como girando, y que en vez de sentir el sabor de la boca a Jennifer, sólo sentía el sabor de la fuerte limonada de Mike, pero como sea.

Después de un minuto de besos, él sintió que Jennifer lo estaba alejando. Quizás porque estaba apresurando las cosas. Él se levantó un poco su camisa, exponiendo su bronceado torso. El aire del bosque estaba frío. Un mosquito se posó sobre su cuello.

—James —dijo Jennifer gentilmente, tratando de bajar su vestido a su lugar. —Esto no es... —Pero ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida, James ya se había sacado la camisa. Los ojos de Jennifer dieron un recorrido por todo su abdomen.

Sorprendentemente esta era sólo la segunda vez que ella la veía con tan poca ropa, por así decirlo —al menos que cuentes la semana que ellos estuvieron en la casa de sus padres en Avalon, Jersey Shore, cuando estaba en traje de baño. Pero eso era diferente.

—Realmente no quieres parar, ¿o si?

—Sí —Jennifer tomó su mano. —Sí quiero.

James se volvió a colocar su camisa tan bien como pudo.

Él probamente ya había sido picado por cientos de mosquitos. Sus labios se crisparon.

—Pero... No lo entiendo. ¿No te gusto?... ¡Soy James Diamond!

Las palabras se sintieron muy pequeñas y débiles cuando salieron de sus labios.

Jennifer se tomó un largo tiempo para responder. James escuchó cerca a otra pareja de la fiesta riendo. —No lo sé —ella respondió.

—Jesús —dijo James, alejándose de ella. El vodka con limón revolvió su estómago.—¿Eres homosexual? —Las palabras le salieron un poco más odiosas de lo que él quería.

—¡No! —Jennifer sonó herida.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Jennifer, sonando perturbada. Se quedó pensativa un momento. —Tú eres una de los más hermosos chicos que conozco, James. ¿Por qué no sabes eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó James, enojado.

—Yo sólo... —comenzó a decir Jennifer. —Sólo pienso que si te respetaras un poco más a ti mismo...

—¡Yo me respeto lo suficiente! —James le gritó. Y se sentó sobre su trasero y se apoyó en el tronco de un pino.

Jennifer se levantó. Ella se veía decepcionada y triste. —Mírate. —Sus ojos viajaron de sus zapatos a su cabeza. —Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, James. Me preocupo por ti.

James sentía lágrimas asomándose por las esquinas de sus ojos y trató de evitarlas. Él no lloraría ahora. —Yo me respeto —James repitió. —Sólo quería... quería... mostrarte cómo me siento.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser selectiva acerca el sexo. —Ella no sonó amable, pero no odiosa tampoco. Sólo alejada. —Quiero que sea en el momento perfecto y con la persona adecuada. Y al parecer esa persona no vas a ser tú. —Jennifer suspiró y se alejó de él. —Lo siento. —Luego se abrió paso por los árboles y después ya se había ido.

James estaba tan avergonzada y furioso, que no podía hablar. Se trató de levantar para seguir a Jennifer, pero su zapato se atascó y él se cayó de nuevo. Extendió sus brazos y se quedó mirando las estrellas, sosteniendo sus pulgares en sus ojos para no llorar.

—Él parece estar a punto de vomitar.

James abrió sus ojos y vio dos chicos estudiantes del primer año —que parecían no haber sido invitados a la fiesta— lo observaban como si hubiese sido un chico que crearon en sus computadoras.

—Lárguense, pervertidos —dijo mirando mal a los chicos mientras se levantaba.

Mirando a través del lugar, pudo ver a Jennifer corriendo detrás de Mason Byers, con un mazo de críquet. James se olió y se sonrojó para volver de nuevo a la fiesta.

¿Alguien se habría preocupado por él? James pensó en la carta que había recibido ayer. _¡Ni si quiera tu papi te ama lo suficiente!_

James deseó, de repente, tener el número de teléfono de su papá, su mente volvía al momento en que conoció su papá a Isabel y a Shane con Jett.

_A pesar de que había sido en febrero, el clima en Annapolis era fresco y cálido, y James, Jett y Shane se sentaron en el pórtico, tratando de broncearse. Jett y Shane se estaban conociendo, pero James siempre era excluido de sus temas. Se sentía pesado e incómodo. Él había visto el alivio marcado en la cara de Shane cuando él y Jett salieron del tren, sorprendidos por lo guapo que era Jett, y luego alivio cuando posó sus ojos en James. Fue como si Shane hubiese pensado, '¡Bueno, no necesito preocuparme por 'el!'_

_Sin darse cuenta, James se había comido un tazón entero de palomitas de maiz de queso que estaba sobre la mesa. Y seis de los profiteroles. Y algunos trocitos de queso que eran para Isabel y su papá. Se aferró a su estómago inchado, le hecho una mirada a los abdómenes planos de Jett y Shane, y se quejó fuertemente, sin querer._

—_¿El pequeño cerdito no se siente bien? —preguntó el papá de James._

James se estremeció con el recuerdo y tocó su ahora perfecto abdomen. A —quien quiera que sea— estaba en lo cierto. Su papá no lo amaba lo suficiente.

—¡Todos al estanque! —gritó Noel, sacando a James de sus pensamientos.

En el lugar, James vio a Jennifer quitarse su vestido y correr hacia el estanque. Noel, Mason, Ashley, y algunos de los otros chicos se quitaron sus camisetas, pero a James no le importó.

De todas las noches podía ver a los chicos más calientes sin camisa...

—Todos son muy guapos —murmuró Felicity McDowell, quien estaba mezclando tequila con soda de uva, justo a su lado. —¿No crees que lo son?

—Mmm —respondió.

James frunció los labios. ¡Qué se pudra su feliz padre y su perfecta futura hijastra, y que se pudra Jennifer y su seltividad! James tomo una botella de Ketel One de la mesa y tomó directamente de la botella. Puso la botella devuelta a su lugar pero al último minuto decidió llevársela con él al estanque. Jennifer no se saldría con la suya por rechazarlo, insultarlo e ignorarlo. De ninguna manera.

Se detuvo en una pila de ropa que era de Jennifer. Su bolso, también turquesa, estaba justo encima del vestido. Asegurándose de que nadie lo mirase, tomó su bolso, su vestido y se alejó lentamente del estanque. ¿Qué dirían los del Club V si la atrapasen conduciendo en ropa interior?

Mientras caminaba hacia los árboles con la ropa de Jennifer, algo se cayó y aterrizó en sus pies. James lo tomó y se quedó mirando por un momento, esperando a que dejara de ver todo doble.

Las llaves del BMW.

—Dulce —él murmuró, presionando el botón de la alarma con su dedo. Luego lanzó las cosas al suelo y metió las llaves dentro de su pantalón.

Era una hermosa noche para un paseo.

* * *

—Chequea eso —Kendall susurró excitadamente—. ¡Solían haber de estos en mi café favorito cuando fui a Cali!

Logan y Kendall miraban fijamente a la antigua cabina de fotografías en el perímetro del jardín de Noel y los bosques. Una enorme extensión de cable naranjo impedía su paso hacia la cabina desde la casa de Noel al otro lado del césped. Mientras ellos la admiraban, el hermano mayor de Noel, Eric, y una bastante frívola Mona Schneider cayeron fuera de la cabina, tomaron sus fotos, y se alejaron apresuradamente.

Kendall miró hacia Logan.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Logan asintió. Antes de que se metieran dentro, rápidamente echó una mirada hacia la fiesta. Algunos chicos estaban agrupados alrededor del barril y muchos otros sostenían sus vasos de plástico rojo en el aire mientras bailaban. Noel y un montón de chicos estaban nadando en el estanque para patos en bóxers. Camille no estaba a la vista.

Logan se sentó junto a Kendall en el pequeño asiento naranjo de la cabina de fotografías y cerró la cortina. Estaban tan apretados el uno contra el otro, que sus hombros y muslos se tocaban.

—Toma. —Kendall le tendió una botella de Jack Daniel's y presionó el botón de encendido. Logan tomó un trago, y luego la sostuvo en alto mientras la cámara sacaba la primera fotografía. Luego apretaron sus rostros y dieron enormes sonrisas. Logan puso los ojos en blanco, y Kendall infló sus mejillas como un mono en la tercera fotografía. Luego la cámara capturo uno de ellos luciendo casi normal, quizás un poco nerviosos.

—Vamos a ver como se ven —Logan dijo.

Pero mientras se ponía de pie, Kendall lo tomó por el brazo.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por un segundo? Es un muy buen lugar para esconderse.

—Um, seguro. —Logan se sentó nuevamente. Tragó audiblemente, de forma sin querer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —Kendall preguntó, acariciando la cara de Logan.

Logan suspiró, tratando de estar cómodo en el estrecho asiento. Confundido. Triste por mis posiblemente racistas padres. Asustado de haber tomado la decisión equivocada sobre natación. Un poco alterado porque estoy sentado tan cerca de ti.

—Estoy bien —dijo finalmente.

Kendall resopló y tomó un trago de whisky.

—No creo eso ni por un segundo.

Logan hizo una pausa. Kendall parecía la única persona que de verdad lo entendía.

—Sí, supongo que no —dijo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Pero repentinamente, Logan no quería hablar sobre la natación o Camille o sus padres. Quería hablar sobre… otra cosa totalmente distinta. Algo que se había estado despertando lentamente en él. Quizás el ver a Carlos lo había disparado. O quizás finalmente el tener a un verdadero amigo de nuevo había devuelto el sentimiento.

Logan pensó que Kendall entendería. Tomó un aliento profundo.

—Así que, obviamente, recuerdas a Jett.

—Sí.

—También recuerdas que éramos muy cercanos y yo, como que, de verdad lo amaba. Como, todo sobre ella.

Kendall sintió una punzada en el corazón. Logan escuchó a Kendall respirar fuerte y nerviosamente tomó otro trago de Jack Daniel's desde la botella.

—Éramos mejores amigos —Emily dijo, frotando sus dedos contra el tejido raído azul de la cortina de la cabina fotográfica—. Me preocupaba por ella muchísimo y lo sabes. Así que un día de esos, cuando estaba un poco fuera de la depresión, lo hice.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno, Jett y yo estábamos en la casa del árbol en su patio trasero, íbamos mucho ahí para hablar. Estábamos sentados ahí, hablando sobre esta chica que le gustaba, una un poco más vieja cuyo nombre no diría, y yo sentí como que no podía aguantarlo más. Así que me incliné… y lo besé.

Kendall hizo un pequeño sonido de estar olfateando, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

—Él no estaba interesada en eso, sin embargo. Incluso fue algo distante cuando dijo, como, —Bueno, ¡ahora sé porque te quedabas tan quieto cuando nos estábamos cambiando en el gimnasio!

—Dios —Kendall dijo.

Logan tomó otro sorbo de whisky y se sintió mareado. Nunca había bebido tanto. Y aquí estaba uno de sus más grandes secretos, colgando al aire como la ropa interior de la abuela en un tendedero.

—Jett dijo que no pensaba que los mejores amigos debieran besarse —continuó—.Así que traté de disimularlo como una broma. Pero cuando fui a casa, me di cuenta de cómo me sentía de verdad. Así que le escribí esta carta, diciéndole que lo amaba. No creo que lo haya entendido, sin embargo. Si lo hizo, nunca dijo nada.

Una lágrima cayó en la rodilla de Logan. Kendall lo notó, y la secó con su dedo.

—Todavía pienso mucho en él. —Logan suspiró—. Como que había empujado ese recuerdo hacía el fondo, diciéndome que sólo era porque era mi mejor amigo. Pero no, ya sabes…algo más… pero no lo sé.

Se sentaron ahí por unos pocos minutos. Los sonidos de la fiesta se filtraban dentro. Cada pocos segundos, Logan escuchaba el áspero chispazo del Zippo de alguien encendiendo un cigarrillo. Él no estaba tan sorprendido de lo que recién había dicho sobre Jett. Era atemorizante, por supuesto, pero era la verdad. De una forma, se sentía bien haberlo resuelto finalmente.

—Ya que estamos compartiendo —Kendall dijo quedamente—. Tengo algo que decirte también.

Él se giró para quedar cara a cara con Logan. .

—Puede que te hayas preguntado: ¿Por qué Jett y yo competíamos tanto?.

—Sí —Logan susurró, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados en la pálida penumbra de la cabina.

—No lo sé. Pero, siempre pensé que él tenía más tu atención que yo.

—¿Competían por mi atención? —Logan susurró.

—Um… sí. Quiero decir, no sé si él lo hacía. Pero yo sí, todo el tiempo, de hecho.

—¿Por qué lo hacías?

—No lo sé —Kendall dijo—. A veces sólo… siento que necesito tu mirada sobre mí. Así puedo saber que te importo.

Logan se estiró para abrazar a Kendall.

El cuerpo de Kendall convulsionó. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Logan. Como antes, olía a bananas artificiales. Logan se presionó a sí mismo contra el enorme pecho de Maya. ¿Cómo era competir por la atención de una persona como si fuera la única en el mundo?

Kendall elevó su cabeza y encontró los ojos de Logan. Luego sonrió un poco triste, y besó los labios de Logan. Éste pestañeó, sorprendido. —A veces los mejores amigos si se besan —Kendall dijo—. ¿Ves?

Ellos se apartaron, la nariz de una prácticamente tocando la otra. Fuera, los grillos resonaban furiosamente.

Luego Kendall se acercó a él. Logan se fundió en sus labios. Sus bocas estaban abiertas y sintió la lengua suave de Kendall. El pecho de Logan se apretó emocionado mientras pasaba sus manos por el suave cabello de Kendall, luego hacia sus hombros y finalmente a su espalda. Kendall metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Logan y presionó sus dedos contra el estómago de él. Logan inconscientemente dio un respingo pero luego se relajó. Se sentía un millón de veces diferente a ser besado por Camile.

Las manos de Kendall viajaron hacia arriba por su cuerpo hacia sus pezones. Logan cerró sus ojos. La boca de Kendall sabia delicioso, como a Jack Daniel's y regaliz.

Después, Kendall besó el pecho de Logan, sus hombros. Logan inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Alguien había pintado una luna y un montón de estrellas en el cielo de la cabina fotográfica.

Repentinamente, la cortina comenzó a abrirse. Logan saltó, pero era muy tarde, alguien había lanzado la cortina hacia atrás completamente. Luego Logan vio quién era.

—Oh Dios mío —farfulló.

—Mierda —Kendall hizo eco. La botella de Jack Daniel's salpicó el piso.

Camille sostenía dos vasos de cerveza, uno en cada mano.—Bien. Esto explica las cosas.

—Camille… yo… —Logan dijo, saliendo de la cabina, golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta.

—No te levantes por mí —Camille dijo en un tono de voz horrible, burlesco y aun así enojado que Logan nunca le había escuchado antes.

—No… —Logan chilló—. Tú no entiendes. —Salió de la cabina completamente.

También lo hizo Kendall. Por el rabillo del ojo, Logan notó que Kendall tomaba su montón de fotos y las metía en su bolsillo.

—Ni siquiera hables —Camille escupió. Luego se giró y le lanzó uno de los vasos de cerveza. Salpicó tibiamente sobre las piernas, zapatos y los pantalones de Logan. El vaso golpeteó contra los arbustos.

—¡Camille! —Logan gritó.

Camille dudo, y luego lanzó la otra más directamente hacia Kendall. Salpicó su rostro y cabello.

—¡Detente! —Logan jadeó.

—Ustedes malditos gays —Camille dijo. Logan escuchó las lágrimas aflorando en la voz de ella. Luego él se giró y corrió zigzagueante hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Finlandia! ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes!

Eso fue una hora después, y Carlos estaba saliendo de la cabina de fotos. Noel Kahn se paró frente a él, desnudo excepto por sus bóxers Calvin Klein, que estaban mojados y ceñidos. Estaba sosteniendo un vaso plástico amarillo de cerveza y su tira de fotos recién creadas. Noel sacudió su cabello un poco, y el agua cayó sobre los pantalones de Carlos.

—¿Por qué estás tan mojado? —preguntó Carlos

—Estábamos jugando water polo.

Carlos miró hacia el estanque. Los chicos estaban golpeándose entre ellos en las cabezas con unos divertidos tallarines rosados. En los bancos, las chicas en casi idénticos mini-vestidos Alberta Ferrari estaban apiñadas juntas, chismorreando.

Junto a las esquinas, no tan lejos de ellos, vio a su hermano, Javi. Estaba con una chica pequeña con una micro-mini a cuadros y tacones de plataforma.

Noel siguió su mirada. —Esa es una de esas chicas de la escuela Quaker —murmuró. —Esas chicas son excéntricas.

Javi levantó la vista y vio a Carlos y a Noel juntos. Él dio un asentimiento a Carlos de aprobación.

Noel tocó la tira de fotos de Carlos con el pulgar. —Estas son magníficas.

Carlos las miró. Aburrido de su cráneo, había estado tomando fotos de él mismo en la cabina por veinte minutos. En esa ronda, él había hecho expresiones apasionadas y de perro sexual.

Suspiró. Él había venido aquí pensando que Nathan, celoso y lujurioso, iría y se lo llevaría. Pero, duh, él era un profesor, y un profesor no iría a una fiesta de estudiantes.

—¡Noel! —Mason Freed lo llamó a través del campo. —¡Keg se ha aprovechado!

—Mierda —dijo Noel. Le dio a Carlos un húmedo beso en la mejilla. —Esta cerveza es para ti. No te vayas.

—Uh-huh —dijo Carlos graciosamente, mirándolo irse corriendo, sus bóxers levemente deslizándose hasta revelar su trasero pálido y definido-por-correr.

—De verdad le gustas, ya sabes.

Carlos se giró. Dak Zeovn sentado en el césped a unos cuantos pies. El hermano mayor de Noel, Eric, tenía su cabeza en el regazo de él.

Dak parpadeó lentamente. —Noel es genial. Sería un buen amigo.

Eric estalló en risas. —¿Qué? —Dak se inclinó sobre él. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Está muy borracho —dijo Eric a Carlos.

Mientras Carlos estrujaba su cerebro para decir algo, su Treo vibró. Lo tomó de su bolsillo y miró el número. Nathan.

—Um, ¿hola? —contestó tranquilamente.

—Hey. Um ¿Carlos?

—¡Oh, hey! ¿Qué pasa? —trató de sonar lo más controlado y fresco como fuera posible.

—Estoy en casa, tomando una Scotch, pensando en ti.

Carlos se detuvo, cerró los ojos, y un ardor pasó a través de él. —¿De verdad?

—Sip. ¿Estás en la gran fiesta?

—Uh-huh

—¿Estás aburrido?

Él rió. —Un poco.

—¿Quieres venir?

—Bueno— Natahn empezó a darle instrucciones, pero Carlos ya conocía en dónde era.

Él había buscado la dirección en MapQuest y Google Earth, pero no podía exactamente decirle eso.

—Genial— dijo. —Te veo pronto.

Carlos regresó su teléfono a su bolso todo lo calmadamente que pudo, y entonces golpeó las suelas de goma de sus zapatos al tiempo.

—Hey, ya sé de dónde te conozco.

Carlos miró alrededor. El hermano de Noel, Eric, estaba mirándolo mientras Dak besaba su cuello. —Eres el amigo de ese chico desaparecido, ¿verdad?

Carlos lo miró —No sé de quién estás hablando—dijo, alejándose.

Una gran parte de Rosewood eran fincas cerradas y granjas de caballos remodeladas de cincuenta acres, pero cerca de la universidad había una serie de calles laberínticas de adoquines con casas victorianas cayéndose a pedazos. Las casas en Old Hollis estaban pintadas de colores locos como púrpura, rosado, y usualmente estaban divididas en apartamentos arrendados a estudiantes. La familia de Carlos había vivido en una casa de Old Hollis hasta que Carlos tenía cinco años, que fue cuando su padre obtuvo su primer trabajo enseñando en la Universidad. Mientras Carlos conducía lentamente por la calle de Nathan, notó una casa con letras griegas grabadas en el revestimiento. Papel higiénico lanzado a través de sus árboles. Otra casa tenía una medio terminada pintura en un caballete en el patio delantero.

Se detuvo en la casa de Nathan. Después de aparcar, subió los escalones de piedra del frente y pulsó el timbre. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y allí estaba él.

—Wow —dijo. —Hey —en su boca se extendió una sonrisa ondulante.

—Hola —Carlos contestó, sonriéndole de vuelta de la misma manera.

Nathan rió. —Yo… um, estás aquí. Wow.

—Ya dijiste wow —apuntó Carlos.

Entraron en el vestíbulo. Delante de Carlos, una chirriante escalera con una muestra diferente de la alfombra en cada escalón que se abría hacia arriba. A la derecha, una puerta estaba entreabierta. —Este apartamento es mío.

Carlos caminó dentro y notó una bañera de patas en el medio de la sala de Nathan. Carlos la señaló

—Es demasiado pesada para moverla —dijo Nathan tímidamente. —Así que guardo mis libros en ella.

—Genial. —Carlos miró alrededor, notando la gigantesca ventana de Nathan, el polvoriento mueble de libros, y un sofá de terciopelo amarillo aplastado. Olía débilmente a macarrones con queso y al menos había una araña de cristal colgando del techo, un extraño mosaico de azulejos cubría la repisa de la chimenea, y leños reales estaban en ella. Esto era mucho más el estilo de Carlos que el estanque de patos de millones de dólares y la propiedad de veintisiete habitaciones de los Kahn.

—De verdad quiero vivir aquí —dijo Carlos.

—No puedo parar de pensar en ti —dijo Nathan al mismo tiempo.

Carlos miró sobre su hombro. —¿De verdad?

Nathan se acercó detrás de Carlos y puso su mano sobre su cintura. Él se inclinó levemente hacia Nathan. Se quedaron allí por un momento, y luego Carlos se giró. Miró fijamente su cara afeitada, la protuberancia en el borde de su nariz, las motas verdes en sus ojos. Tocó un lunar en el lóbulo de su oreja y lo sintió estremecerse.

—Yo sólo… no podía ignorarte en clase —susurró. —Fue una tortura. Cuando estabas dando ese reporte…

—Tocaste mi mano hoy —bromeó Carlos. —Estabas mirando mi cuaderno.

—Besaste a Ashley —contestó Nathan. —Estaba muy celoso.

—Entonces eso funcionó —susurró Carlos.

Nathan suspiró y envolvió sus manos alrededor de Carlos. Encontró su boca con la de él y se besaron febrilmente, con sus manos recorriendo la espalda del otro.

Retrocedieron por un segundo, sin aliento mirándose a los ojos.

—No más hablar sobre clases —dijo Nathan.

—Trato hecho.

Él lo guió dentro de una pequeña habitación que tenía ropa sobre el suelo y un bolso abierto de Lay' s sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentaron en la cama. El colchón era apenas más grande que un twin, e incluso a pesar de que el edredón era de mezclilla rígida y el colchón tenía migajas de papas fritas en las grietas, Carlos nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto en su vida.

Carlos estaba aún en la cama, mirando una grieta en el techo. La luz de la calle afuera de la ventana emitía grandes sombras a través de todo, volviendo la desnuda piel de Carlos en un extraño tono de rosado. Una leve y fría brisa de la ventana abierta apagó la vela de sándalo al lado de la cama. Escuchó a Nathan abrir el grifo del baño.

Se sentía vivo. Él y Nathan casi habían tenido sexo… pero entonces, exactamente al mismo momento, habían acordado que debían esperar. Así que se habían acurrucado uno al lado del otro, desnudos, y empezaron a hablar. Nathan habló sobre una vez cuando tenía seis años y esculpió una ardilla roja en arcilla, solo para que su hermano la aplastara. Cómo solía fumar mucha marihuana después de que sus padres se divorciaran. Sobre la vez que él tuvo que llevar al fox terrier de la familia al veterinario para que ella pudiera dormir. Carlos le dijo sobre cómo cuando él era pequeño, guardaba una lata de sopa de guisantes llamada Pee como mascota y lloró cuando su mamá trató de cocinar a Pee para la cena. Le habló sobre su costumbre furiosa de tejer y le prometió hacerle un suéter.

Era fácil hablar con Nathan —tan fácil que él podía imaginar haciendo eso para siempre. Ellos podrían viajar juntos a lugares lejanos. Brasil sería sorprendente…

Podrían dormir en un árbol y comer nada más que plátanos y escribir obras por el resto de sus vidas…

Su Treo vibró. Ugh. Probablemente era Noel, preguntando qué le había sucedido.

Abrazó una de las almohadas de Nathan cerca ade él —mmm, olía como él— y esperaba a que saliera del baño y que lo besara un poco más.

Entonces el móvil vibró de nuevo. Y de nuevo y de nuevo.

—Jesús —gimió Carlos, inclinando su desnudo cuerpo fuera de la cama y sacándolo de su pantalón. Siete mensajes de texto. Y la vibración aún se mantenía. Abrió la bandeja de entrada, Carlos frunció el ceño. Todos los mensajes tenían el mismo título: ¡CONFERENCIA ESTUDIANTE-PROFESOR! Su estómago se revolvió y abrió el primero.

_Carlos,_

_¡Eso es como una clase de crédito extra! _

_Me pregunto qué pensaría tu mamá si averiguara sobre la pequeña, uh, amiga de estudio de tu papá… ¡y que tú lo sabes!_

_A—_

Carlos leyó el siguiente mensaje y el siguiente y el siguiente. Todos decían lo mismo.

Dejó caer el Treo sobre el suelo. Tenía que sentarse.

No. Él tenía que salir de allí.

—¿Nathan? —frenéticamente miró fuera de las ventanas de Nathan. ¿Estaba observándolo, en ese mismo momento? ¿Qué quería? ¿Era realmente él? —Nathan, tengo que irme. Es una emergencia.

—¿Qué? —Nathan dijo detrás de la puerta del baño. —¿Te vas?

Carlos no lo podía creer tampoco. Tiró su camiseta sobre su cabeza. —Te llamaré, ¿Ok? Sólo tengo que ir a hacer algo.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Carlos agarró sus cosas y salió disparado por la puerta y cruzó el patio. Tenía que escapar. Ahora.

* * *

Después de quitarse la horrible sensación de la pegajosa cerveza en todo su cuerpo. Kendall salió de la ducha y tomó lo primero que encontró en su closet. Esa noche había sido un desastre.

—El límite de X es… —Murmuró para sí mismo. Se apoyó en un codo sobre su cama y miró fijamente el último modelo de su libro de cálculo cubierto solo con una bolsa marrón. La parte inferior de su espalda todavía olía a cerveza.

El ser abandonado por Logan, de esa manera, se sentía horrible. Él corrió hacía el bosque, no se detuvo para asegurarse de que Kendall estuviera bien, después de recibir ese asqueroso baño de cerveza. Solo, lo abandonó. Pero, no debía permitir que eso le perjudicara.

El Kendall de ahora. Era la estrella, y la estrella que tenía que hacer los deberes. Mañana, la Estrella iba a visitar las tiendas de diseño del hogar con su mamá para adornar adecuadamente su granero. Incluso podría golpear la línea principal de bicis con su papá en el por la tarde, se había enfrascado en la lectura de algunos catálogos de ciclismo con Kendall durante la cena, preguntándole que forma de Orbea le gustaba más. Nunca le había pedido su opinión acerca de bicicletas antes.

Ladeó su cabeza. ¿Fue eso un pequeño, tentativo golpe en la puerta? Soltando mecánicamente su lápiz, Kendall miró afuera de la gran ventana delantera del granero. La luna estaba plateada y llena, y las ventanas de la casa principal emitían una caliente e intensa luz amarilla. Hubo un golpe de nuevo. Acolcho la pesada puerta de madera y la abrió una rendija.

—Hey —susurró Kevin. —¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Kendall abrió la puerta ampliamente. Kevin estaba descalzo, con una ajustada camiseta blanca que decía: UNIVERSIDAD DE MEDICINA DE PENNSYLVANIA, y un corto y holgado pantalón caqui. Miró hacia abajo de su camiseta negra, a sus pantalones de chándal. Era un aspecto completamente diferente del de todos los días, una camisa abotonada a rayas de Thomas Pink y pantalones vaqueros. Ese aspecto decía, soy sofisticado y sexy, este aspecto decía, estoy estudiando. . . pero aun así sexy.

Muy bien, tal vez había previsto que esta oportunidad fuera de lugar pasaría. Pero sirve para demostrarte que no deberías solo ponerte tu ropa interior, o la infantil camiseta de Spiderman.

—¿Cómo te va? —Preguntó. Una cálida brisa levantó las puntas de su pelo. Un cono de pino se cayó en un árbol cercano con un golpe fuerte.

Kevin se cernió al umbral de la puerta. —¿No deberías estar fuera de fiesta? Escuché que había una enorme fiesta en el campo en alguna parte.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. —No estoy de humor para hablar de fiestas.

Kevin se encontró con sus ojos. —¿No?

La boca de Kendall se sentía algodonosa. —Um. . . ¿dónde está Katie?

—Está durmiendo. Demasiada renovación, supongo. Así que pensé que tal vez me podrías dar un tour por este fabuloso granero que donde no consigo vivir. ¡Nunca conseguí verlo!

Kendall frunció el ceño. —¿Tienes un regalo de inauguración de la casa?

Kevin palideció. —Oh yo...

—Estoy bromeando. —Abrió la puerta. —Entra al granero de Kendall Knight.

Kevin vagó sobre su poster de Thom Yorke y estiró sus manos detrás de su cabeza.—¿Te gusta Radiohead?

—Si.

La cara de Keivn se iluminó. —Los he visto como veinte veces en Londres. Cada espectáculo se vuelve mejor.

Alisó el edredón de su cama. —Afortunado. Nunca los he visto en directo.

—Tenemos que remediar eso —dijo, apoyándose contra su sofá. —Si vienen a Filadelfia, vamos.

Kendall hizo una pausa. —Pero no creo…. — Entonces se detuvo. Estaba a punto de decir que no creo que a Katie le gusten, pero… quizás Katie no era invitada.

Lo guió hasta el armario del vestíbulo. —Este es mi, um, armario, —dijo, accidentalmente chocando contra la manija de la puerta. —Solía ser una estación de ordeño.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Esto es donde los granjeros oprimían los pezones de las vacas o lo que sea.

Se rio. —¿No quieres decir las ubres?

—Uh, sí. —Kendall se ruborizó. Uy. —No tienes que mirar allí adentro para ser educado.

—Oh no. —Kevin sonrió. —He venido hasta aquí, quiero ver absolutamente lo que Kendall Knight tiene en su armario.

—Como quieras. —Kendall dio un golpecito a la luz del armario. Olía como a cuero, bolas de naftalina, y Clinique Happy

Kevin se rio entre dientes. —¡Es como estar en una tienda!

—Sí —dijo Kendall tímidamente, pasando sus manos contra sus camisas.

—Nunca he oído hablar de una ventana en un armario. —Keivn señaló a la ventana abierta de la pared del fondo. —Parece divertido.

—Era parte del granero original, —explicó Kendall.

—¿Te gusta que la gente te estén mirando desnudo?

—Hay persianas,— dijo Kendall.

—Lastima, —Kevin dijo en voz baja. —Parecías tan hermoso en el cuarto de baño... Esperaba que consiguiera verte... así... de nuevo.

Cuando Kendall se dio la vuelta, ¿qué acababa de decir? Kevin lo estaba mirando

Fijamente. Rozó sus dedos sobre el puño de un par de pantalones Joseph colgados. Kevin dio un paso adelante, luego otro, hasta que estuvo justo al lado de él. Kendall podía ver con la ligera luz las pecas sobre su nariz. El Kendall con buenos modales en un universo paralelo lo habría eludido y mostrado el resto del granero. Pero Kevin seguía mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes, magníficos ojos marrones. El Kendall, que estaba aquí ahora se frotó sus labios juntos, temeroso de hablar, pero muriéndose por hacer... algo.

Así que lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos, se estiró, y lo beso justo en los labios.

Kevin no vaciló. Le devolvió el beso, y luego se aferró a la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo besó más duro. Su boca era suave, y sabia un poquito como a cigarrillos.

Kendall se hundió de nuevo en su pared de camisas. Kevin lo siguió. Algunas se resbalaron de las perchas, pero a Kendall no le importó.

Se echaron sobre el suave alfombrado del suelo. Kevin rodó encima de Kendall, gimiendo levemente.

Kendall agarró de un puñado su camiseta puesta con sus manos y tiró de ella sobre su cabeza. Kevin le quito la suya después y recorrió con su pie sus piernas arriba y abajo. Se dieron la vuelta y ahora Kendall estaba encima de él. Un enorme, aumento abrumador de, bueno, no sabía que, lo sobrecogió. Lo que sea que fuera eso, era tan intenso que no se le ocurrió sentirse culpable. Hizo una pausa encima de él, respirando con dificultad.

Se estiró y lo besó de nuevo, después besó su nariz y su cuello. Entonces se levantó.

—Volveré enseguida.

—¿Por qué?

Señaló con sus ojos a su izquierda, la dirección de su cuarto de baño.

Tan pronto como oyó que Kevin cerró la puerta, Kendall echó hacia atrás su cabeza sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando aturdidamente a su ropa. Luego se levantó y se examinó en el espejo de tres formas. Su piel desnuda parecía luminosa, y su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Sonrió a las tres Kendall del espejo. Esto. Era. Increíble.

Eso fue cuando el reflejo de la pantalla de su ordenador, justo enfrente de su armario, atrapó su atención.

Estaba brillando intermitentemente. Se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos. Parecía como si tuviera cientos de mensajes instantáneos, apilados uno encima del otro.

Otro mensaje instantáneo apareció de pronto en la pantalla, esta vez escrito con un tipo de letra de 72 puntos. Kendall parpadeó.

_Ya te dije que: besar al novio de tu hermana está mal._

_A—_

Kendall se acercó corriendo a la pantalla de su ordenador y leyó el mensaje instantáneo de nuevo. Se volvió y miró hacia el cuarto de baño, una pequeña franja de luz brilló por debajo de la puerta.

Definitivamente no era Jo Taylor.

_Cuando besó a Austin de nuevo en séptimo grado, le dijo a Jett sobre eso, esperando algún consejo.—Sabes, he estado en tu lugar cuando se trata de Katie. Pero esto es diferente. Creo que deberías decírselo._

—_¿Decírselo? —Kendall replicó. —De ninguna manera. Me mataría._

—_¿Qué, crees que Austin va a salir contigo? —Jett dijo malignamente._

—_No lo sé, —dijo Kendall. —¿Por qué no?_

_Jett bufo. —Si no se lo dices, tal vez yo lo haré._

—_¡No, no lo harás!_

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Si se lo dices a Katie, —dijo Kendall después de un momento, su corazón latiendo salvajemente, —Le diré a todo el mundo acerca de La Cosa de Lucy._

_Jett profirió una carcajada. —Eres simplemente tan culpable como yo._

_Kendall miró fijamente a Jett larga y duramente. —Pero nadie me vio._

_Se volvió hacia Kendall y le dio una mirada feroz y enojada, más aterradora que cualquier mirada que hubiera dado alguna vez a cualquiera de los chicos antes. —Sabes que tuve cuidado de eso._

_Luego hubo esa fiesta de pijamas en el granero el último día de séptimo grado. Cuando Jett dijo como de monos eran Austin y Katie juntos, Kendall se dio cuenta de que Jett realmente podría decírselo. Entonces, curiosamente, una luz, una sensación de libertad lo invadió. Déjalo, Kendall pensó. De repente no le importaba ya más. E incluso aunque sonaba horrible decirlo ahora, la verdad era que, Kendall quería ser libre de Jett, en ese mismo momento._

Ahora Kendall sentía náuseas. Oyó el agua del inodoro. Kevin anduvo a zancadas y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta del armario. —Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —susurró.

Pero Kendall todavía tenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Algo en él, un destello rojo, se acaba de mover. Parecía como... un reflejo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kevin preguntó.

—Shh, —dijo Kendall. Sus ojos se centraron. Fue un reflejo. Se dio la vuelta. Había alguien fuera de su ventana.

—Santa mierda, —dijo Kendall..

—¿Qué es? —Kevin preguntó.

Kendall dio un paso atrás. Su garganta estaba seca. —Oh, —graznó.

—Ah —Kevin repitió.

Katie estaba de pie afuera de la ventana, su pelo desordenado y como Medusa, su rostro absolutamente inexpresivo. Un cigarrillo se meneaba entre sus pequeños, y generalmente estables dedos.

—No sabía que fumabas,— finalmente dijo Kendall.

Katie no respondió. En su lugar, tomó una calada más, tiró la colilla en la hierba húmeda de rocío, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa principal.

—¿Vienes, Kevin?—Katie llamo fríamente sobre su hombro.

* * *

Dak se quedó boquiabierto cuando dobló la esquina del césped delantero de Noel. Mierda.

James se asomó a la ventana del BMW del padre de Jennifer y sonrió a Dak. —¿Tú lo amas?

Los ojos de Dak se iluminaron. —Estoy sin palabras.

James sonrió agradecido y tomó un trago de la botella de Ketel One que había birlado de la mesa de alcohol. Hace dos minutos, había enviado a Dak una imagen del BMW, con el mensaje, estoy lubricado y al frente. Vamos de paseo.

Dak abrió la pesada puerta de servicio y se deslizó en el asiento. Él se inclinó y miró intensamente la insignia de BMW en el volante. —Es tan hermoso… —Él trazó los triángulos azules y blancos con su dedo meñique.

James sacudió la mano fuera. —¿Te impresiona mucho?

Dak levantó la barbilla y valoró el pelo sucio de James, su camisa torcida y la cara llena de lágrimas. —¿Las cosas no van bien con Jennifer?

James miró hacia abajo y atascó la llave de ignición.

Dak se trasladó su mano izquierda, al hombro de James. —Amigo, lo siento… ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Lo que sea. —James apartó la mano de Dak y se puso sus gafas de sol, lo que hizo un poco difícil de ver, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Arrancó el coche. Se echó a la acción, todas las luces de tablero de mandos del BMW estaban puestas en marcha.

—¡Excelente! —Dak gritó—. ¡Es como las luces en el Club Shampoo!

James golpeó el tren de marcha atrás y los neumáticos rodaron por la hierba espesa. Luego tiró la palanca, volteó la rueda, y se fueron. James estaba demasiado excitado para preocuparse por el hecho de que las dos líneas en la carretera se cuadruplicaban en su visión.

—Yee Haw, —gritó Dak. Él bajó la ventanilla para dejar su pelo. James encendió un parlante y giró el dial de la radio Sirius hasta que encontró una estación de radio que tocaba rap retro "Baby got back" Él subió el volumen y la cabina latía, por supuesto, el coche tenía el dinero que podía comprar los mejores bajos.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Dak.

—Al Demonio que sí, —James respondió.

A medida que navegaba un giro brusco un poco demasiado rápido, algo en el fondo de su mente hizo ping.

_No vas a ser tú._

Ouch.

_¡Incluso papá no te ama tanto!_

Doble ouch.

Bueno, a la mierda. James presionó el acelerador y casi sacó el buzón con forma de perro de alguien.

—Tenemos que ir a alguna parte y mostrar fuera a este puto.

Dak llevó su zapaos para arriba en el tablero de instrumentos, manchas briznas de hierba y suciedad se salpicaron. —¿Qué tal Wawa? Estoy muriendo por algunos Tastykake.

James se rió y bebió otro trago de Ketel One. —Debe estar súper-cocido al horno.

—Yo no sólo estoy en el horno, ¡estoy asado a la parrilla!

Se metieron torcidamente en el estacionamiento de Wawa y cantaron: "¡Me gusta los traseros grandes y no puedo mentir!", —Ya que tropezaron en la tienda.

Un par de chicos mandaderos sucios, que estaban sosteniendo tazas de 64 onzas de café y apoyados en sus camiones, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Puedes darme tu sombrero? —Dak preguntó al más flaco de los dos, señalando a su gorra de malla que decía WAWA GRANJAS.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre se la dio.

—EW, —James dijo en voz baja—. Esa cosa está llenas de gérmenes! —Pero Dak ya se la había puesto en la cabeza.

En la tienda, Dak compró dieciséis Tastykake Krimpets de caramelo, una copia de la revista Us Weekly, y una enorme botella de Tahitian; James compró unos Tootsie Pop por diez centavos. Cuando Dak no estaba mirando, se metió un Snickers y un paquete de M & M's en su bolsillo.

—Puedo oír el coche —dijo Dak soñador y cuando pagaron. —Está gritando.

Era cierto. En su bruma borracha, James había activado la alarma en el llavero. — Vaya. —Él se rió.

Ululando de risa, corrieron hacia el coche y se deslizó en el interior. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, sus cabezas flotando. El centro comercial del supermercado a su izquierda estaba vacío a excepción de algunos carros de compra sueltos. Los signos de la tienda de neón brillaban ausentes, e incluso el Outback Steakhouse bar estaba muerto.

—La gente de Rosewood son unos perdedores. —James hizo un gesto a la oscuridad.

La carretera era estéril también, así que James dejó escapar un sobresalto, —Eep!—Cuando un coche sigilosamente se enrollaba en el carril junto a él.

Era un plateado, de nariz puntiaguda Porsche con vidrios polarizados y unos faros azules espeluznantes.

—Mira eso afuera, —dijo Dak, migajas de Krimpet cayendo de su boca.

Mientras miraban, el coche aceleró su motor.

—Quiere competir, —Dak dijo en voz baja.

—Mentira, —respondió James. Él no podía ver quien estaba dentro del coche, sólo la punta roja de un brillante cigarrillo. Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él.

El coche aceleró el motor otra vez con impaciencia, esta vez, y por fin pudo ver un vago contorno del conductor. Él aceleró el motor de nuevo. James levantó una ceja a Dak, con sensación de embriaguez, exagerada, e invencible por completo.

—Hazlo —Dak susurró, bajando el ala del sombrero de Wawa.

James tragó saliva. El semáforo se puso verde. Cuando James golpeó el gas, el coche en marcha hacia adelante. El Porsche gruñó delante de ella.

—¡Maldición, no dejes que te gane! —Dak gritó.

James retiró el pie del acelerador y el motor rugió. Él se detuvo al lado del Porsche. Hacían 80, luego 90, luego 100. Conducir esto se sentía mejor que robar.

—¡Patéale el culo! —Dak gritó.

Latidos cardíacos fuertes, James presionaba el pedal hasta el suelo. Casi no podía oír lo que Dak estaba diciendo sobre el ruido del motor. Al doblar una curva, un ciervo entró en su carril.

Salió de la nada.

—¡Mierda! —James gritó. El venado estaba mudo todavía. Él se aferró al volante con fuerza, los frenos, y la derecha se desvió, y el venado saltó fuera del camino.

Rápidamente, se arrancó la rueda para arreglar todo eso, pero el coche empezó a patinar. Los neumáticos atrapados en un parche de grava en el lado de la carretera, y de repente, giraban.

El coche dio vueltas y vueltas, y luego se dieron contra algo. De repente, hubo una crisis, vidrios fragmentándose y. . . oscuridad.

Una décima de segundo más tarde, el único sonido en el coche era el ruido de un fuerte silbido de debajo de la campana.

Poco a poco, James sintió su cara. Estaba bien, nada la había golpeado. Y las piernas las podía mover. Se incorporó a través de un grupo de cruzadas, e hinchadas telas—la bolsa de aire. Él registró la de Dak. Sus piernas pateaban violentamente por detrás de su bolsa de aire.

James se limpió las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos. —¿Estás bien?

—¡Sácame esta cosa de encima!

James se bajó del coche y después retiró la de Dak. Se quedaron en el lado de la carretera, respirando con dificultad. Cruzando la calle estaban los temas SEPTA y la oscuridad de la estación de Rosewood.

Podían ver a lo lejos por la carretera: No había ni rastro del Porsche, o el venado que habían perdido. Delante de ellos, los semáforos se balanceaban, pasando de amarillo a rojo.

—Eso fue algo —dijo Dak, con la voz temblorosa.

James asintió con la cabeza. —¿Seguro que estás bien? —Miró el coche.

El extremo delantero entero se había arrugado en un poste de teléfono. El parachoques colgaba del coche, tocando el suelo. Uno de los faros se había enredado en un ángulo torcido, y el otro brillaba locamente. Vapor mal oliente salía de la campana.

—No crees que valla a volar, ¿verdad? —Dak preguntó.

James se rió. Esto no debería haber sido divertido, pero lo era. —¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Debemos huir, —dijo Dak—. Podemos caminar a casa desde aquí.

James se tragó más risas. —Oh, Dios mío. ¡Jennifer se irá a la mierda!

Entonces los chicos se echaron a reír. Hipando, James se dio la vuelta en la carretera vacía y extendió sus brazos.

Había algo acerca de estar de pie en medio de una carretera de cuatro carriles vacía. Se sentía que como él era dueño de Rosewood. Él también se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas, pero tal vez eso era porque estaba perdido todavía.

Arrojó el llavero junto al coche, golpeó el pavimento duro, y la alarma comenzó a llorar otra vez. James se inclinó rápidamente y golpeó el botón de desactivación.

La alarma se detuvo. —¿Tiene que sonar tan fuerte? —Se quejó.

—Totalmente. —Dak puso sus gafas de sol de nuevo—. El Padre de Jennifer realmente debería conseguir arreglar eso.

* * *

**11,990 palabras que te llegan al corazón (¿) 2...**


	17. Espíritus

**Los espíritus si se comunican con los vivos, después de todo. **

El reloj de pie en el pasillo sonó a las 9 a.m. el sábado por la mañana cuando Logan bajó suavemente las escaleras de la cocina. Nunca se levantaba tan temprano los fines de semana, pero esta mañana, no podía dormir.

Alguien había hecho café, y había unos panecillos pegajosos colocados en un plato con estampado de pollos sobre la mesa. Lucía como si sus padres se hubieran ido a su caminata del sábado que nunca se suspende, llueva-o-haya-sol antes del amanecer. Si hacían sus dos vueltas por el vecindario, Logan podría salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La noche pasada, después de que Camille los descubriera a él y a Kendall en la cabina de fotografía, Logan había huido de la fiesta —sin decirle adiós a Kendall. Logan había llamado a Presley —quien estaba en Applebee's— y le pidió que lo recogiera, inmediatamente. Presley y Topher, su novio, vinieron, sin hacer preguntas, a pesar de que su hermana le dio a Logan —que apestaba a whisky— una severa mirada maternal cuando se subió al asiento trasero. En casa, se había escondido bajo sus frazadas así no tendría que hablar con Presley y había caído en un profundo sueño. Pero esta mañana, se sentía peor que nunca.

No sabía que pensar sobre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Todo era borroso. Quería creer que besarse con Kendall había sido un error, y que podría explicarle todo a Camille y estaría bien. Pero Logan seguía regresando a como se sentía todo. Era como si... antes de esa noche, nunca hubiera sido besado antes.

Pero no había nada, nada sobre Logan que dijera que era gay. Sólo había besado a otro chico, años atrás, y eso no contaba. Incluso si lo hacía, eso no quería decir nada, ¿cierto?

Rompió una Danish por la mitad y se metió un pedazo en la boca. Su cabeza latía. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser de la manera en que eran antes. Para tirar una toalla fresca en su bolso de lona y dirigirse hacia la práctica, felizmente haciendo caras de cerdo tonto en la cámara digital de alguien en el autobús de acercamiento.

De estar contento con sí mismo y su vida y no ser un yo-yo emocional. Entonces ahí estaba. Kendall era increíble y todo, pero sólo estaban confundidos —y tristes, por sus propias razones. Pero no eran homosexuales. ¿Cierto?

Necesitaba algo de aire.

Afuera estaba desierto. Los pájaros estaban gorjeando ruidosamente, y el perro de alguien seguía ladrando, pero todo estaba quieto. Los periódicos recientemente entregados seguían esperando en los patios delanteros, envueltos en un plástico azul.

Su vieja bicicleta de montaña roja Trek estaba apoyada contra el costado del cobertizo. Logan se subió, esperando ser lo suficientemente coordinado para andar en bicicleta después del whisky de la noche pasada. Se fue por la calle, pero la rueda delantera de su bici hizo un sonido de aleteo.

Logan se bajó. Había algo atrapado en la rueda. Un pedazo de una hoja de cuaderno fue calado por los radios. La sacó y leyó algunas líneas. Espera... Esta era su propia letra.

_...Adoro mirar la parte de atrás de tu cabeza en clases. Adoro cómo comes goma de mascar siempre que hablamos por teléfono, y adoro que cuando zarandeas tus Skechers en clases cuando la Sra. Hat comienza a hablar sobre famosos casos de juicios Americanos, sé que estás totalmente aburrido._

Los ojos de Logan recorrieron alrededor de su patio delantero vacío. ¿Era esto lo que pensaba que era? Nerviosamente examinó rápidamente el final, con la boca seca.

_...y he pensado mucho sobre por qué te besé el otro día. Me di cuenta de que: No fue una broma, Jett. Creo que te amo. Puedo entender si no quieres hablarme otra vez, pero simplemente tenía que decírtelo. –Logs._

Había algo más escrito en el otro lado del papel. Le dio la vuelta.

_Pensé que querrías esto de vuelta._

_A—_

Logan dejó que su bicicleta cayera con un estrépito al piso. Esta era la carta para Jett, la que le había enviado justo después del beso. La que se preguntaba si Jett había tenido alguna vez.

_Cálmate_, se dijo Logan, notando que sus manos estaban temblando. Hay una explicación lógica para esto. Tenía que ser Kendall. Logan le había contado a Kendall sobre la carta la noche pasada. ¿Tal vez la encontró y sólo se la estaba regresando?

Pero entonces... _A_. Kendall no escribiría eso. Logan no sabía qué hacer o con quién hablar sobre eso. Repentinamente, pensó en Carlos. Había sucedido mucho anoche después de que Logan corriera hacía él, había olvidado su conversación.

¿Qué extrañas preguntas sobre Jett había hecho Carlos? Y había algo sobre su expresión la noche pasada. Carlos lucía... nervioso.

Logan se sentó sobre la tierra y miró hacia el mensaje de —_Pensé que querrías esto de vuelta_— otra vez. Si Logan recordaba correctamente, Carlos tenía una letra puntiaguda que se parecía un montón a esta.

En los últimos días antes de que Jett hubiera desaparecido, él le había dado un beso sobre la cabeza de Logan, forzando a Logan a seguir con lo que sea que quería hacer. No se le había ocurrido a Logan que tal vez Jett les había contado al resto de sus amigos. Pero quizás...

—¿Cariño?

Logan saltó. Sus padres estaban de pie ante él, vestidos con cómodas y prácticas zapatillas de lona, pantalones cortos de cintura alta, y pijas camisetas de golf color pastel. Su padre tenía un banano rojo para las emergencias, y su madre movía las pesas para mano color turquesa hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Hey —graznó Logan.

—¿Yendo por un paseo en bicicleta? —preguntó su madre.

—Uh-huh.

—Se supone que estás castigado. —Su padre se puso sus lentes, como si necesitara ver a Logan para regañarlo. —Sólo te dejamos salir anoche porque ibas a ir con Camille. Esperábamos que te hiciera entrar en razón. Pero los paseos en bicicleta están fuera de los límites.

—Bueno —graznó Logan, levantándose. Si sólo no tuviera que explicarles las cosas a sus padres. Pero entonces... lo que sea. No lo haría. No ahora. Pasó la pierna por sobre la barra y se sentó en su asiento.—Tengo que ir a una parte —murmuró, pedaleando por su camino de entrada.

—Logan, vuelve aquí —gritó bruscamente su padre.

Pero Logan, por primera vez en su vida, simplemente siguió pedaleando.

* * *

Carlos despertó con el timbre de su puerta. Excepto que no era el familiar timbre de su puerta, era "American Idiot" de Green Day. Huh, ¿cuándo sus padres lo habían cambiado?

Tiró hacia atrás su edredón, se deslizó en los lunares azules, se calzó sus pantuflas que había comprado en Amsterdam, y bajó por la escalera de caracol para ver quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó sin aliento. Era Jett. Él era más alto y su cabello rubio había sido cortado un poco. Su rostro parecía más radiante y angular que como había sido en séptimo grado.

—¡Taa-Daa! —Jett sonrió y extendió sus brazos—. ¡Estoy de vuelta!

—Santo... —Carlos estaba ahogado en sus palabras, parpadeando furiosamente un par de veces—. ¿Do…Dónde has estado?

Jett rodó sus ojos—Mis padres —dijo—. ¿Recuerdas a mi tía Carolyne, la realmente genial, que nació en Francia y se casó con mi tío Jeff, cuando estábamos en séptimo? Fui a visitarla a Miami este verano. Entonces, me gustó tanto que sólo me quede allí. Les conté a mis padres acerca de esto, pero creo que se olvidaron de decirles a todos los demás.

Carlos se froto los ojos—Así que, espera... ¿Tú has estado en Miami? ¿Estás bien?

Jett giró un poco—Yo estoy más que bien, ¿no? Oye, ¿te gustaron mis mensajes?

La sonrisa de Carlos se desvaneció—Um... No, realmente

Jett lo miro herido—¿Por qué no? Ese acerca de tu madre fue muy divertido.

Carlos lo miro fijamente

—Dios que bueno que eres sensible. —Jett entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Vas a hacerme volar de nuevo?

—Espera, ¿qué? —Carlos balbuceó.

Jett le dio a Carlos una larga mirada, y una negra sustancia gelatinosa comenzó a gotear de su nariz—Les dije a los demás, ya sabes. Acerca de tu padre. Yo les dije todo.

—Tu… nariz. —Señaló Carlos.

De repente empezó a salir fuera de los ojos de Jett. Como si estuviera llorando petróleo, empezó a gotear de sus uñas también—Oh, sólo me estoy pudriendo —Jett sonrió.

Carlos se irguió en su cama, el sudor empapó la parte posterior de su cuello, el Sol entraba a través de su ventana y él escuchó "American Idiot" en el estero de su hermano, al lado. Revisó sus manos para ver si había rastro de aquello negro, pero estaban absolutamente limpias.

WOW

—Buenos días.

Carlos se tambaleó por la escalera de caracol al ver a su padre, vestido solamente con delgados bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas, leyendo el "Philadelphia Inquirer".

—Hey —murmuró bajo, arrastrándose hacia la máquina de café expresso. Se quedó mirando por mucho tiempo a su moreno padre, al azar los hombros peludos, movía sus pies y hacia ruidos "hmmm" en el papel.

—¿Papá? —su voz se quebró ligeramente.

—¿Mmmm?

Carlos se apoyó en la isla tallada de piedra—¿Pueden los fantasmas enviar mensajes de texto?

Su padre levantó la vista, sorprendido y confuso—¿Qué es un mensaje de texto?

Metió la mano en una caja abierta de "Frosted Mini Wheats" y sacó un puñado—No importa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Robert.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. ¿Qué es lo que quería preguntar? ¿Está un fantasma enviándome mensajes? Pero vamos, lo sabía.

De todos modos, no sabía porque el fantasma de Jett volvería a hacerle esto a él. Era como si quisiera venganza, ¿pero eso era posible? Jett había sido genial el día que descubrieron a su padre en el coche, Carlos había huido de vuelta a la esquina y corrió hasta que tuvo que volver a caminar, él siguió caminando hacia su casa, sin saber que hacer consigo mismo. Jett lo abrazo por un largo tiempo.

Pero al día siguiente, las preguntas comenzaron. ¿Tú conoces a esa chica? ¿Es una estudiante? ¿Tu padre se lo diría a tu mamá? ¿Crees que lo está haciendo con muchos estudiantes? Por lo general Carlos podría tener la curiosidad de Jett e incluso burlarse del "chico raro" del grupo. Pero esto era diferente. Esto DOLÍA.

Así que los últimos días de escuela, antes de su desaparición, Carlos evitaba a Jett. Él no había enviado su mensaje de "estoy aburrido" durante la Clase de Salud o ayudarlo a limpiar su casillero. Y ciertamente no había hablado de lo sucedido, estaba loco de que Jett fuera indiscreto como si fuera un chisme de celebridad y no su vida, estaba loco porque Jett sabía.

Ahora 3 años más tarde, Carlos se preguntó quién debía realmente enloquecer con esto. En realidad no era Jett. Era su padre.

—Realmente no importa —Carlos respondió a su padre, quien había estado esperando pacientemente, bebiendo su café—. Sólo estaba durmiendo.

—Ok —respondió Robert incrédulamente.

Sonó el timbre. No era la canción de Green Day, era el típico bong bong, su timbre. Su padre levantó la vista.

—Me preguntó si es para Javi —dijo—. ¿Sabías que una chica del Quaker School vino aquí a las 8:30 en busca de él?

—Ya yo voy —dijo Carlos. Él abrió la puerta de la entrada lentamente, pero era solamente Logan Mitchell del otro lado, su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y sus ojos hinchados.

—Hey —graznó Logan

—Hey —contestó Carlos.

Logan hinchó sus mejillas con aire, su viejo hábito cuando estaba nervioso. Se quedó allí por un momento, entonces, dijo.—Debería irme. —Y empezó a girar.

—Espera —Carlos lo tomó por el brazo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Logan se detuvo.

—Umm... está bien… pero esto va a sonar extraño.

—Está bien. —El corazón de Carlos empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Yo estaba pensando en lo que decías ayer en la fiesta. Acerca de Jett. Me estaba preguntando... ¿Jett nunca les contó algo sobre mí? —dijo Logan en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —dijo Carlos en voz baja—. ¿Recientemente?

Logan puso los ojos como platos.—¿Qué quieres decir con recientemente?

—Yo…

—En séptimo grado —interrumpió Logan—. Él dijo… algo de gustos… ¿algo sobre mí en séptimo grado? ¿Lo estaba diciendo a todo el mundo?

Carlos parpadeo. En la fiesta de ayer cuando vio a Logan, había querido más que nada decirle acerca de los mensajes de texto.—No —respondió lentamente Carlos—. Él nunca habló a tus espaldas.

—Oh —Logan se quedó mirando al suelo—. Pero yo... —comenzó.

—Eh estado recibiendo esto… —dijo Carlos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Logan miró más allá de él y sus ojos acabaron por callarse.

—El joven Logan Mitchell. ¡Hola!

Carlos se volvió. En la sala estaba Robert. Por lo menos traía una bata de baño a rayas.

—No te he visto en años —dijo Robert.

—Sí —Logan hinchó sus mejillas de nuevo—. ¿Cómo está Sr. García?

Frunció el ceño.—Por favor. Ya tienes edad suficiente para llamarme Robert. —Se rascó la barbilla con el borde superior de la taza de café—. ¿Cómo es tu vida? ¿Buena?

—Absolutamente —Logan parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Necesitas algo de comer? —preguntó Robert—. Te ves con hambre.

—Oh no, gracias, yo… yo creo que en realidad no dormí bien.

—Ustedes chicos —negó con la cabeza—. ¡Nunca duermen! ¡Siempre le digo a Carlos que necesita 11 horas, necesitara todo un banco de sueño, para cuando llegue a la Universidad y tenga todas esas fiestas toda la noche! —Empezó a subir las escaleras del segundo piso.

Tan pronto como él se perdió de vista, Carlos se volvió de nuevo alrededor.—Es tan… —empezó. Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que Logan estaba en medio de su jardín, en camino a su bicicleta—. ¡Hey! —lo llamó—. ¿Adónde vas?

Logan levantó su bicicleta de la tierra.—No debería haber venido.

—¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! Yo… ¡Yo necesito hablar contigo! —Carlos gritó.

Logan se detuvo y levantó la vista. Carlos sentía sus palabras como un enjambre de abejas en su boca. Logan parecía aterrorizado. Pero de repente Carlos estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar. ¿Cómo iba a hablar acerca de los mensajes de "A" sin mencionar su secreto? Todavía no quería que nadie lo supiera. Especialmente con su mamá sólo a un piso arriba.

Entonces, pensó en Robert con su bata de baño y lo incomodo que Logan parecía a su alrededor en este momento. Logan había preguntado. ¿Te dijo Jett algo sobre mí en séptimo grado? ¿Por qué preguntaría algo así?

A menos que...

Carlos se mordió la uña del meñique. ¿Qué pasa si Logan ya sabía el secreto de Carlos? Carlos apretó su boca, paralizado.

Logan sacudió la cabeza.—Nos vemos después —murmuró, y antes de que Carlos pudiera recuperar su compostura, Logan estaba pedaleando furioso lejos del camino.

* * *

—¡Señoras, descúbranlo por ustedes mismas!

La audiencia de Oprah aplaudió salvajemente, James se hundió en los cojines de su sofá café de cuero, observando el TiVo a distancia, sobre su abdomen desnudo. Se podría utilizar un poco de auto-descubrimiento en esta fría mañana de sábado. La noche de ayer era bastante borrosa –como si hubiera pasado la noche sin su atención en ella– y tenía la cabeza palpitante.

¿Y si se trataba de algún tipo de animal? Él había encontrado algunos envoltorios de dulces vacíos en sus bolsillos. ¿Los había comido? ¿Todos ellos? Le dolía el estómago, después de todo, y parecía un poco hinchado. ¿Y por qué tenía un recuerdo de un camión de lácteos Wawa? Se sentía como un rompecabezas, excepto que James estaba demasiado impaciente para puzzles – siempre atascado con piezas que en realidad no encajan.

Sonó el timbre. James se quejó, a continuación, salió del sofá, sin molestarse en arreglar su camiseta de color verde del ejército.

Abrió la puerta de roble y luego la cerró de nuevo. Whoa. Era la policía, el Sr. de abril. Er, Darren Wilden.

—Abre, James.

Él lo observó a través de la mirilla. Se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pareciendo listo para los negocios, pero tenía el pelo un desastre y no vio el arma en ningún lugar. ¿Y qué clase de policía trabaja a las 10 A. M. en un sábado por la mañana, tan despejada como ésta?

James miró su reflejo en el espejo redondo en la habitación. Jesús. ¿El sueño deja marcas de la almohada? Sí. Ojos hinchados, absolutamente. Rápidamente pasó las manos por su cara, y se colocó las gafas de sol. Luego abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey! —él dijo brillante. —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Está en casa tu madre? —preguntó.

—No,—dijo James. —Ella está fuera toda la mañana.

Wilden frunció los labios, subrayándolo con la mirada. James notó que Wilden tenía una clara curita por encima de su ceja derecha. —Qué, ¿tu novia se enfadó contigo? — preguntó él, apuntando a la misma.

—No… —Wilden tocó la curita. —Me golpee con el botiquín cuando me estaba lavando la cara. —Él puso los ojos. —Yo no soy la persona más graciosa en la mañana.

James sonrió. —Únete al club. Caí sobre mi trasero anoche. Fue tan casual.

La expresión de Wilden fue repentinamente sombría. —¿Fue eso antes o después de robar el coche?

James se apartó. —¿Qué?

¿Por qué Wilden estaba mirándolo como si él fuera el hijo amoroso de unos extraterrestres?

—Hubo una denuncia anónima de que tu habías robado un coche —enunció lentamente.

La boca de James se abrió. —Yo… ¿Qué?

—¿Un BMW negro? ¿Que pertenencia a un señor Edwin Ackard? ¿Tú te estrellaste contra un poste de teléfono? ¿Después de beber una botella de Ketel One? ¿Algo te suena familiar?

James empujó sus gafas de sol hasta la nariz. Espera, ¿qué estaba pasando? —Yo no estaba borracho la noche anterior, —él mintió.

—Hemos encontrado una botella de vodka en el piso del lado del conductor en el coche — dijo Wilden. —Por lo tanto, alguien estaba borracho.

—Pero…—James comenzó.

—Tengo que llevarte a la estación, —Wilden interrumpió, sonando un poco decepcionado.

—Yo no lo robé, —chilló James. —Jennifer -su hija- ¡dijo que podía tomarlo!

Wilden enarcó una ceja. —¿Así que admites que lo estabas conduciendo?

—Yo —James comenzó. Mierda. Dio un paso atrás en la casa. —Pero mi mamá ni siquiera está aquí. Ella no sabrá que me pasó. —Él se dio la vuelta, tratando de no insultar.

Wilden cambió su peso incómodo. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer con las manos – en primer lugar las puso en los bolsillos, entonces se movió cerca de James, a continuación, las retorcía juntas. —Oye, puedes llamar a tu madre desde la estación, ¿bien? —dijo. —Y yo no te pondré las esposas. Puedes subir al auto conmigo. —Volvió a su coche y abrió la puerta del pasajero para él.

Una hora más tarde, se sentó en la estación de policía en el mismo asiento amarillo con forma de plásticos, mirando el mismo póster Chester County'Most Wanted, la mayoría del cartel de se busca, luchando contra la tentación de empezar a llorar otra vez. Él acababa de dar un examen de sangre para ver si todavía estaba borracho de la noche anterior. James no estaba seguro si lo estaba – ¿el alcohol permanecía en su cuerpo por tanto tiempo? Ahora Wilden estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, que tenía las plumas Bic y un Slinky metálico. Se pellizcó palma de su mano.

Por desgracia, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se habían fundido en su cabeza. El Porsche, el venado, la bolsa de aire. ¿Jennifer dijo que podía coger el coche? Lo dudaba, lo último que podía recordar es su pequeña autoestima por el discurso antes de que ella lo abandonara en el bosque.

—¿Hey, estabas en la batalla de las bandas de Swarthmore la última noche?

Una chica en edad de la universidad con una coleta se sentó al lado de él. Llevaba arrancada una camisa de franela surfista, unos vaqueros salpicados de pintura, y estaba sin zapatos. Tenía las manos esposadas.

—Um, no, —James murmuró.

Se inclinó hacia él, y James podría oler su respiración. —Oh. Pensé que te vi allí. Era yo y bebí demasiado y empecé a aterrorizar a las vacas de alguien. ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! ¡Yo estaba invadiendo!

—Me alegro por ti —respondió él con frialdad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Ella sonó sus puños.

—Um, Brad. —Como el infierno que le iba a decir su verdadero nombre.

—Hey, Brad, —ella dijo. —Soy Angelina

James esbozó una sonrisa por la forma en que esa línea era divertida. En ese momento, la puerta delantera de la estación se abrió. James la tiró de vuelta en su asiento y empujó sus gafas de sol hasta la nariz. Genial. Era su mamá.

—He venido en cuanto lo oí, —la Sra. Diamond le decía a Wilden.

Esta mañana, la Sra. Diamond llevaba un simple suéter blanco con cuello te, unos vaqueros de talle pequeño, zapatillas abiertas Gucci y los exactos mismos tonos de Channel que usaba todos los días. Su piel radiante.

—Había estado en el spa durante toda la mañana —James entrecerró los ojos.

¿Su mamá había rellenado su sostén? Sus pechos parecían que pertenecían a otra persona.

—Voy a hablar con él, — la Sra. Diamond le dijo a Wilden en voz baja.

Luego se acercó a James. Olía a Envoltura Corporal de algas. James, sintió el Ketel One que olía a certezas y waffles Eggo, trató de encogerse en su asiento.

—Lo siento —chilló James.

—¿Te hicieron la prueba de sangre? —siseó.

Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

—¿Qué otra cosa les dijiste?

—Nn-nada —balbuceó él.

La Sra. Diamond enlazó sus cuidadas manos juntas.—Muy bien. Yo me encargaré de esto. Sólo silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Él susurró—.¿Está vez vas a llamar al padre de Jennifer?

—Dije que lo voy a manejar, James.

Su madre se levantó del asiento de cubo de plástico y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Wilden. James arrancó de la cartera de su madre, un paquete de emergencia de Twizzlers n-Peel. Tenía un par, no el paquete entero. Tenían que estar aquí, en alguna parte.

Cuando él sacó los Twizzlers, sintió que su BlackBerry zumbaba. James vaciló.

¿Y si era Jennifer, dejando un mensaje a través del correo de voz? ¿Y si era Dak? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Dak? ¿Y si lo hubiesen dejado ir al torneo de golf? Él no había robado el coche, pero había venido adelante para el paseo. Que había que contarlo para algo.

Su BlackBerry mostraba algunas llamadas perdidas. Jennifer. . . seis veces. Dak, dos veces, a las 8 y 8:03 A. M. Había también algunos de los nuevos mensajes de texto: un montón de chicos en la fiesta, sin relación, y luego otro de una cantidad de números que no reconocía. El estómago de James se anudó.

_James: ¿Recuerdas el cepillo de dientes verde de Shane?... ¡Me lo imaginaba!_

_A —_

James parpadeó. A, un húmedo sudor frío se reunió en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se sintió mareado. ¿El cepillo de dientes de Shane?

—Vamos —dijo él con voz temblorosa, tratando de reír. Levantó la vista a su madre, pero ella todavía estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio de Wilden, hablando.

_Cuando estaba en Annapolis, después de que su padre le dijo a James que era, en esencia, un cerdo, James se disparó de la cena y corrió hacia el baño. Él se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el inodoro._

_Él respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. ¿Por qué no podía ser guapo, gracioso y perfecto como Jett o Shane? ¿Por qué tenía que ser quien era, rechoncho, torpe y un caso perdido? Y él no estaba seguro de con quién estaba más enojado con su padre, Shane, él mismo, o... Jett._

_Cuando se atragantó James, enojado con ardientes lágrimas, se dio cuenta de la tres fotografías enmarcadas en la pared al otro lado de la taza del baño. Todos eran primeros planos de los ojos de alguien. Reconoció a su padre bizco, los ojos expresivos de inmediato. Y había es pequeña 'v', entre las cejas._

_El tercer par de ojos eran grandes, embriagadores. Los miró como si fueran salidos de un anuncio de rime. Era evidente que era Shane._

_Todos lo estaban mirando._

_James se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Una carcajada flotaba desde el exterior. Su estómago se sentía como si hubiera roto por todas las palomitas de maíz que había comido. Se sintió tan enfermo, él sólo quería salir de allí, pero cuando se inclinó sobre el inodoro, no pasó nada. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de un cepillo de dientes verde colocado en una taza de porcelana. Tuvo una idea._

_Tardó diez minutos en obtener el valor suficiente para ponerlo en su garganta, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió mal – pero también mejor._

_Él empezó a llorar aún más difícil, pero también quería hacerlo otra vez. A medida que disminuyó el cepillo de dientes atrás en su boca, la puerta del baño se abrió._

_Era Jett. Sus ojos recorrieron a James arrodillado en el suelo, el cepillo de dientes en la mano. —Whoa, —él dijo._

—_Por favor, vete,—James en voz baja._

_James dio un paso en el baño. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_James lo miró con desesperación. —¡Por lo menos cierra la puerta!_

_Jett cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?_

_Los labios de James temblaban. —¿Haciendo qué?_

_Jett hizo una pausa, mirando al cepillo de dientes. Sus ojos se abrieron. James lo miró también. Él no lo había visto antes, pero Shane estaba impreso en la superficie en letras blancas._

Sonó un teléfono en voz alta en la estación de policía y James se estremeció. ¿Recuerdas el cepillo de dientes de Shane? ¿Alguien más se habría enterado del problema alimenticio de James, o podría haberlo visto entrar en la estación de policía?, O incluso podría saber acerca de Shane. ¿Pero el cepillo de dientes verde?

Sólo había una persona que sabía de eso.

A James le había gustado creer que si Jett estuviera vivo, estaría estupefacto con él, ahora que su vida era tan perfecta. Esa fue la escena que repite en su mente constantemente – Jett impresionado por su tamaño de pantalones vaqueros. Jett sorprendido por los rosados y carnosos labios de James. Jett felicitando a James sobre la forma en que había planeado la fiesta en la piscina perfecta.

Con las manos temblorosas, James escribió: _¿Eres Jett?_

—Wilden,—gritó un policía. —Te necesitamos en la retaguardia.

James levantó la vista. Darren Wilden se levantó de su escritorio, excusándose de la madre de James. En cuestión de segundos, el lugar entro en plena acción. Un coche de policía salió volando del estacionamiento, tres más seguidos. Los teléfonos sonaron como maníacos; cuatro policías corrían por la habitación.

—Parece que algo grande, —dijo Angelina, la delincuente borracha sentado a su lado.

James se estremeció –se había olvidado que ella estaba allí.—¿La escasez de esposas? —preguntó él, tratando de reír.

—Más grande. —Movió las manos esposadas con entusiasmo. —Parece como algo muy grave.

* * *

El sol se derramó a través de la ventana del granero, y por primera vez en la vida de Kendall, fue despertado por los trinos llenos de vida de los gorriones en lugar del atemorizante tecno-mix de los 90's de su padre maldiciendo desde la sala de ejercicios de la casa principal. Pero ¿Podía disfrutar eso? No.

Aunque no había bebido una gota anoche, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, frío y con resaca. No había nada de descanso en su estanque. Después de que Kevin se fuera, Kendall había tratado de dormir, pero su mente daba vueltas.

La forma en que Kevin lo había cogido se sintió tan... diferente. Kendall nunca antes había sentido algo ni remotamente como eso. Pero entonces ese IM. Y la expresión calmada, misteriosa de Katie.

Y...

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el granero tembló y crujió, y Kendall se tapó con las mantas hasta la nariz, temblando. Se reprendió a sí mismo por sentirse paranoico e inmaduro, pero no podía evitarlo. Se mantuvo pensando en las posibilidades.

Eventualmente, se había levantado y reiniciado su computador. Por unas pocas horas, buscó en Internet. Primero miró en sitios técnicos, buscando respuestas acerca de cómo rastrear mensajes instantáneos. Sin suerte. Entonces trató de encontrar de dónde ese primer e-mail-el titulado —codicia— había venido. Buscó, desesperadamente, un camino que terminara en Jo Taylor.

Encontró que Jo tenía un Blog, pero después de limpiar todo el lugar, no encontró nada. Todas las entradas eran acerca de los libros que a Jo le gustaba leer, una estúpida chica filosofando, unos pocos pasajes melancólicos sobre una fijación no correspondida por un chico que nunca nombra. Él pensó que podría dejarse llevar y delatarse a sí misma, pero ella no lo hizo.

Finalmente, tipeó las palabras clave Personas perdidas y Jett Stetson.

Encontró las mismas cosas desde hace años atrás-los reportes en CNN y el Philadelphia Inquirer, grupos de búsqueda y extraños sitios, como uno que proyectaba como podría verse Carlos con diferentes peinados. Kendall miró a la foto de escuela que ellos habían usado; él no había visto una foto de Jett en un largo tiempo.

¿Podría reconocer a Jett si él tenía, por ejemplo, el pelo negro? Él ciertamente lucía diferente en la fotografía que habían creado.

La puerta protectora del edificio principal chirrió cuando él la empujó nerviosamente. Dentro, olió el café recién preparado, lo cual era extraño, porque por lo general su mamá ya estaba en los establos a esta hora y su papá estaba montando o en el campo de golf.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado entre Katie y Kevin después de la noche pasada, rezando para no tener que enfrentarlos.

—Te hemos estado esperando.

Kendall saltó. En la mesa de la cocina estaban sus padres y Katie. La cara de su madre estaba pálida y agotada y las mejillas de su padre estaban rojo remolacha. Los ojos de Katie estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Incluso los dos perros no saltaban a darle la bienvenida como normalmente lo hacían.

Kendall tragó fuerte. Demasiado para rezar.

—Siéntate, por favor, —dijo su padre tranquilamente.

Kendall arrastró la silla de madera y se sentó junto a su madre. La habitación estaba tan quieta y en silencio que podía oír su estómago, nerviosamente en ciclo de centrifugado.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir, —Graznó su madre. —¿Cómo pudiste?

El estómago de Kendall cayó. Abrió su boca, pero su padre levantó su mano. —Tú no tienes derecho a hablar en este momento. Kendall cerró su boca y bajó los ojos.

—Honestamente, —dijo su madre, —Estoy muy avergonzada de que seas mi hijo ahora. Pensé que te había criado mejor.

Kendall recogió una áspera cutícula de su pulgar y trató de detener el temblor de su barbilla.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —preguntó su madre. —Era el novio de Kaite. Estaban planeando mudarse juntos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?… Por Dios Tu y él. ¡Ambos son chicos! ¡Está mal!

—Yo... —Comenzó Kendall.

—Quiero decir... —interrumpió su madre, entonces escurrió sus manos y miró abajo.

—Tú eres menor de edad, lo que significa que somos legalmente responsables por ti. —Dijo su padre. —Pero si fuese por mí, te hubiese echado fuera de esta casa ahora mismo.

—Desearía no tener que verte nunca más, —escupió Katie.

Kendall se sintió desfallecer. Él medio había esperaba que ellos dejaran sus tazas de café y le dijeran que sólo estaban bromeando, que todo estaba bien. Pero ellos ni siquiera podían mirarlo. Las palabras de su madre picaban sus oídos: _Estoy tan avergonzada de que seas mi hijo_. Ninguna persona nunca habría le había dicho nada como esto antes.

—Una cosa es segura; Katie se mudará al granero, —Su madre continuó. —Quiero todas tus cosas de vuelta a tu antigua habitación. Y una vez que su casa en la ciudad esté lista, voy a convertir el granero en un estudio de cerámica.

Kendall enrolló sus puños bajo la mesa, disponiéndose a sí mismo para no llorar. Él no se preocupaba por el granero, no en realidad. Era lo que iban a hacer con el granero lo que importaba. Era que su papá iba a construir estantes para Kendall. Su madre iba a ayudarlo a elegir cortinas nuevas. Ellos habían dicho que podría tener un cachorro e incluso habían gastado varios minutos pensando en nombres divertidos para él. Ellos estaban emocionados por él. Ellos se preocupaban.

Alargó la mano al brazo de su madre. —Lo siento.

Su madre deslizó su cuerpo lejos. —Kendall, no.

Kendall no logró tragarse el sollozo. Lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—No es conmigo con quién necesitas disculparte, de todas maneras, —dijo su madre en voz baja.

Kendall miró a Katie lloriqueando, a través de la mesa. Se limpió la nariz. Por mucho que odiara a Katie, nunca la había visto así de miserable, no desde que Austin rompió con ella en el Instituto. Estuvo mal coquetear con Kevin, pero Kendall no había pensado que pudiera ir tan lejos como fue. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de Katie, si él hubiese conocido a Kevin primero, y Katie lo hubiese besado, estaría destrozado también.

Su corazón se ablandó. —Lo siento, —Susurró.

Katie se estremeció. —Púdrete en el infierno. —escupió.

Kendall se mordió dentro de la boca tan fuerte que saboreó sangre.—Sólo pon tus cosas fuera del granero —su madre suspiró. —Entonces sal de nuestra vista.

Los ojos de Kendall se ampliaron. —Pero... —chirrió.

Su padre le dio una mirada en blanco.

—Es sólo que es tan despreciable, —murmuró su madre.

—Eres un maldito—arrojó Katie.

Kendall asintió, tal vez si estaba de acuerdo, ellos pararían. Él quería encogerse en una pequeña pelotita y evaporarse. En lugar de eso, murmuró, —Voy a hacerlo ahora.

—Bien —Su padre tomo otro sorbo de café y dejó la mesa.

Katie hizo un pequeño chirrido y empujó su silla. Ella lloriqueó todo el camino subiendo las escaleras hasta tirar la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Kevin nos dejó anoche. —Dijo el Sr. Knight parando en la puerta. —No vamos a escuchar de él de nuevo, y si sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a hablar de él nunca más.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Kendall, y apoyó su cabeza en la fresca mesa de roble.

—Bien.

Kendall mantuvo su cabeza firmemente en la mesa, haciendo la respiración de fuego del yoga y esperando a que alguien viniera y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Nadie lo hizo. Fuera, escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia chillando a la distancia.

Sonaba como si estuviera viniendo hacia la casa. Kendall se paró. Oh Dios. ¿Y si Katie se había... dañado a sí misma? Ella no, ¿Podría hacerlo? Las sirenas aullaban, acercándose. Kendall empujó su silla.

—Mierda —¿Qué había hecho? —¡Katie! —Gritó, corriendo a las escaleras.

—¡Eres un marica! —Llegó una voz. —¡Eres un jodido marica!

Kendall se dejó caer contra la barandilla. Bien entonces. Parecía que Katie estaba muy bien, después de todo

* * *

Logan se alejó furiosamente en bicicleta de la casa de Carlos, casi sin ver a un corredor en el lado de la carretera. —¡Cuidado! —gritó él.

Cuando Logan pasó a un vecino con dos Gran Daneses, tomó una decisión. Tenía que ir a lo de Kendall. Era la única respuesta. Quizás Kendall lo había querido decir en un buen sentido, como si él le estuviera regresando la nota después que Logan le contara sobre Jett la noche pasada. Tal vez Kendall quiso mencionar la carta anoche pero, por la razón que sea, no lo hizo. ¿Tal vez la A era en realidad una K?

Además, él y Kendall tenían montones de cosas sobre las que hablar, además de la nota. Tratar con todo lo que pasó en la fiesta. Logan cerró los ojos, recordando.

Prácticamente podía sentir los suaves contornos de la boca de Kendall. Abriendo los ojos, se desvió de la acera. Bien, ellos definitivamente necesitaban trabajar en eso. ¿Pero qué quería decir Logan?

_Me encantó._

No. Por supuesto que él no podía decir eso. Él diría, deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Él iba a volver con Camille, después de todo. Si ella quería. Quería retroceder el tiempo, volver a ser el Logan que era feliz con su vida, con quien sus padres eran felices. El Logan quién sólo se preocupaba por alcanzar su braza y la tarea de álgebra.

Logan pasó pedaleando Myer Park, donde él y Jett se columpiaban por horas.

Pero, ¿y si Kendall había puesto esa nota en su bicicleta? Cuando Logan le preguntó a Carlos si Jett le había contado su secreto, Carlos había respondido, —¿Qué, recientemente?—¿Por qué Carlos diría eso? A menos… a menos que él supiera algo. A menos que Jett hubiera vuelto.

¿Era posible?

Logan se deslizó sobre la grava. No, era una locura. Su madre todavía intercambiaba tarjetas navideñas con la Sra. Stetson; él habría escuchado si Jett hubiera regresado. Cuando desapareció Jett, había salido en las noticias las veinticuatro horas. Estos días, sus padres usualmente veían CNN mientras comían el desayuno. Seguramente sería una noticia importante nuevamente.

Aún así, era emocionante considerarlo. Cada noche por casi un año después de la desaparición de Jett, Logan le había preguntado a su Magic 8 Ball si Jett volvería. Aunque a veces decía, Espera y ve, nunca decía, No. Él también apostaba consigo mismo, también: Si dos chicos subían al autobús escolar hoy usando remeras rojas, él se susurraba a sí mismo, Jett está bien. Si servían pizza en el almuerzo, Jett no está muerta. Si el entrenador nos hace practicar empezar y girar, Jett volvería. Nueve veces de diez, de acuerdo a las pequeñas supersticiones de Logan, Jett estaba volviendo a ellos.

Tal vez había estado en lo cierto.

Pasó junto a los hermosos caseríos, posadas de piedra desmoronándose, y camionetas de jardineros estacionadas en el bordillo de la calle. Él solía pedalear en esta misma ruta a la casa de Jett; la última vez, de hecho, había sido antes del beso. Logan no había planeado en besar a Jett antes de venir; algo se había apoderado de él en el calor del momento. Nunca olvidaría cómo eran los suaves labios de Jett o la mirada atónita en el rostro de cuando él se alejó. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —había preguntado Jett.

Repentinamente, una sirena chilló detrás de Logan. Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse al bode de la calle antes de que una ambulancia de Rosewood pasara gritando. Una ráfaga de viento se levantó, soplándole polvo en la cara. Se secó los ojos y observó cómo la ambulancia llegaba a la cima de la colina y se detenía en la calle de Jett.

Ahora estaba girando en la calle de Jett. El miedo paralizó a Logan. La calle de Jett era… la calle de Stephanie. Se agarró de los manubrios de goma de su bicicleta. Con toda la locura, se había olvidado el corte que había visto en su muñeca. El hospital. Esa enorme y dentada cicatriz.

—Oh Dios mío. —susurró Logan.

Pedaleó furiosamente y patinó en la esquina_. Si las sirenas de la ambulancia se detienen en el momento en que doble la esquina_, pensó él, _Stephanie estará bien. _Pero entonces la ambulancia se detuvo en frente de la casa de Stephanie. Las sirenas todavía estaban chillando. Autos de la policía estaban por todos lados.

—No. —susurró Logan. Médicos de bata blanca salían de los vehículos y corrían a la casa. Un montón de personas llenaban el patio de Stephanie, algunos con cámara. Logan arrojó su bicicleta en la acera y corrió torcidamente hacia la casa.

—¡Logan!

Stephanie irrumpió a través de la multitud. Logan se sobresaltó y corrió a los brazos de Stephanie, lágrimas corriendo desordenadamente por su rostro.

—Estás bien. —sollozó Logan—. Tenía miedo de…

—Estoy bien. —dijo Stephanie.

Pero había algo en su voz que claramente no estaba bien. Logan dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Stephanie estaban rojos y mojados. Su boca estaba abierta nerviosamente.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Logan—. ¿Qué pasa?

Stephanie tragó. —Hallaron al chico.

—¿Qué? —Logan la miró, luego a la escena en el césped de Stephanie. Era todo tan inquietantemente familiar: la ambulancia, los autos de la policía, la multitud de personas, las cámaras de largo alcance. Un helicóptero de noticias sobrevolaba la zona. Esta era exactamente la misma escena que hace tres años, cuando Jett desapareció.

Logan retrocedió de los brazos de Stephanie, sonriendo aliviado. ¡Él había estado en lo correcto!

Jett estaba de vuelta en su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. —¡Lo sabía! —susurró él.

Stephanie tomó la mano de Logan. —Estaban cavando para nuestra cancha de tenis. Mi mamá estaba ahí. Ella… lo vio. Escuché su grito desde mi cuarto.

Logan soltó su mano. —Espera. ¿Qué?

—Traté de llamarte. —agregó Stephanie.

Logan arrugó el caño y le devolvió la mirada a Stephanie. Entonces miró al equipo de veinte efectivos de la policía. A la Sra. St. Germain sollozando por el columpio. En la cinta LÍNEA POLICIAL, NO CRUCE curvándose alrededor del patio trasero. Y después en la furgoneta aparcada en la entrada. Decía, MORGUE ROSEWOOD PD. Lo había leído seis veces para darle sentido. Su corazón se aceleró y de repente no pudo respirar.

—No… entiendo. —Logan soltó, dando otro pasó atrás—. ¿Qué hallaron?

Stephanie lo miró compasivamente, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. —Jett, el chico desaparecido—susurró—. Acaban de encontrar su cuerpo…

* * *

**-.-' sinceramente, no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esto. Pero, solo queda un capítulo así que ¿Por qué no terminar de una buena vez? Como sea, estoy preparando un mejor discurso para el último capítulo, así que no diré más nada. **


End file.
